We're In Heaven
by xXKissing Violets One By OneXx
Summary: Sakura's finally adjusted to not seeing Sasuke anymore and having Naruto around and even a new addition to the team. But when she sees a familiar face on the battlefield that she thought was her imagination, she gets a suprise visit.SasuSaku luv scenes..
1. Just My Imagination

_"__Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd probably make some major adjustments on Sasuke's attitude. Or maybe that would make it less interesting...oh well.

She ran through the gray, bloody, battlefield. Bodies were scattered everywhere. She didn't care. All she could care about was about her teammates. She knew it was a horrible idea to have her blonde haired friend run out onto the battlefield. Ontop of that he did it, without her master's permission. It wasn't a serious offense, but it was one that could NOT be ignored.

She still ran through the battlefield. It was a wretched, horrid site. Blood spilled everywhere, bodies dismantled and heads severed inhumanly. She wondered how the men's wives would take this. But then she found a certain blonde head, among the rest. It was like an impulse. She immediately rushed over.

She checked his breathing, and sighed with relief. He was bloody, and his life was on the line, but he was alive. Just unconscious. Immediately, she began her healing process, at least to get him conscious again. Her hands began glowing a light-green. She kept pushing her chakra into him. "I won't cry. I won't cry. I can't cry. I'm stronger than that. Hell with it, I'm HER apprentice after all. I won't--"she repeated over and over, until her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps.

She turned her head sharply. "Who's there..." she whispered. She swore the tension could be cut with a knife. That's how delicate it was. And yet, the footsteps kept coming. "WHO'S THERE!" she bellowed. "Sakura..." a voice in front of her said. She looked down. Naruto's eyes fluttered open, slowly. "Naruto!!! You're ok! Thank goodness." Sakura cheerfully added as she hugged her wounded teammate. She secretly thanked Kami on the inside that Naruto was still alive, no one had tried to take his life source...the Nine-tailed fox. The Kyuubi.

Naruto smiled, but his voice became serious and raspy. "Sakura, this place isn't safe for you. You have to get out of here."

"I will, but you're coming with me." Sakura said as she helped her friend up. _Typical Sakura._ Naruto thought. It was true. She was known as being stubborn when she was a genin, but after training with her master, who happens to be the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Lady Tsunade, she was known as becoming even more stubborn. He should have seen it coming though. Naruto laughed at the thought.

Sakura looked at him with a pouted look. "What's so funny. I'm serious. It was one thing for you to come out here by yourself, but it was another thing for you to disobey Tsunade-sama's instructions, and because of that, you're going to be in some serious trouble after you heal up with Tsunade-sama."

Naruto shook it off. "Yea yea, baa-san gonna probably just lecture me." he said as he was beginning to walk over to another area, near the place he was previously laying. She smiled. The kyuubi wasn't just his life-source, it was his healing power. He was already healing and becoming the same hyperactive, perverted, knuckle-headed ninja that she had come to care about.

"Where are you going Naruto?! I wasn't done with you! Get back here!" Sakura yelled back. "Come on Sakura-chan. We gotta get Sai." Naruto grunted. She cringed. Just hearing Sai's name was horrible. It wasn't because he and Naruto didn't get along alot, nor was it that he kept insulting the love of her life...well, maybe it was that too, but the main reason was because he had NO emotions. He couldn't feel anything. Happiness, sadness, hate, love...these things he could never understand, and probably never will.

She looked down at her wounded unconscious teammate. He, like Naruto was covered in blood, and his weapon was broken in shattered pieces.

Sakura put her hair in a small ponytail. She checked Sai's pulse, at first she couldn't detect it, but then she felt small pulsations. She sprang into action. She place her hands ontop of Sai's abdomen, and began pushing chakra into him.

Sakura took small glimspes of Naruto, who was staring intently at what she was doing. She smiled. "Why do you admire my healing talents so much Naruto? I mean you have the rasengan; I should be admiring you more so than you admiring me." she stated as she smiled at him. Naruto put on his oh-so-famous, foxy grin. "Yea Sakura-chan, but the way you just know how to heal things. It's so cool!" Naruto said. "I've been healing animals and people ever since you were here...and then left the village." Sakura explained. Just then, Sai grunted and slowly opened his eyes. "Welcome back Sai." Sakura said as she smiled. Naruto just crossed his arms and pouted. Sakura eyed him. "Naruto, don't be so damn rude. Welcome him back." Sakura bellowed. Naruto just pouted even more. This time, Sakura elbowed him in the stomach.

Naruto doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach in the process. "OW!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!! THAT HURTS!!!!!! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried. Sakura wasn't just known for her looks, she was also known for her brute strenght curtesy of Lady Tsunade. People in the village even rumored that she would surpass her master. Jiraya even stated that Tsunade was raising a second her, but of course like he had the reason to talk. After all, take a look at Naruto. Hyperactive, noble, pervy...all qualities that Jiraya had, and had passed it down to Naruto. Naruto had become like a perv-in-training or something.

Sai slowly began to sit up. Sakura helped him do so. "Ugh...what happened. First thing I know, I went to go search for the dickless boy here, and next I'm attacked by all these sound ninja." Sai said. Naruto pouted and grabbed Sai by the collar. "WANNA RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN, ASSHOLE???!!!!" Sakura put her hand ontop of Naruto's. "Naruto, stop it. You both are hurt, just let it go." Sakura said. She stood up. "Come on. Let's get you two to the hospital." she said cheerfully as she smiled. Naruto put his smile back on. "Okay Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he helped Sai put an arm around his shoulder. Sai looked at Sakura. _There's that fake smile of hers again..._ Sai thought to himself as he began limping across the blood-stained battlefield to the village.

Sakura smiled, but it soon dimished as she heard footsteps again. She quickly turned around and got startled at what she saw. She saw a shadowy figure. She could tell by the physique it was a man. Spiky hair and obviously armed. He had a katana right around his waist. The chakra surrounding him was intense and she knew he was strong. But that wasn't the quality that stuck out most to her. It was the eyes. Eyes that could be seen a mile away. Eyes that pierce through one's soul that you have to look away so that it won't overcome you. It was _those _eyes. _The Sharigan_.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!! COME ON!!!!!!! WE GOTTA GET TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!!! I THINK SAI'S BEGINNING TO PASS OUT ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaccccccccccckkkk!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "COMING!!!" Sakura shouted. She looked back. The shadow was gone... "I could have sworn I saw..." she said to herself as she rushed over to help Naruto and Sai.

_Meanwhile..._

Sakura yawned as she brought her food to her bedroom. Never had she been so tired in one day. Sometimes, she wish the life of a shinobi wasn't so hard. Sometimes, she just wished that she were a simple teenage girl who should have to deal with normal situation. _Like how I should worry about my grades in school and my social life rather than worry about the next life I'm gonna have to save or going on a B-ranked ninja mission... _Sakura thought to herself. She sat in her spinning chair and signed into her yahoo account. She checked to see who was online. _DeliciouslySmexyBlonde_, _the Quiet Snowmaiden, Hurricane Girl, and the Mistress_ all had online icons next to them. _They're probably already online already. _Instantly, a IM came up. Sakura put her hands together and began her serious girl chat with her best friends. She knew they were probably gonna be talking for the next couple of hours.

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _Bout time u got on here. We were all waiting for u.

_the Mistress: _I know, where have u been all day.

_PinkBlossomPrincess: _I know. I know. I had to go and get Naruto and Sai. Naruto went off into the battlefield and got seriously injured. Sai went to go get him but he got hurt in the process. I had 2 go take them bak 2 the hospital.

_the Quiet Snowmaiden: _N-naruto? I-is he ok?

_the Mistress: _He's probably fine. He probably has 2 just stay at the hospital to make sure he's healed properly.

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _That's true. He's a fast healer. I know that much. 1 day he's in the hospital unconscious, the next day, he's his old self again. I swear u can't keep a boy like him down. He's still as hyper as ever. I guess though he's matured much more than b4, when we were all genin.

_PinkBlossomPrincess: _Hey, where's Temari? Her icon says she's online. But I don't c anything from her.

_Hurricane Girl: _ I'm rite here. I'm just eating chocolate and strawberries. Omg, these r like soooo good!

_the Mistress: OMG!!!!!!!!_

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _Wat?

_the Mistress: _SHE LIVES. GAWD! U think u'd say hi or something, Temari.

_PinkBlossomPrincess: _lolz

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _lolz

_the Quiet Snowmaiden: _lolz

_Hurricane Girl: _HA HA...omg, that was like sooo funny. NOT! Gawd, do u like terrorizing me or something?

_the Mistress: _It's a gift, not a talent.

_Hurricane Girl: _...not funny.

_the Quiet Snowmaiden:_ Don't worry about it Temari. She's just kidding. If it makes u feel any better I'm eating chips.

_PinkBlossomPrincess:_ & I'm eating my dinner.

_the Mistress: _Yea, I'm drinkin some hot cocoa.

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _Fatty McFat Fat Girls.

_PinkBlossomPrincess: _Oh Ino-pig don't try that with me. We all no u're probably chomping down on something 2. It's not natural 2 not eat or drink while ur at the comp. Come on spill it.

_Hurricane Girl: _lolz It's ok. Don't worry about it. & thnx 4 the cheer up u guys. U rock.

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde:_ Well, duh! U're our girl. Our bff! We can never leave u hanging like that.

_the Quiet Snowmaiden: _Plus, u're an ally with the Fire village. It would b horrible 4 us not 2 comfort u.

_the Mistress: _& hey, if laughing 2 death is the way 2 cheer u up, then hell, we're gonna do that.

_PinkBlossomPrincess: _Guys, don't wanna interrupt this happy, love, fun-time fest, but I g2g. I'm gonna have a really busy day 2morrow and i wanna get as much beautysleep as possible.

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _Who do u have 2 look good 4. There's no 1 4 u 2 impress. Well...anymore...

_PinkBlossomPrincess: _Well, if u haven't noticed, I have a fanclub and yea, as much as they get on my nerves. I must continue looking my best. Au reviour!!!!

_the Mistress: _L8ta Pinky!!!

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _C ya 4head girl!

_the Quiet Snowmaiden: _Bye Sakura!

_Hurricane Girl: _Next time girlie!

_PinkBlossomPrincess: _XOXOXOXO!!!!!!!

_PinkBlossomPrincess signs out of chat._

Sakura chuckled to herself. _Those girls...they can talk me out of house and home. _Sakura went into the kitchen and washed her dishes as well as put them away. She checked the time. 11:52 pm... "Didin't know I was talking that long to those girls." Sakura cheerfully said as she smiled contently. She walked into the bathroom and took a nice, hot, long shower.

_30 minutes later..._

_I know Mom's gonna kill me for being in the shower for this long. _Sakura thought as she grimaced at the vision of her mother agressively scolding her for taking those long showers. She sighed as she slipped into her black, magenta, and white hello kitty boxer shorts. She left her black net top alone as she fiddled with her gold, mettalic, piece of her the thick, black strapped that just barely covered her chest area. She exited the bathroom.

She gasped at what she saw sitting on her chair, one leg propped on the chair, the other on the floor. It was the shadow. The same one she saw at the battlefield. And this time, she was sure of it herself that it wasn't just her imagination...

TBC...

_Authoress' Note_: Omg! This is my second story and I think this one is the better one out of the two. You may not get the title now, but you'll get as we keep going along in this story. Send in those reviews, and I promise you this story will continue to get better and better. Luv u all! and no flames please, I'm not the best writer, but I try. I need all the support I can get. Thnx! New chapters on the way.


	2. Memories and Black Cherries

_"Heaven is a place where the mind a soul reconnect. A sort of yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kinomoto does. I wish I did though, and that's how it's probably gonna stay as. Wishes and hopes and dream and...

Sakura stepped back from the dark figure. He had a malevolent appearance, and it was wise for her if she didn't take the chance of getting herself killed. "Smart girl." the dark figure said as he stood up. By this point she drew a kunai. "Can you hear my thoughts? Who are you? What are you----" Sakura said before she was cut off with a hateful growl.

"I didn't come here to get interrogated Sakura." the figure said. _That_ _voice...I know that voice..._ Sakura thought to herself. "You haven't forgotten me already Sakura have you?" the figure said, as he stepped forward. Sakura was now in a battle position. "S-sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered to herself. "Bingo..." Sasuke said.

Sakura could see Sasuke smiling, that much she knew, even if they were in the dark. She didn't relax herself. There still was a bloodthirsty vibe coming from him. In fact, when he brushed himself against her, she tensed up. Sasuke held her by the waist, and whispered seductively in her ear. "Let's see how much you've changed..."

She immediately faced him, out of his grasp. "I see you've changed alot. If a fight's what you're looking for, you've come to the wrong place." Sakura said, turning her once tensed up mouth, into an easy, sexy smile. _Obviously...she's changed alot. _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke jumped down from Sakura's window, outside. Sakura slipped out of her boxers, into her normal outfit. Her red vest, black shorts, with a beige skirt covering it, and her black boots coming all the way up to her knees. She grabbed her gloves and jumped out of the window.

_Not the type of reunion I would have liked, but who's to argue. If this is the way to bring Sasuke-kun back, then so be it. _ Sakura thought before she was interrupted by her thoughts, from his voice. "Sakura...you should really keep your thoughts to yourself. They're very loud."

Sakura pouted the cute anime-style. _Coldhearted bastard_, she thought. Sasuke laughed. _Arrogant, pink-haired bitch. _ he thought returning the insult. Sakura clearly heard that thought of his. _Stop toying around with me. You won't be laughing when i wipe that stupid smirk off of your face._ Sakura thought making sure that her thought was very clear to Sasuke. "We'll see, Sakura." Sasuke said.

She slipped her gloves on. Sasuke looked slightly confused. _What is she gonna do with those?..._ he said as he pulled out his katana. He immediately activated his Sharigan. Taking a look at Sakura, he saw that her once bright jade eyes, had now turned into a darker, emerald. In a flash, she was right before him about to deliver a punch, when he jumped back.

_So she's gotten even faster than before..._Sasuke thought to himself. _Speed is in her favor, but what is speed without control? _ Sasuke thought to himself. He lunged forward to her pulling his katana with him.

Sakura jumped back right before he put his katana right through her. She skidded back, but Sasuke wasn't going to make this easy for her. He sent large boulders her way, just to test her strength, which of course was a big mistake.

With a single punch, she turned the boulders into tiny pieces of debris. _Dammit, so those rumors of her being Tsunade's apprentice were true._ he thought. "I told you that you came to the wrong place if you were looking for a fight, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mockingly said.

That made Sasuke twitch. She really had changed. He was amazed at how she wasn't afraid of the danger facing her way, and really, she had no reason to be afraid .She had unhuman-like strength, a hot temper, and great chakra control. If that couldn't get her by, her looks certainly could. Sakura had gained alot of curves and her chest area had grown larger than before. From head to toe, she looked like a goddess, and Sasuke missed it all.

He could finish her, it would be an easy match to win, but he wanted to toy around with her first. After all, what fun would it be if she couldn't even "play" with her for a little bit. Sasuke pulled her arms and pinned her down to one of the walls on her house. "LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BI---" she said before he was cut off by a finger to her mouth. The moonlight shined down on the both of them, finallyl revealing Sasuke's face. His sharigan was now locked in with her jade ones. He leaned into her ears and whispered, "Let me enter your mind Sakura...let me enter your heaven." he said taking little nibbles at her ear. All her concentration had been lost. _Fuck..after all these years. I let him go, and then he does this to me...fuck, fuck, fuck!!!!!!!!!!_ Sasuke looked at her. "You swear very loudly Sakura." Sasuke whispered into her ear. "No Sasuke...don't---don't do this to me..." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke pressed his lips to hers. _Sakura...let me enter your mind. I won't let you forget me. Ever. You'll never escape me, I'll haunt you, everyday...for the rest of your life. I'll be your most wonderful dream and your most horrible nightmare._ he said so that she could clearly hear him. Then he finally entered her mind.

Immediately, he saw a flashback, a memory of both of them, when Sasuke and Sakura were still genin."I remember this day..." he muttured to himself. He felt a pang of guilt hit his chest like a sword. They were on a hill relaxing.

Sakura was smiling brightly at Sasuke as she jumped down from the cherry tree, bringing a basket with her. "Sasuke-kun! I got cherries! Would like to eat some with me? It'll be like a picnic!" she said happily as she ran to him. "No." he said heartlessly and cold. Sakura pouted, her annoyingly cute way. "But Sasuke-kun, we're on the same team, don't you think we should spend some time together? As teammates?" Sakura asked. "I said _no_. If you want to spend some time with your teammate, then go spend some time with the dobe.." the younger Sasuke replied. "..." Sakura didin't respond. She just layed on the ground, quietly nibbling on some cherries.

It was high noon and the two genin hadn't spoken for quite some time. Sakura felt the urge to break the silence.

_What can I say...he won't talk to me, that I know for certain. haa...I wish he could open up more._ the younger Sakura thought to herself. She was so deep in thought, but then she looked up at the sun. "Sasuke-kun..." she said subconsciously. "Hn..." he said, not even opening his eyes. "What do you think heaven will be like?" Sakura asked. "...I don't know. I'm probably not even gonna be there anyway, so why should I care." the younger Sasuke said, turning on his side, away from Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "How can you be so sure Sasuke-kun? I mean, except for the fact that you can kinda act um...cold sometimes, doesn't mean you won't go to heaven. Even people with the coldest of hearts can still make it up there." Sakura persuaded Sasuke. "Heaven, hell, a place in between. I don't care. I just know what I have to do in this lifetime..." Sasuke said. _And right now I have to kill Itachi._ the younger Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mumbled. The younger Sasuke was now getting annoyed with her. "Hn..." he simply replied. "What's your heaven like?" Sakura asked, looking back up at the sun. Sasuke sat up. "What? What are you talking about?" Sasuke said with an annoyed, confused look. "Your heaven, Sasuke-kun. What's it like?" Sakura repeated. "I still don't get it. _My heaven?_" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked bak at the sun. It wasn't high noon anymore. "Yea. I think everyone has an inner heaven, a place of peace. Their own serenity. To me _Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect.A sort of yin and yang_." Sakura explained. _I just hope that whatever your heaven is...there will I be also._ the younger Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke smiled to himself and leaned on Sakura a little making her blush madly. He took a cherry from her basket and ate it. _Hmmmm...they're black cherries. Sakura knows I don't like sweets. _he thought as he ate another cherry.

The older Sasuke looked at this memory; the sting of guilt in his chest grew. That wasn't the end though. The scenery changed. This time, an older Sakura was walking by the meadow, with a whitish-blonde hair, blue-eyed girl. _Since when did Konohagukure have a meadow?_ Sasuke thought to himself. He saw the two girls sit by a pair of swings. The blonde hair girl started to swing, while Sakura just sat by a tree and pulled out a book

"Sakura, you really haven't been yourself lately. Please tell me you're not thinking about _him_, are you?" the blonde girl asked. "How can I not Ino. It's already been a year, and we still haven't been able to get him back. He's been gone from us so long." the younger Sakura asked. She started to break down. "Ino...I love him so much, and he's with that damned Orochimaru. I want him back. I want my Sasuke-kun back." Sakura said through hurt tears. Ino hugged her best friend. "I don't know when, and I damn sure don't know how, but we'll get him back. The whole village is on our side. We have the support of us chunin, the jounin, the hokage, and to hell with it, Sunagukure. We'll definately bring him back, and put a stop to Orochimaru once and for all." Ino said comforting her hurt friend.

Sasuke left her mind. He had to stop. He couldn't take anymore. He deactivated his Sharigan and looked at Sakura. Her eyes...those annoyingly beautiful, jade eyes of hers...he missed her. "Sasuke-kun, how can you say that you'll make sure I'll never forget you, when I never have. I've never, ever forgotten you. The day you left me. The day you left me on that cold, stone, bench, was the day my heaven became a total hell. Damn, and here I put on this tough-girl charade just to make it seem like I forgot about you." she laughed. God how he missed her laugh. Her stupid laugh. _Shit, it's just deja-vu all over again._ Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke chuckled. "You heard that didn't you?" she asked. "Loud and clear." he responded. _What am I doing? I'm softening up towards her, I never acted or felt this way before...why am I starting now?_ Sasuke thought to himself. He felt something on him. It was Sakura. She was hugging him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "Sasuke-kun, please, don't let me go. Don't leave me again. I love you too much." Sakura cooed in his ear. "Sakura..." That's all he could say. Her name. He loved her, even though he didn't want to admit it. He loved her so much he never wanted to let her go. He didn't want to leave her for a second. Sakura was his strength and his weakness. She was his life, his place of place, his serenity, _his_ heaven. And he finally realized that without her, his life would also spiral out of control into a living hell.

TBC...

Authoress' Note: Yea, I know. This chapter is definately shorter than before. Anyways, I just wanted to say that this is gonna be a really short story. I don't know how long the story is gonna be, and i've definately gotten some writer's block out of this, but I know that this story will most definately be short. It's only my second story. I'm a noob, and yea, I don't know the ratings might get higher. It all depends on my imagination, but other than that. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! The story just keeps getting better (to me), and the chapters are gonna be very unpredictable. New chapters on the way! Merry Christmas & a happy new year! Feliz Navidad! Ernst Weinchnhachnstag!!!!!! Noel! Merii Karisumasu!!!! Happy Kwanza and Happy Hanakkuk!!!!!


	3. The Start of a Brand New Day

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. A sort of yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

**Disclaimer**: WHY? WHY DID MASASHI KINOMOTO OWN NARUTO? The thing is, if I owned Naruto (which i don't), there would be more action like ther is suppose to be when ninjas are fighting. Though, I might keep everyone's personalities the same. Well, yeah whatever. The point is, I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

She looked at him, a placed a hand over his mouth. "Don't talk to me Sasuke-kun. Just kiss me. Kiss me, and hold me like you'll never want to let go." she said. And for the first time in history, (get the press) Sasuke followed Sakura's instruction. He did it rather passionately too, tongue and all. It seemed like nothing could ruin this moment, nothing could spoil Sakura's dream-come-true, nothing could spoil Sasuke's satisfaction, but like all good things, it had to come to an end. Sasuke heard footsteps and they were approaching rather quickly.

Sasuke stopped kissing Sakura. Sakura smiled. "Go," she said quietly. She smiled sadly, and Sasuke quickly kissed her again and ran off. She couldn't stay sad for long, because what had only happened in her dreams happened tonight. This night. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, a nice flush a red still attached to her face. She, Haruno Sakura, had kissed, no FRENCHED, Uchiha Sasuke. Not to metion it was her first kiss too.

She was in a daze, when Kiba with his canine companion Akamaru came running up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura, what are you doing out here so late? It's not safe, especially for women out here." Kiba said slightly admonishing her. Akamaru barked in agreement. "You should go home and get alot of rest. Even though tomorrow's your off day, you still as much rest as you can get. I'm pretty sure the fifth won't give alot of mercy with those B and A ranked missions you might have." Kiba said lecturing her for a moment. "Hai, Kiba-san. I'll go right back to bed." she said saluting Kiba with extra perkiness. She petted Akamaru, and ran straight home. Akamaru and Kiba looked at each other absolutely oblivious. "Wouldn't Sakura usually object and try to argue with me? She'd usually say that she is Tsunade-sama's apprentice and say she can take good care of herself, ne?" Kiba asked Akamaru. Akamaru barked and then grunted, signaling that he was right and that something was going on with Sakura. "Probably mood swings. Women are like that." Kiba said casually and shrugged. "Come on Akamaru! Let's finish this midnight run!" Kiba said jumping up into some high trees surrounding the area. Akamaru barked again, and followed.

Sakura ran up to the side of her house, to her window, opened it slightly and slipped right through. She quietly changed her clothes back into her boxers. She fiddled with the gold area on her strap, and sleepily draggeed herself to bed. She yawned filling herself with what happened tonight. She did what she hadn't done in a long time. She slept like a baby.

_Morning..._

BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!!!! The alarm clock sounded. Sakura punched the alarm clock, breaking it in the process, and stretched herself. Her cat, Rina, jumped into her arms, making "nya" sounds. "Mmmm...good morning Rina! How's my fav kitty doing?" she cooed putting Rina down on the floor and walking to her food bin on the other side of the room. She put her food into her food bowl, and set it down in front of Rina. The cat nya-ed (if u can call it that), and happily ate out of the bowl. Sakura grabbed her towl, and walked casually to the bathroom.

Sakura took a good look at herself. She was considered one of the weirdest beauties in all of the leaf village. "After all, who in their right minds would have 'pink' hair?" she scoffed to herself. She looked lower to her chest and sighed. "Look at yourself girl! You're not growing a bit, and Ino, Temari, and even Tenten have bigger knockers than you, no homo of course. And don't even get me started on Hinata. That girl's got all 4 of you beat by a longshot." a voice inside of her said. She sighed. "Oh, great...you're still here. I thought I got rid of you as a genin." she said, huffing in the process. "I take that as an insult. Remember during the first chunin exams against Ino-pig? I SAVED UR ASS!!! Ok? You won't get rid of me that easily. I'm the one who initially made you who you are today, Tsunade just convinced you to bring me out more." the voice retorted. It was her second soul, the "Inner" Sakura. "Yeah, yeah, it's morning, can we not start today?" Sakura asked sarcastically. "Listen loser, you might as well get used to me, because I'm gonna be here for a very long time whether you like it or not." Inner Sakura said right back. "Yeah, yeah, is nagging all you're good at?" Sakura shot right back at her. "If you want me to shut up the to hell with it I will, just don't come crying when you need me again. I won't be there to help." Inner Sakura retorted right back. "Then why are you still talking?" Sakura said smugly. Inner Sakura just stuck out her tounge and subsided herself. She, then, took off her clothes and took a nice, long, hot, shower.

_Meanwhile..._

Sasuke lied on his bed feeling pretty tired. Last night for him was a rough night, but he couldn't get it out of his mind, or moreso he couldn't get a certain pink-headed girl out of his mind. He took out his katana and begin cleaning and shining it. It had dried blood on it and he was a little too busy with the pink-headed girl to even mind his katana.

While Sasuke was resting peacefully on his bed, the door was thrust open and Suigetsu Hozuki, one of Sasuke's accomplices, stood there, quite pissed. "Where the hell were you last night?" he snarled. Without opening any of his eyes, Sasuke muttered, "I don't think it's any of your concern now is it?" Yep, he still had it. He still was the cold, heartless, threatening bastard he used to be. This, of course made Suigetsu even angier. "Listen you shithole, I'm not afraid of tearing your limbs apart one by one, and if that's the only way you're gonna tell me where you've been, then so be it." Suigetsu said pulling out his gigantic sword. Like a flash, Sasuke had him pinned to a wall, his katana at Suigetsu's neck, his sharigan activated. "Do me a favor. Close that fucking mouth of yours and you can keep your head on your neck. I don't mind slicing another head off, like how I did on that battlefield back in Konoha's village. Get the hell out of my room. You can come back to me when you have a civilized mindset you ass." Sasuke threatened, sending Suigetsu's retort right out of the window. Sasuke put his katana down. Suigetsu chuckled lowly to himself, and left the room.

"I'd call that a little harsh, don't you think?" a voice said from the other side of his room. Sasuke put his katana back in its sheath, and sat back down on his bed. "Jugo, don't you ever knock?" he said casually. "I thought I did, Sasuke-sama." Jugo said, making his way to a chair in his room. "So, do you even mind telling me where you went to last night. We could have had some valuable information to Itachi's whereabouts, and you were no where to be found." Jugo explained. "At least you didn't threaten me, like the baka who just left." Sasuke replied cooly. "Do you mind sharing?" Jugo asked. "...I went to see an old friend." Sasuke said. Jugo slightly smiled. "And does he have any info on Itachi's whereabouts?" Jugo asked slyly. "I don't know Jugo, and my friend isn't a he, it's a _she_." Sasuke said. "...Karin, you shouldn't really eavesdrop on conversations. It's really rude." Jugo said, looking towards the door. Sasuke looked in the direction Jugo was looking in. The door opened. "And Jugo it's also quite rude to call people out by name like that, not even focusing on the conversation you are having with Sasuke-kun. Ignoring him like that...I call that being even more rude. So stop pinning me down like that you dipshit." Karin replied right back, not even caring if Jugo went into another anger rampage. Instead Jugo had a calm personality still on. Obviously, it didn't affect him as much.

"Enough, both of you, out of my room. I need to be alone right now." Sasuke said calmly, even though on the inside, he was getting fed up with both of them. "O-of course Sasuke-kun." Karin said. "GET OUT JUGO!" Karin yelled. Jugo, reluctantly left Sasuke's room, but only because he could see the stressed vibes emitting from Sasuke. "Now, Sasuke-kun, how about a nice massage from Karin-chan, and maybe we can---" Karin started to say in a flirtatious manner. "Karin," he said, cutting her off, "Hai..._Sasuke-kun..._" she asked vixenously. "Get out, now." Sasuke replied, a trail of hate in his voice. "B-but Sasuke-ku----" Karin studdered. Sasuke activated his sharigan, and slightly began drawing his katana. Karin, then left the room in quite a rush. Sasuke, then, went back to lying on his bed, missing his gorgeous cherry blossom. The one he could never have.

"YES! MY OFF DAY!!!! TIME FOR REST AND RELAXATION!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted cheerfully, as she put on a white tube top, with denim capris, and a white, crossed belt, hanging around her thighs, with some white and pink tennis shoes. She had a sparly, pink cherry clip in her hair. "Yes! Rina! I can feel it, it's gonna be the start of a brand new day!" Sakura said hugging her cat, Rina, until the poor cat was suffocating.

"What in the world..." she heard a voice say at the other end of her room. "INO-PIGGY!!!!!" she said as she put her cat down and gave Ino a big hug. "OUCH SAKURA! I'M SUFFOCATING!!!!" Ino managed to squeeze out in between breaths. Sakura finally let her go. "What in the world happened to you Sakura? You used to be all doom and gloom and now you're little miss sunshine. What the hell happened to you?" Ino asked putting her hands on her hips. She was sporting out a light purple, off-the-shoulder sweater, with a white miniskirt, with purple stripes. She had white espadrils on her feet. All of this showing off her slender, beautiful legs; her hair was down today also.

Sakura inwardly pouted. She wished she had some of the features Ino had. Little did she know herself, she had some gorgeous legs of her own, and much more than Ino. She just never really showed them. "Forehead girl, stop oggling me. If you want to wear a miniskirt yourself, go get the pink one in your closet." Sakura heard Ino say. "Hm? Oh, um. Ok!" Sakura said happily. She ran to her closet, pulled out alot of clothes, until she came to her miniskirt, and changed. "How about this?" Sakura asked, doing a 360-degree turn in the process. "That's great, Sakura, now get your little ballerina shoes and let's go!" Ino said, putting her hands on her hips. Sakura laced up her shoes that closely resembled ballerina slippers, and caught up with Ino, who was halfway out the door. "Can't you feel it Ino? I feel like today's gonna be the start of a brand new day!" Sakura said smiling at her long time best friend and rival. Ino smiled. _I don't know what happened to you Sakura, but this new you, I'm starting to like. I guess I can feel it too. Today __**is**__ the start of a brand new day..._" Ino thought to herself.

Authoress' Note: Ok, this story has a mind of it's own. I seriously did not think there was gonna more to it, but you know, it somehow got a mind of it's own. THANK YOU IMAGINATION. Well, hope you all enjoy the story and how it's going so far. This is the start of one um...unique story. More chapters on the way! Keep those reviews coming! Thanks!


	4. Dear Ino, Can you keep a secret?

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. A sort yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also." _

"So Ino-pig where are we going anyway?" Sakura asked, looking extremely curious. "Duh, I thought you would catch on already. We're going shopping!" Ino said in a matter-of-factly tone. _Geez forehead girl, sometimes I think you're more blonde than I am. _Ino thought. "You know, I really need some more battle outfits. I mean, remember the time when we went back into the land of the tea for a quick mission? My pants and a part of my shirt got ripped. I couldn't sew them back together so I had to throw it away." Sakura and Ino went into a store that said _Metamorphosis_. They went through the clothes and took the ones that they really liked to the dressing rooms with them. Ino went first into the dressing rooms.

"Forehead girl, been meaning to ask you this," Ino started to say as she took her sweater off. "Ask away." Sakura answered back. "Alright. What's with the sudden change of attitude? I'm serious. I used to be worried about you, like I don't know. I thought you would go into a serious state of depression, but now, you're all happy and preppy. You're worrying me even more. Tell me what's been going on." Ino said, with a hint of concern in her voice. Sakura thought about it silently for a moment. _Should I tell her about what's really going on...Sasuke's visit? __**Of course you should. **_another voice said rather abrasively. _Didn't I tell you to leave?! When I say scram I mean it. _Sakura told her inner self. _** Listen, just some words of wisdom or advice. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten have been bff's since you all were still in the academy. Even though we haven't know Temari for a long time, I know she's just as loyal and faithful when keeping secret things like this. I'm sure you can trust all four of them, just like they trust you. It's what bff's do. They TELL each other their SECRETS, and they expect you to keep it that way. A secret. Don't you trust them? **_her inner voice admonished. _Of course I do...you know...you're right. When you're not nagging at me all the time, you can be of some serious help. _Sakura thought to herself happily before she was interrupted. "Sakura, SAKURA???????? EARTH TO HARUNO SAKURA??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she heard Ino shout. "Ouch, Ino-pig, thanks for making me deaf." "Well, if you would answer, I wouldn't have to yell in your ear. Kay?" Ino said as she pouted. "Yea, whatever. Oh, you should buy that outfit. It looks great on you." Sakura said. Ino sweatdropped.

_Meanwhile..._

A man, with fishlike features, leaned on the door to his partner's room. He had a blue face, shark teeth, and very small, wierd eyes, with a coat covering over his body. The coat was all black with red clouds on it. His fingernails were painted a purple color and he seemed like a very intimidating person (if you can call him one). To add to his "intimidation", he had a large sword of scales, covered in cloth at the middle in his left hand. One of the seven swords belonging to the seven swordsman of the mist. _The Samehada._

"What has been with you Itachi? You've been uneasy and very secretive. Are you hiding something from me, or better yet, the Akatsuki?" he asked in a relaxed tone. Itachi Uchiha, otherwise known as the "Hated Uchiha," rubbed his temples together. He was known as having a very calm and graceful personality, but was hated due to the fact he killed everyone in his clan, everyone, except for his brother. Ontop of that, like his brother, he betrayed Konohagukure.

"There is a presence near us Kisame. I don't know why, but it just makes me uneasy." Itachi said. _It must be serious. Itachi has never been this nervous before. I don't understand. He shouldn't feel nervous even if it is the Kyuubi boy. He is strong, but I know Itachi is stronger. _Kisame thought to himself. "I am _**NOT**_ nervous Kisame, I'm concerned. I don't think it was a good idea to set up a base right near Konohagukure. To me, that's just obsurd." Itachi said, scowling while he was continuing to rub his temples. "So, you're saying that the leader's instructions are obsurd? Heh, Itachi, that's bold. A comment liek that could lead to your death at the leader's hands." Kisame said as he chuckled quietly to himself. Itachi glared at his partner. Usually, he would show no emotion, but he couldn't let that outburst slide. He activated his sharigan, and immediately, Kisame knew to back away from him and leave him in peace. "Have it your way Itachi." Kisame said, and at that he quitely exited the room. Itachi deactivated his sharigan.

_Back with the girls..._

"Is that all miss?" the cashier asked. "Yup! I think that's all of it." Sakura replied to her. Sakura had bought 14 battle skirts, 16 tops, half of them being battle tops, the other half being your regular, fashionable, girly tops, and 10 pairs of shoes. The cashier rolled her eyes as she folded the clothes and shoes into the bags. Ino looked at her best friend. She definately was back to normal if she was spending her money like this. "God, what is with this shopping spree? Do you need all of these clothes?" she asked Sakura. "Why yes Ino I think I do. I had extra money from all of those missions so why can't I spend my money freely the way I choose?" Sakura interrogated her best friend. "Ok, chill girl. I was just asking." Ino said as she put the clothes she was going to purchase on the checkout counter. "Your right. Sorry, sorry. There's just alot of things I've been thinkings I've been thinking about lately." Sakura said as she took her 10+ bags.

"$1,538.53, miss." the cashier said. Ino handed her the money. The cashier put all the clothes in the bag, and Ino rushed out of the store, forgetting her change. "Hey! You forgot your------nevermind..." the cashier mumbled.

"So, you were telling me that alot of stuff has been going through your mind lately, what been going behind that big forehead of yours?" Ino said as she plucked Sakura forehead. "OW! Ino that hurt. You sure you're not taking any taijutsu lessons from Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked rubbing her forehead in the process. "Maybe...but don't try to change the subject." Ino said in her usual preppy sort of way. I guess most, if not all of the Yamanakas had the "gift of gab." Sakura laughed to herself inwardly at the thought of Shikamaru and Chouji, her team members putting up with her.

"Well, to tell you the truth, alot." Sakura said as she fiddled with the keys to her house. "Oh? Do tell." Ino said looking quite interested. One thing Sakura knew about her best friend was that out of any other girl in the village, she **LOVED** gossip. Whether it was being spread or she was doing the spreading, she loved it all (which usually got her into trouble). What the wierd part was, was that 95 of the time, her rumors...were true. Sakura fianlly opened the door to her house. She saw her mom happily cooking in the kitchen. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world. "Tadaima Okaa-chan!" Sakura said while she was holding the door for Ino. Her mother was too busy cooking and humming to even hear her. Sakura just shrugged and walked straight to her room.

"Your kaa-san seems to be in a light mood, does she notice your drastic change in attitude?" Ino asked as she put her bags down in a corner of Sakura's room. "Probably not, but she'll notice it sooner or later." Sakura said as she changed into teal colored boxers and her fishnetted top.

"SO! Are you gonna tell me? Give me the details and don't leave any of them out. You keep switching the conversation and I wanna know what this 'big' secret is about. It is my duty as a best friend to know these things. Spill NOW!" Ino demanded. "Nice speech. Alright." Sakura said as she walked to her window. She closed it and closed the curtains. _Wow, your secret is that big Sakura? _Ino thought silently. Sakura walked to her door and looked to make sure no one was here or watching. Then, seh closed her bedroom door and locked it. Sakura closed her eyes, to sense that any distant chakra was around. She could feel nothing but her mother's chakra and Ino's. Happily, she jumped on her bed. "Alright, Ino. This goes to your grave. Hinata, Tenten, and Temari must **NEVER** know about this." Sakura said seriously. "You didn't loose your virginity did you?" Ino asked. Sakura flushed red from embarrassment. "NO INO!!!!! OH MY GOD, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. "It can't hurt to ask, I mean this seems like a pretty big secret." Ino said.

Sakura sighed. "Last night...Sasuke-kun came to my house." she admitted.

Authoress' Note: YES!!!!! I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE RISEN FROM THE GRAVE!!!!!!!! Ha, ha, not literally. Well, I was having computer problems and I finally got them fixed. On top of that, I had another writer's block, but now chapter four is here to stay. I cannot stop reminding you guys that I never had the intentions of making this story this long. If it gets to ten chapters, I don't know what I will do. Obviously, this story definately took over my imagination. Well, more chapters on the way. No flames please! Authoress signing out!


	5. The Advantage

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. A sort of yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

Ino looked at her friend emotionlessly. She knew by the look on Sakura's face that she was telling the truth. Why would she lie about anything that has to do with Sasuke. "Are you serious? He returned?" Ino asked. "Well, I don't know. He might have just visited that night, or he might visit me again." Sakura said deep in thought. Ino giggled. "Oh my God, Sakura, this is some juicy gossip, com on. YOu have to at least let me tell the girls." Ino said excitedly. "WHAT? NO! Ino, I said that this goes to your grave. You tell no one!" Sakura replied. "But Hinata, Tenten, and even Temari know how to keep a secret." Ino said. _And obviously you don't..._ Sakura thought to herself.

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

"Pretty please?"

"..."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"..."

"Pretty please with ice cream, sugar, hot fudge, sprinkles, yea, lots of sprinkles, and cookie dough around the side, with a-------"

"Alright, alright. You can tell the girls."

"YES!!!!" Ino said as she jumped up. Sakura laughed. Ino obviously couldn't hold a good secret, without telling it to someone. "But, Ino. Remember, don't tell this to any of your team members or anybody else who asks. Make sure the others take the 'grave oath' like you did okay?" Sakura said. "Yea, Forehead-girl." Ino said, as her cell rang. She picked up her cell. It was her father. "Gotta go Forehead. Tou-san is calling." Ino said as she headed for the door. "Thanks for letting me stay Haruno-san." Ino said as she put her shoes back on. Sakura's mother nodded. "Bye Daddy's little PIGGY!!!!!!!!" Sakura said as she waved goodbye to her best friend. Ino stuck out her tongue, and left.

Sakura giggled as she went back to her room. "Sakura! Dinner's ready for you anytime you want it. Oh, and I'm going out, getting more groceries." her mother said. "Yea, Kaa-chan. Have fun!" Sakura said. Mrs. Haruno had a confused look. "Your father has a mission, so he won't be back until next week." Sakura said as her mother exited and locked the door.

Sakura stopped peeking outside of her room, and finally settled down. She turned on the radio and jumped on her bed. "Oh my God! I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!" She turned up the volume, and started dancing.

_**I believe your promise **_

_**It's too hard to give me courage**_

_**always I feel it the precious time seeing you...**_

_**Stood on that corner **_

_**I felt the winds that were heading for tomorrow**_

_**The city's lights were like stardust**_

_**It wraps the two people together**_

_**But each of them have a different shine**_

_**Your laughing is the brightest to me**_

_**You are like shining star**_

_**Like a lonely bird,**_

_**We can go through the darkness of night**_

_**In the cracks of the block**_

_**The times it looks like it's about to flow away **_

_**Don't forget that you aren't alone**_

_**Uniqueness,**_

_**Even if I think about it, it has no meaning**_

_**Because whenever it is, you are always yourself**_

_**Even if your pocket is empty**_

_**The most important thing is in your left chest**_

_**A dream is like a shooting star**_

_**Like a rainbow when the rain stops**_

_**It brings light into my heart**_

_**Things I continue to be troubled by**_

_**All are solved with one answer**_

_**I won't lie**_

_**I wonder what's correct**_

_**I wonder what's not correct**_

_**During those times, raise your hands to the sky**_

_**Raise both your hands higher into the air**_

_**Higher and higher, hopefully, you can grasp it**_

_**Your limitless future**_

_**Time is like a shooting star**_

_**It shines for a long time**_

_**It will come by strongly again**_

_**Today, which will never come twice**_

_**I won't give up!**_

_**I believe your promise**_

_**It's too hard to give me courage**_

_**Always I feel it...the precious time seeing you...**_

_**  
I believe your promise**_

_**It's too hard to give me courage**_

_**Always I feel it...the precious time seeing you...**_

_**I believe your promise**_

_**It's too hard to give me courage **_

_**Always I feel it...the precious time seeing you...**_

Sakura plopped down on her bed slightly tired. It was a catchy song, but quite tiring when you dance along with it. The song's music video had a beach setting to which many people from Konoha thought that Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and herself were the girls in it. It was quite amusing, and it was probably the reason why she had so many fanboys.

She heard a small "clank" that was almost unheard, but due to her intense eartraining (Tsunade called it: Tsuande's "Hyper Super Ear Training Session), it was almost as loud as a bomb being dropped on the ground to Sakura's earrs. Sakura turned her head sharply only to find Sasuke putting a picture of Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and herself on a bridge, in kimonos down. She lifted up from her bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that the way you greet a guest in your house. Tsk, Sakura, where are your manners?"

_Sasuke 5, Sakura 0._

Sakura twitched. "I only show respect for those who I know in _MY _house, and ever since you left Konoha, I DON'T know you."

_Sasuke 5, Sakura 5._

"Heh, well let's start with the introductions. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and you are...?"

_Sasuke 10, Sakura 5._

Sakura huffed and turned. "Get lost."

"Well...where is that? And how do I find it?"

"You know perfectly well where it is. It's on the border of 'Crazy' and 'Deranged' (no pun intended; sorry Beyonce and Jay-Z). I'm pretty sure your master Orochimaru knows where that is."

"Why do you have to bring that subject?"

Sakura curled her lips into an all-to-sweet-for-Sasuke's-taste smile. "Why? You don't want to talk about it? Scared to admit that my master, Tsunade-sama beat the shit out of your master?"

_Sasuke 10, Sakura 20._

Sasuke inched closer to her. Sakura held her ground, but was slightly scared of what Sasuke would do. After all, due to his absence for the last two in a half to three years, he was quite unpredictable...and THAT was what gave him the advantage.

"Well, why did it take for his own student to finish the job. Something that none of you Konoha ninja could do. So no, instead of Tsunade beating the shit out Orochimaru, it was more so me, he was useless, it was pointless learning anything else from his so I'm just doing you and Konoha a favor. Got it?"

_Winner: Sasuke! Nice try Sakura!_

That made Sakura completely silent. She had come in confrontation with Orochimaru plenty of times, but due to Sasuke's ever increasing power, HE was the one who killed Orochimaru, which made him quite strong.

"Does this mean I've won?" Sasuke asked, resting his head on one of Sakura's fluffy pillows. "...Uchiha, you compete in everything." Sakura mumbled. "Well, in every competition I win a prize right? So, I want my prize." Sasuke said closing his eyes. Sakura faced. "And what does thou want, oh mighty Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura said, placing one hand on her thigh and the other hand on her hip, mocking him in an annoyed tone. Sasuke smiled. He smoothed his hand out on the bed. Sakura slightly blushed. "Entice me Sakura...sing to me." he said turning his in Sakura's direction. Sakura's face flushed a tomato-ish red. She turned so Sasuke wouldn't see it, which of course didn't work. "I'm not a siren Sasuke-kun. Don't think I'm suppose to entertain you with songs." Sakura said, stressing and popping a vein, while she watched (out of the corner of her eye) that his smirk was widening. "You're not _a _siren, Sakura. You're _MY_ siren, and you were singing earlier with no problem, so why do you want to stop now?" Sasuke asked. "Maybe because you're asking, or moreso demanding. And second, don't treat me like I'm some possession. You know damn well I have free will. I will not be made a possesion."

Sasuke gave her "bedroom eyes." "You sure about that Sakura?" he said with a silky, baritone voice. It made Sakura's spine shiver with pleasure. Suddenly Sakura started to feel wierd. She couldn't move her body. She looked down, then she looked in Sasuke's direction. She saw that Sasuke's sharigan was activated. By then, she knew that Sasuke truly did have the advantage...

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Authoress' Note: New Chapter! I think this would have to be my most favorite chapter out of the whole story right now. Well, now Sakura's stuck in an awkward situation, and she doesn't know that much about the Sharigan to break the hold Sasuke has on her. Well, yea, keep those reviews coming and i'll keep the chapters coming. Oh, and the lyrics belong to the song on Naruto's 6th season ending theme. I love that song. Like I said, review, and make Saku-chan a very happy kunoichi! Or else...takes out black gloves


	6. Of Love Or Lust?

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. A sort of yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

**Disclaimer: **Um, yea, I don't own Naruto. For some reason, I wasn't given the ability to think of such an idea, therefore Masashi Kinomoto thought of it before I could have. MASASHI!!!!!!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!

**WARNING!!!!!! CAUTION: **Sorry, it gets rated M in this chapter. My perverted side took over. I knew this was going to happen, I just didn't know when. So, if you don't like these um...scenes, please, turn away now. Stop reading, etc. If you're okay with this, then fine. Keep going. Have fun, and don't say I didn't warn you.

Sasuke looked at Sakura completely emotionless. The sharigan eyes were fixated on Sakura, and took absolute control of her body. She couldn't feel it anymore, and she was petrified. What make it even more antagonizing was that she was moving _toward_ Sasuke, who was outstretched on the bed. _Kami please, please, save me. This has to be like sexual harrasment or something. FUCK! KAMI HELP ME!!!!! _she mentally screamed in her head. "Sakura...you still aren't working on controlling how loud your thoughts are." Sasuke said. "STOP READING MY MIND. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she yelled. Sakura walked at a faster pace to Sasuke, which made her even more nervous. "I'll get pregnant because of you and become a teenage mother." she replied to Sasuke. "Good. That's one of my goals that will partially be out of the way." Sasuke replied. She was now over top of Sasuke. _Kami...you hate me._ she thought.

Sasuke's sharigan was still activated. He put his arm to the gold area on her fishnetted top which would release it. "Stop it Sasuke...I don't want..." she said before she was interrupted by Sasuke's tongue being plunged into her mouth. Once she parted away for air, she told Sasuke again to stop. She looked into Sasuke's eyes again noticing that the sharigan activated, but she felt herself again. She realized that she was doing this, on her own free will. She wanted---no she _desired_ Sasuke more than ever. Was it love? Was it lust? Right now, Sakura didn't give a damn about either. All Sakura knew was that she was about to have her wildest dream fulfilled.

She helped Sasuke pull his arms out of the sleeves of his samuri-like clothing, revealing the sex god's damn fine body. She could feel herself turning redder and redder each moment. She looked at Sasuke again and saw that he was looking at her._ It was her turn_. Her eyes widened, when Sasuke was able to get the strap loose from the gold, circle-like bangle holding her top together. Before Sasuke could even get a glimpse at her (naked duh), she covered herself with her arms. She felt so embarrassed. In her eyes, she could see all of her imperfections. People could've mistaken that she had a fever due to her ever-increasing redness (for the upteenth time!!!!!).

Sasuke kissed her neck making her sigh and moan with pleasure. _That did it. _It turned him on completely. He craved more and more of those sounds, especially when they were coming from her. _God, I wanna just ravish her sooooo badly. _Sasuke thought to himself, but made sure Sakura couldn't hear it. She loosened up and snaked her arms around Sasuke neck. Sasuke undetectibly cringed at the feeling of someone else's body so near to his own. He leaned back while Sakura was still on him, and turned out the light.

"Take it slow for me Sasuke-kun..." she said. _Damn, that's gonna be hard to do._ Sasuke thought to himself. He gently glided over top of her and just when they were about to begin, the house door began to open. "Shit!!!!!" Sakura said as she got up. Sasuke put his clothes back on and placed his katana to the side. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "My mother's home, if she catches you here, I don't know what she'll do to me, or worse you." Sakura said. _What's the worst her mother could do? _Sasuke thought. Sakura clearly heard that thought. "You don't want to know." Sakura said bustling back into her top, jumping up and down, muffling the conversation she and Sasuke were having. She opened the window. Sasuke jumped onto the window pane. "I'm not leaving until you promise me something." Sasuke said, trying to hide a small smirk. "What?" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone, trying to kick him out of her room. "Promise me...we'll continue what we started." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed (her blushed diminished when she heard her mother coming through the door). She nodded, and Sasuke left without a trace. Sakura closed her window, and jumped in her bed, pretending she was asleep.

When her mother came in there, she (thought she) saw her daughter resting peacefully, after a _very_ long day. Although, she couldn't stop feeling that she heard voices in her house. Then, again, her daughter wasn't the only one who had an extensively long "off-day." She stroked her daughter's hair, and kissed her daughter. "I hope the world can handle such an innocent angel like her." Mrs. Haruno mumbled.

_Pft...like she, Haruno Sakura, was __**that **__innocent. _

_Meanwhile..._

He walked past his accomplices and straight to his room. "Good evening Sasuke-kun, we were wondering where you we---" Karin said before she was cut off by a katana at her neck. Sasuke had a bored sort of expression on his face. "I don't think...that it's any of your business." he said looking at Karin. He removed his katana from her neck. "You're so damn annoying." Sasuke said, and with that he left. Usually he'd say that to Sakura, but he didn't really mean it. With Karin, however, that was a differnet situation. She truly was annoying.

Sasuke closed and locked his door. He lied on the bed, absolutely upset with himself. _I was so damn close. A couple of minutes and..._ His face expression turned from that of anger, to that of a smirk. A couple of minutes, and he would've had the best time of his life. He let thoughts of Sakura's moans fill his head, finally drifting off to sleep.

Authoress' note: I know, I know. I've turned into a monster. I didn't write this, the perverted side of me did, and I couldn't fight it off. It was too strong. So sue me. I tried giving Sasuke the cool, perverted personality. At least he was groping her ass right? Ok, ok, if you hate me for this you can stop reading, but if you find that this is still a good story keep reading. I promise you there won't be another perverted chapter like this, until later on. I don't know, maybe sooner. It pops up randomly so be prepared, ok? Oh, and if you are a Karin fan and love her, well please stop reading also. This is my personal opinion, but who needs Karin. As seen on my profile, I _**HATE**_ Karin. Hate, hate, hate. She needs to just fucking crawl under a tree and die. There will be no SasukeXKarin moments in her. So, yea. Just some personal notices I wanted to point out. NEW CHAPTERS ON THE WAY!!!!!!!! Yea, the adventure is continuing on.


	7. Let the Games Begin

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

**Disclaimer: **Okay, listen here's the deal. Even though, I could possibly have made Naruto, because I know for sure I have an extensively wierd imagination, just know that I didn't. I DID NOT MAKE NARUTO!!!!!! Masashi Kinomoto did. So, yea. That's it.

Sakura tried a new method...having her alarm clock turn the radio on. That would be her new alarm. It didn't work.

Sounds of J. Holiday's song bed filled the room. _Damn, this is some shit._ Sakura mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head. She obviously didn't listen to a word to what the sound nin told her while in the "Forest of Death."

_Sound travels through the ears, and even if you try to block out sound, you can't. The body is made of 75 _(i think) _of water. Even if you block the sound from your outer ear, the middle and inner ear pick the sound up, so you can never escape it. Basically, your body is like one, big, pool of water. _(ok, paraphrazing here)

_**Uh huh, uh huh, bed, bed, bed, **_

_**gonna put you to bed, bed, bed...**_

Sakura pulled her pillow over her head.

_**Girl change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like**_

_**Alright, okay**_

_**Tonight we're having things your way**_

_**Perfume, spray it there**_

_**Put our love in the air...**_

Sakura glared menacingly at the alarm clock. If the alarm clock had a face, she could swear it would be smiling right now. She was trying not to destroy her alarm clock. It would've been the 16th one this week.

_**Now put me right next to you**_

_**Fittin' to raise the temp in the room**_

_**First rub my back like you do, **_

_**Right there, uh uh, right there, uh, touch me like you care...**_

Sakura got furious. She punched the alarm clock continuously until it looked like a piece of smashed up rock. She wanted to forget about the events that happened last night (I'm right there with ya). Of course, that wasn't going to happen. On top of that, the alarm clock refused to stop playing. It took the beating, but still played out of pure defiance.

_**Now stop**_

_**and let me repay for all the work you've been through**_

_**working that 9-5 staying cute like you do, **_

_**oh, oh, oh**_

_**I love it, I love it**_

_**You love it, You love it**_

_**Everytime, everytime**_

_**We touchin, we touchin...**_

"FUCK YOU! ALRIGHT! I'LL GET UP! I GET THE MESSAGE!!!!!! STOP MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY! SO I LOVE SASUKE-KUN, IS THAT A CRIME????????!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she pulled the sheets off of her, and threw the alarm clock out of the window. At that point, it gave in, and was completely destroyed. Out of the many alarm clocks she had, that was the bravest one to stand up to her. It should've been saluted, because in the end, the alarm clock truly won.

"I pity your alarm clocks." a voice said at her door. There stood Tenten dressed in her usual white and red. Her hair was in buns, and she stood proudly as the light reflected off of her headband. "Panda-chan, not right now..." she mumbled under her covers. "Geez, you're worse than Shikamaru, Forehead-girl." another voice at the door said. "Not you too Ino-pig." Sakura mumbled. Ino walked over to Sakura's bed and pulled the covers off of her head. "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!!!!!!!!" Ino said as she smiled a little too sweet for Sakura's taste. And Sakura _loved_ sweets.

"I hate you both." Sakura mumbled as she sat upright on her bed. "Sakura-chan, w-we just c-came to make s-sure that you w-were dressed f-for Tsunade-godaime. S-she called a-all of u-us to m-meet her." another voice said hiding behind Tenten. "Hinata, didn't I tell you to stop studdering? Come on, you know you stopped with the whole shy girl act a long time ago." Tenten admonished. "Hai, Tenten--I mean..." Hinata said slightly smiling, "Panda-chan." Tenten twitched. "Nevermind...I liked you when you were studdering." Tenten said. All of the girls laughed.

"Well, get washed and dressed Forehead. Tsunade-sama called and you out of anyone should know that she doesn't like to wait." Ino said, putting her hands on her hips. "Right." Sakura said, and dashed into the bathroom, grabbing her towl in the process.

_15 minutes later..._(the shortest time Sakura's ever taken a shower)

Sakura rambled from one side of the room to the other. Grabbing her vest here, jumping up and down trying to pull up her shorts there...Ino, Tenten, and Hinata just sweat dropped. Sakura ran in front of the mirror make last minute preparations with her hair, makeup, etc. "You look fine Sakura-chan. Let's go, I get the feeling that Tsunade-godaime is not going to like the fact that we are so late." Hinata said, watching her rub a little cherry lipgloss on her lips. Sakura closed the lipgloss, and stood in front of the three girls. "Yosh! Let's go guys!" she said. All four girls dashed out the door, ready for their missions of the day.

_Meanwhile..._

"And so, you all do have information on Itachi's whereabouts?" Sasuke asked, looking at each of them with unreadible eyes. "Yes, Sasuke-sama. Karin said that she questioned some of the new prisoners. Of course with a little force, they gave us some information." Juugo said looking deep in thought. Recently, Juugo didn't have any anger rampages. The new serum that one of the prisoners were working on was doing quite well. "It seems that the Akatsuki have made a hideout on the border of Konoha. Kinda stupid. Don't you think?" Suigetsu said, while scrubbing his sword. _What are you thinking Itachi..._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun, what's the plan?" Karin said looking a little interested. Sasuke closed his eyes. "What else Karin? We take a trip to Konoha." Sasuke replied. "That's not exactly the best idea." Suigetsu said back. "We're S-class criminals, you, Sasuke being a traitor. We could---" Suigetsu said, before he was cut off by Sasuke's voice. "Well...let me rephrase my statement. We stay in a secluded area. Not on the border of Konoha, and not even going into Konoha. Unmarked territory." Sasuke said, his tone told the story. He was getting annoyed.

"As long as we keep our chakra levels at a normal level, we'll be able to ease on into to the Akatsuki territory and soon, complete the goal." Juugo said looking in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke gave him a nod of approval. "That's the plan. We leave at noon. Any questions?" Sasuke asked, in a relaxed, cool tone. Everyone was silent. Sasuke nodded once more, and the three left. _This will be the final confrontation Itachi...prepare yourself._

_Back with the girls..._

Tsunade slammed her hand onto the desk. The four kunoichi flinched. "You know how I don't like to wait girls, and yet you arrive 12 minutes late." Tsunade said with a stern voice. "It wasn't the girls, it was because of me Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, taking a risky chance of talking to her master. Tsuande fumed, took a sip of her "liquid help" (ack..ack cough coughsakecough cough). She sighed. "Don't let it happen again." Tsunade said, with a much calmer voice. Her other apprentice, Shizune sighed with relief and whispered in her ear. "THAT'S RIGHT!" she said pulling out two manilla folders. "You won't be doing your daily missions today. Today...we get down to business." Tsunade said, grinning. At first the girls were confused, but then they realized that it was a matter of two things.

_Exterminating the Akatsuki...or_

_Finding and retrieving Sasuke..._

"Shouldn't the guys be doing a mission like this?" Ino asked. Tsunade nodded. "I was considering that at first, but then Shizune made up a good point." Tsunade said looking at her apprentice. Shizune smiled. "You all have an advantage unlike the boys." Shizune replied simply. "What, may I ask, is that?" Tenten asked stepping forward.

"You all have been given the gift of seduction." Tsunade simply replied.

At that Ino stepped forward as well. "What are you saying? This is a seduction mission?" Ino asked. "Well, that is your decision. ANBU nin have detected extreme chakra levels, that only belong to the Akatsuki. We don't know if this is a trap, so I want you to go undercover. Get into the Akatsuki no matter what. I want you to find the secrets, gain their trust, do whatever it takes." Tsunade said. "A word of warning girls. Their leader, Pein, is no fool. He will find out who you are, and will possibly kill you, be prepared for anything." Shizune said. Her voice sounded serious and concerned. She looked at the four girls harshly. "_Especially..._Itachi Uchiha's Mangekiyou (if that's how it's spelt). Once he get's into your mind, there's no way of him getting out until he decides." Shizune said. Tsunade looked at Ino. "Ino, you have the advantage. Your kekke genkai consist of mind jutsu. I'm sure your clan has something the can protect your mind and counter the Sharigan's Mangekiyou. Your father has agreed that you will go under some harsh training in order to counter and posibbly overcome the Sharigan." Ino sulked, then nodded.

Tsunade turned to Hinata next. Hinata had been silent the whole meeting, but the look in her eyes, said it all. _She was ready._ Sakura secretly envied that confidence Hinata had. Like herself, Hinata had grown over the last few years. Not just physically, but internally as well. "Hinata, you have one of the oldest, and most infamous kekke genkai in all of Konoha. People tremble at the name of Hyuuga. I KNOW you're father keeps scrolls that know how to counter and possibly overcome any Sharigan tricks. I'm am trying to convince the elders as we speak to let them train you." Tsunade said. Hinata slightly nodded.

"Tenten...my panda-chan." Tsunade said, smiling in Tenten's direction. One could see the pink tints on Tenten's cheeks. It made her look even more adorable. "Weapons will not block the Mangekiyou from your mind. You are powerful physically, but for this mission, I need you to be mentally and emotionally prepared as well." Tsunade said. "The best advice for you I can give is to avoid all eye contact with the Tsukiyomi. If you can avoid Itachi, do so, but if not, act carefully around him. Use your words wisely. Get on his better side." Tsunade warned. Tenten stood firm. "Hai, Tsunade-godaime." she responded.

"Last, but of course not least Sakura..." Tsunade said as she grinned. "Are you ready for another Tsunade's Super Intense Cram Session (where does she get these names???)?" she asked. Sakura sighed. "H-hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura mumbled. Tsunade frowned. "Stand up straight and speak so I can hear you." Tsunade said. _You're starting to sound like Hinata._ Tsunade thought. "Sakura, I have taught you everything. My strength, my chakra control, my summoning...but one day, I decided to take a look at the Haruno history. Your clan has another kekke genkai as well." Tsunade said. All of the kunoichi looked confused (with the exception of Shizune and Tsunade). "The only kekke genkai I know of that my family has, is advanced intelligence." Sakura replied. Tsunade raised her hand, and closed eyes. "You wonder why you have great chakra control, ne?" Tsunade asked her. "Um...sometimes I guess..." Sakura said. "Well, as I was doing research one of your ancestors came up with a unnamed jutsu. Your clan can sense chakra so keen and precisely it seeped into the body's senses, mostly around the sight and touch area." Tsunade explained. "So...I have an kekke genkai similar to like Hinata's or Sasuke-kun's?" Sakura asked. "Well...not exactly. It's not just sight. It's also touch as well. You can 'see' and 'feel' people in a different way through that jutsu. You have an extensive degree of sight, which enables you to see an opponent's weaknesses and strengths using any other jutsu to your liking any way you seem fits. Taijutsu and Ninjutsu are futil due to the fact you can counter it. The jutsu blocks out any form of gentjutsu automatically, so as long as you use that jutsu, you will become immune to Itachi's Mangekiyou." Tsunade said, opening her eyes again. "So how come I ws never told I could use this jutsu before before?" Sakura asked. _It really could've helped during my first chunin exam, and other missions._ she thought silently. "Your parents never knew the jutsu. It was only taught to a couple of generations after the ancestor who came up with it, then it wasn't taught at all. It became too advanced, so as time moved on, the jutsu became forgotten, as well as forbidden." Tsunade said. "It's a forbidden jutsu?" Sakura asked, still trying to soak all of this in. "Right." Tsunade said. "All of you. My best kunoichi of this village, will be going on this mission. Do your best, don't give up, and be prepared for anything. From here on, this is your last day as chunin. You all are now jounin, as well as ANBU. This is your first mission. Make me proud." Tsunade said.

"Will the guys know?" Ino asked. "They will know a couple of days before you leave for the mission." Shizune confirmed. Immediately, the girls understood the reason why. _The boys will never let us do this mission alone. They'll try to stop us at __**all **__cost. _Sakura thought to herself.

"You all have your mission. Remember what I said, these next two months of training with be ruthless. You will tell the boys **nothing** of this." Tsunade demanded. "Hai, Tsunade-godaime." Shizune handed the girls their own folders. They bowed, and Tsunade dismissed them.

Sakura smiled with confidence as she dashed home. _Let the games begin.._

Authoress' Note: YAY!!!!!! Panda-chan and Hinata-hime make their debut I'm so happy! To pay for the shitty chapter that my perverted side did (see chapter 6 "of love or lust") I made one where the rising events start to showDon't worry none of the heroines die. And yes, this may be a spoiler so don't read the next sentence, but if you don't care:

THE HYPERACTIVE KNUCKLEHEADED NINJA WILL TRY TO SAVE THE GIRLS... Of course what is the knucklehead without his back up?

Nara Shikamaru: The lazy genius

Akimichi Chouji: The bottomless stomach (i'm serious. where does he put all that food?)

Inuzuka Kiba: The man beast (yes, akamaru will be here)

Aburame Shino: Silent yet deadly

Rock Lee (THE HANDSOME GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!!!! ack coughcoughbushybrowscough cough)

Neji Hyuuga: The Hyuuga prodigy

_and..._

the mystery one (who isn't such a mystery if you thing of the obvious)

So, keep reading the story and send in those reviews, and as a promise, I'll keep the story unpredictable (or i'll try). R&R and make Saku-chan a very happy kunoichi. takes out kunai OR ELSE...No flames plz!


	8. Kiss the Girls

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

Ino walked home slowly, staring into the clouds. She knew that this mission was going to be one of the hardest missions she would have ever done. On top of that, she couldn't tell her teammates, the only ones who she could _truly_ trust (other than the girls). She was going to have a hard time explaining all of her long, harsh training to her friends. She knew that Chouji would probably buy it, if she made it look convincing, but Shikamaru...she would need to devise some plan to outsmart the lazy genius. Which was going to be some work and a whole lot of thinking.

She was so deep in thought, she lost concertration on the road in front of her, and in the process knocked into someone.

_Geez...troublesome woman. Can't you see where you're going?_ a voice said in front of her.

_Great...the person I'm trying to avoid..._ she thought silently to herself.

"Hello...earth to Ino? You there?" the lazy voice asked, as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Get your hand out of my face Shikamaru." Ino retorted as she swatted his hand away. "Just wanted to make sure you were there. You seemed lost in thought as you were bumping into me. You okay?" Shikamaru asked, a slight smile creeping on his facing on his face. After all, it was a long time since he had seen his teammate so deep in her own thoughts. "I-i'm fine Shikamaru. I was just thinking about um...stuff." Ino replied back stiffly. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You wanna talk about it? My mom went grocery shopping. She bought a big tub of chocolate ice cream. We could eat some and watch some disney movies and talk about how non-realistic they are. You know, what you usually like to do." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of head, his cheeks beginning to turn red. Ino smiled. It was cute. How could anyone say no?

"Sure Shika-kun. I'd like that." she said, and stood side-by-side as they walked to Shikamaru's house.

_Meanwhile..._

Hinata walked through the village of Konoha. _This might be the last time I ever see this village again._ she thought, feeling a nearby tree. She continued walking. Before she knew it, she was at Ichiraku's. She smiled slightly. _Why not have a bowl or two._ she thought again. She walked to Ichiraku's and asked for a medium size bowl of ramen. Within five minutes, she was served with her order. She put her hands together and said quietly, "Itadakimasu." Then, Hinata broke her chopsticks and began eating.

While she was eating, a clumsy boy came stumbling up to Ichiraku's as well. "ONE EXTRA LARGE BOWL OF MISO RAMEN! EXTRA SPICY!!! PLEASE!!!" he said happily and a little hastily. He was served within a couple of minutes. Hinata froze. She knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice that made her faint everyday. It was a voice that made her face turn as red as a tomato. It was the voice that made her stop dead in her tracks. It was _his_ voice. Uzumaki Naruto's. _Maybe if I stand still, he won't see me._ Of course, that didn't work. Naruto looked beside him and saw Hinata there. Her face turning redder and redder by the minute. "Hey Hinata-chan, what's up? Almost didn't see you there!" Naruto said between slurps. _Damn it.._ Hinata thought. _I won't faint, I won't faint, I won't faint. I AM a Hyuuga. I won't, I can't faint..._ Hinata chanted steadily in her head. "um..Konnichiwa Naruto-kun. Genki desu ka? (How are you?)" Hinata asked politely smiling as her the red tint in her cheeks burned slightly less. "Hai, genki desu. (I'm doing fine.) Just having a snack. I heard you were at a meeting all day with baa-san, what happened?" Naruto asked. "OH NOTHING...UM...ANDITHADNOTHINGTODOWITHANYLIFE-THREATNINGMISSIONTHATIWILLBETRAININGFORHEAVILY,INTHENEXTFEWMONTHS." Hinata responded a little too loudly and fast. She covered her mouth. It earned her a few nosy spectators. "Um...gomen ne (sorry)! Ja ne (c-ya) Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she ran away quickly from Ichiraku's. "W-wait, Hinata-chan!" he said as he left money for the Ichiraku bill, and chased Hinata.

She dashed all the way to her home to the Hyuuga estate. She ran past maids, her sister, Neji, the elders, and her father. Only Neji seemed to notice. Hinata locked her door, and lied back on her bed. Once she opened her eyes, her purplish-white ones met two curious, cerulean blue eyes. She almost screamed, but kept it in.

"Wow Hinata-chan, you sure do run fast. I almost couldn't keep up." Naruto said as he flashed his all-too-famous grin.

"N-naruto-kun. What are you doing in the Hyuuga Estate? Y-you s-shouldn't be here. If my father or the elders found you here...oh my god...worse if Neji-niisan found you here, he'd----"

"He'd try to use that 64 palm thing or rotation on me, ne? Well, don't worry about it! I just wanted to ask you what you said before? You seemed so worried and worked up and we haven't really talked in a long time, so let's talk." Naruto said, blushing a little. Hinata smiled as she got up. Naruto looked at her with curious eyes. She looked back. "Well...um...we can't exactly talk in the Hyuuga compound. A boy in my room sends the wrong signals, Naruto-kun...u-unless you want to talk in my room..." Hinata said as she slightly blushed again. "No! Um..yea, let's go to that new meadow!" Naruto said rubbing his head. Hinata opened a window and slid through the other side. Naruto followed.

_Meanwhile..._

"I can't believe we are watching _this _movie out of all the movies we could've watched. Why couldn't we watch something like _The Jungle Book_, _Lion King_, or to hell with it _Tarzan_, but no...we have to watch this movie..." Shikamaru said as he took a scoop of chocolate ice cream.

"What? I like _The Little Mermaid_. This was my favorite movie when I was little. Now shush..it's my favorite part. They're about to sing 'Kiss the Girl' okay?" Ino replied as she as she licked the spoon. Shikamaru sighed. Suddenly the room got darker. The lights were dimmed, and the volume was higher then how Ino had set it. Shikamaru looked over at his mother. Mrs. Nara looked at her son and saw him glaring at her. She immediately caught on to what her son was thinking. "I just wanna set a 'the mood' for you and Ino." she mouthed. "Don't." he mouthed back. Mrs. Nara ignored her son's comment, and went back into the kitchen.

Shikamaru leaned back only to find that there was some weight on his shoulders. Ino was resting her head on his shoulder. Shikamaru slightly turned red. Ino didn't notice, and they both started to watch the movie again.

_Sebastian leaned on a strand of grass..._

_**Percussion**_

_**Strings**_

_**Winds**_

_**Words**_

_**There you see her**_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

_**She don't got alot to say but there's something about her...**_

Shikamaru looked at Ino. Ino was smiling happily at the movie. She obviously enjoyed this movie alot. _Despite how unreal it is. Then again, some of the stuff I do on mission everyday may seem unreal to ordinary people. People like Ino and me...we're not ordinary people..._ Shikamaru thought.

_**And you don't know why, but you're dying to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl...**_

Ino looked up at Shikamaru. She could tell that he was absoulutely bored with this movie. It was girly, fantasized, and probably to him just downright stupid. He had a bored and lazy expression on his face (then again he has that face on everyday), but he wanted to cheer Ino up, and that made her happy. She nuzzled in closer to him, slightly blushing.

_**Yes, you want her**_

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

_**It's possible she wants you too**_

_**There is one way to ask her**_

_**It don't take a word**_

_**Not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl...**_

_At the meadow..._

"We never really talked since that mission for the beetle, have we Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, looking casually up into the sky. Time seemed to pass by pretty fast. Hinata didn't want to start picking up her habit of fidgiting with her fingers, so she decided to pluck the nearby flowers. She looked at the grass, seeing sunflowers in full bloom. She decided to pluck some of those. "Um...not really, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied softly. "Oh...well, are you still a chunin?" Naruto asked. Hinata could feel his blue eyes stare at her. She decided to pick another sunflower. _If I tell him I'm a jounin, he'll wonder why, but I don't want to lie to him. No...it's only for the best. _Hinata pondered deep in her mind. "H-hai, Naruto-kun. I'm still a chunin." "Well, don't worry. I'll catch up soon Hinata-chan. I'll soon be like you and everybody else in Konoha, and soon, I'll be the Hokage." Naruto said smiling brightly. Hinata smiled a warm smile. "You still have that dream of yours don't you Naruto-kun?" Hinata said unconsciously. She covered her mouth. "Dream? It's gonna be reality Hinata-chan. I'll make sure of it. No scratch that, I'll make it a promise." Naruto said. Hinata dropped a flower. "A promise..." Hinata mumbled as she reached for the neglected flower. Another pair of hands picked up the flower. Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes. They both didn't know how it happened, but they were in each other's arms. "It's a promise." Naruto smiled slightly. He pressed his lips lightly against hers. She kissed him back, both of them quite red. _I-I can't believe it. I-i d-did it..._ She parted away from Naruto. Naruto smiled, and then, complete darkness...

_Thump..._

_Back at the Nara household..._

_**Sing with me now**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**My, oh my**_

_**Look at the boy too shy**_

_**He ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Ain't that sad**_

_**Ain't that a shame too bad**_

_**You're gonna miss the girl...**_

Shikamaru looked down only to meet royal blue eyes, staring back at him. Shikamaru looked and turned his head to hide the blush forming on his cheeks (Shika, Sakura tried that method; it doesn't work). "Shika-kun..." Ino mumbled. Shikamaru looked back into her piercing eyes. She looked down. "I know you don't like this movie, you probably think it's just some stupid piece of junk that isn't real, but the truth is I'm really glad you'd watch these unreal movies. It brings you back to childhood I guess." Ino looked down. "Those times where we think that magic is real, and we can be superheroes or princesses or something. It's just that, I feel like I'm growing up too fast for my own good. I wanna stay a kid sometimes, and you know----" Ino said before she was interrupted by a hand in her face. Shikamaru smiled. _SHIKAMARU SMILED A GENUINE SMILE... _"One thing I can say that these movies do teach is, is that without these dreams we used to have when we were kids, we wouldn't be who we are today. So...I'm just gonna follow the song." Shikamaru said. Ino had a confused look on her face. _The song?...OH! Kiss the girl...So wait, who's the girl?_ she thought to herself. She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt a pair of lips touch hers. Ino placed her arms behind Shikamaru's head and embraced him, kissing him back too. She leaned back on the pillow, Shikamaru overtop, still in full fledge makeout mode. Little did they know...

_Mrs. Nara was watching the whole time..._

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it how **_

_**Go on and kiss the girl...**_

_**Just go on and kiss the girl...**_

_**You know you wanna...**_

_**Kiss the girl...**_

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

Authoress' Note: Yay! Sorry it took so long. I was thinking back to my childhood times, and I remembered how _The Little Mermaid_, was like one of my favorite movies (other than Aaladin and Peter Pan). So...I wanted to have some NaruHina and ShikaIno moments, because most of the story is gonna be SasuSaku. Don't worry though. There will be NejTen moments (hopefully in the next chapter). And duh, this story is about SasuSaku so you don't have to worry about that my SasuSaku fans. Surprised you at the end there didn't I? Mrs. Nara was watching. You see, if my mother found me there in full makeout mode with ANY guy (whether we were really close or teammates or my parents have known the boy and his parents for a long time; doesn't matter), she'd cut his head and my head off on a silver, no, GOLD platter. She'd kill me (after she killed the innocent victim who is the boy)! Well, yea, enough about my would-be problems. More chapters on the way! R&R! No flames plz! Make Saku-chan a happy camper/kunoichi! Thankies!


	9. Like a Panda

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

**Disclaimer: **I haven't owned, do not own, and probably will NEVER own Naruto. Just to make sure we get some stuff straight here.

Tenten walked home twirling her new weapons in her hands. She felt naturally drawn them. It was as if this was something she was missing, but now she felt so complete. _I've never seen these weapons before...they look like the ones used off of the movies...what was it? Oh yea! Daredevil and Elektra. What did Tsunade-godiame call them? hmm...Oh! The sai. Heh...I wonder if Sai was named after these weapons...Nah, these are too cool for him to be named after._ Tenten thought as she flipped them and allowed the other sai to catch it.

_Flashback:_

_Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had left after the meeting._

_"Panda-chan, I want to talk to you about something." Tsunade said._

_"Hai, Tsunade-godiame? What is it that you want?" Tenten asked in a respectful manner._

_"Each family member in your clan was given the gift of absolute control over weaponry, but there's much more to your history than what you expect." Tsunade said while smiling a little. _

_"I don't happen to have an eye jutsu as well, do I Tsunade-godaime?" Tenten asked, with a confused look on her face._

_Tsunade laughed. "No, no. It's nothing like that. Each member in your clan had a weapon that they were extremely close to. When they had that sort of weapon, it was as if they were invincible, even though the weapon was only allowed to attack and defend certain things. Your family had ways of using those weapons for anything they felt like doing." _

_"So...does that mean I have a weapon I'm close to?" Tenten asked, a little confused, nervous, and excited._

_"Yes, you do. Shizune, would you please?" Tsunade asked as she looked in Shizune's direction. Shizune grabbed a decorated box of black with red stripes going down the ends. Tsunade took the box." Doumo." Tsunade replied. Shizune nodded. Tsunade opened the box, when she did, Tenten's eyes got big._

_"Panda-chan, these were for you. Before your mother died, she had her plan set for you. You would not only be the Weapon's Mistress of the Fire Country, you would be perfected in one of the most difficult training methods, handling these weapons. These...are known as the sai." Tsunade explained grinning as Tenten's eyes got bigger._

_"Sugoi!(Awesome) Kirei desu (It's beautiful)! Okaa-chan...she did this for me?" Tenten asked. _

_"Your the only Panda-chan in this village who she had...of course she did this for you. Take this with you. Guard it with your life. Make your Okaa-san proud of having such an honorable child like you for a daughter." Tsuande said as she closed the box. She put it into Tenten's hands._

_Tenten bowed politely (anything above a 45-degree angle is a polite bow) while saying, "Hai, Tsunade-godiame." __**I'll make you proud of me okaa-chan for you having a daughter like me. **__Tenten thought as she left._

_Back to present..._

"TENTEN-CHAN!!!!" an all to familiar voice to her screeched. She turned and saw Rock Lee running in her direction at an extremely alarming rate. "Okay...if I run, he'll be able to catch up in no time, but if I don't run...damn it, I'm sure gonna regret it." Tenten mumbled. She didn't decide to take that chance and waste chakra in the process. Rock Lee ran up to Tenten. "TENTEN-CHAN, GAI-SENSEI TOLD ME TO GET YOU FOR A TRAINING SESSION!!! ISN'T IT GREAT???" Rock Lee asked over-enthusiastically. "Erm..yea, sure Lee, but why do I have to come?" Tenten asked slightly irrated with his overly-animated self. "SO COME ON TENTEN-CHAN!!!! LET'S GO!!" Lee said. Before Tenten could even say no, Lee had dragged to their regular training field. Neji and Might Gai were already there waiting for them.

"Nice to see that you could make it, my youthful student. Hopefully, the meeting you were in with the hokage was full of youth." Gai said in a cheerful voice. Tenten rolled her eyes. No one seemed to notice, except for Neji. "I saw that..." he whispered lightly in her ear. "You see everything with those eyes of yours Hyuuga." Tenten retorted sarcastically. "Was that sarcasim?..." Neji replied. "Boy, nothing gets past you does it Hyuuga?" Tenten whispered back. Neji twitched. "Stop calling me 'Hyuuga,' you either call me Neji-san.." he said as he lips curled into a smile, "or Neji-kun." "In your dreams white eyes." Tenten said as she strolled past Neji to stop the student/teacher lovefest between Gai and Lee. Neji smirked.

Gai wiped his eyes from crying "youthful tears of joy." "Alright, my youthful students, time for some sparing. You know the drill. Tenten, Neji you both battle it out, and whoever wins spars youthful Lee here." Gai said wiping his eyes again.

Tenten flipped her kunai into her hands. _Boy, do I have a surprise for you Neji.._ Tenten thought to herself as she smirked slightly. Neji closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, his Byakugan. He got into his battle stance.

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"Are you staring at my chest?"

"No..."

"Liar."

"Maybe."

Tenten rolled her eyes again and ran straight forward to Neji. _Doesn't she know that a frontal assault doesn't work?_ Neji thought as she used rotation on her. Tenten skidded back a little but kept running again. Neji sighed and did rotation again. She kept moving forward this time and piered her kunai through the Byakugan's blind spot. This caused rotation to stop spinning. "What the fu--" Nejii said, before she was punched to ground by Tenten. "YES! TENTEN-CHAN IS SHOWING HER YOUTHFULNESS!! BLOSSOM BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! BLOSSOM!!!" Lee yelled crazily. Tenten pulled out her chain and whipped in around Neji in a big motion. Since he couldn't use the rotation for quite some time right now, he used a forcefield and aimed it at the chain sending it flying. Neji sensed something coming from behind him. It was another chain, coming from a clone of Tenten. This time, he didn't have time to react. The chain pulled him to the ground. He being dragged by Tenten. "Fuck this." Neji said as he easily cut through the chains. "SORYU TENSAKAI!!!!!!!!!! (dragon scattering destruction)" Tenten yelled as she jumped into the air with four scrolls (two in each hand) releasing four air dragons into the sky. "Shit..." Neji muttered under his breath. The weapons came streaming down on Neji. However, Tenten could've sworn he had a smirk on her face. She soon felt stings all around her body. _It was just a clone._ Tenten thought as Neji continued to use the gentle fist on her. "I don't think so..." Tenten muttered. With all the strength she had left, she blocked the remaining shots, Neji tried to hit her with. Then, she side-kicked Neji into a tree. Neji wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked up and saw a pointed weapon a couple inches away from his face. "I...finally won..." she huffed. Then, she fell to the ground.

Neji disappeared. The real Neji came down from the tree. "No Tenten..you didn't." Neji simply replied. He picked her up bridal-style. She was still clutching on to her sai, but he didn't care about that. It was her, that he cared out. He brushed the hair from her eyes. "I...did...win, didn't I?..." she asked. Neji slightly smiled. "No Tenten. I did. You used too much chakra. You need your rest." Neji replied. "Oh...okay." Tenten said. She was so cute. As rough as she acted on the outside, on the inside she was as sweet and cuddly, like a panda. Neji kissed her forehead. "Get some rest Panda-chan." Tenten smiled. "You know my godforsaken nickname..." Tenten said, she nuzzled in closer to Neji, and went to sleep.

Authoress' Note: Yea, it's a short chapter. I couldn't resist some NejTen. We'll get back to the main story in the next chapter. Not that much to say about this here except sais are cool and Tenten rocks! So, yea R&R! No flames plz! More chapters on the way. Make Saku-chan a happy kunoichi/camper! OR ELSE...Thankies!


	10. The Truth Unfolds Prt: 1

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

**Disclaimer: **I can't own Naruto because it's copyrighted and owned by Masashi Kinomoto. cries

Sakura opened the door to her home. She sighed. "Tadaima kaa-chan." Sakura mumbled. "Konnichiwa, musume-chan (daughter). How did the meeting go with Tsunade-godaime?" her mother asked casually as she washed the dishes. "...Mom, I, I wanted to talk to you about that." Sakura studdered slightly nervous. Mrs. Haruno put the dishes down and wiped her hand on her apron. She walked over to Sakura (who was presently sitting at the table). "Sure sweetie. What do you want to talk about?" her mother asked smiling sweetly. Sakura wandered if that was the same way she smiled at people. It made her even more nervous. After all, Sakura was the splitting image of her mother. Her mother had pink hair and a very curvy figure. That was probably why her tou-san was attracted to her so much. The wierd thing about it, was that her eyes were purple, an exotic eyecolor befitting the Haruno name.

"Alright...it's like this. I-no, how do I wanna say this? During the meeting I had today with Tsunade-sama, she went through our history and found documents of a forbidden kekke genkai that we used to have, but was forbidden and soon lost through time." Sakura started off. Her mother had eyes that gestured her to go on. Sakura kept rambling on. "And so, Tsunade-sama said that it was only taught to a few generations after you, but she doesn't think you both know it."

Mrs. Haruno laughed, which caused Sakura to have a bewildered look on her face. "You mean Tsunade-godaime thinks that your **father** doesn't know it." Mrs. Harno replied. "So..what are you saying kaa-chan?" Sakura asked. "I'm saying..I know the jutsu your talking about musume-chan." her mother responded. "But that's not possible. It was only taught to a couple generations after our ancestor." Sakura said logically. "Well, I think it's about time you know. baa-chan, taught me the technique when I was...hmm..around your age. The technique is called Kurai seisho jutsu. The advanced form of the technique is called the Kurai Senton Seisho jutsu. The only reason why I know it, was that this trait was specifically for women in the Haruno clan, although, some men could use the jutsu as well, but that was rare---" Mrs. Haruno explained, before she was cut off by Sakura's high-pitched squeals of joy. "Oh my gosh! YOU CAN TEACH IT TO ME!! Yes! Oh my God! Yes! Thank you Kami! Woot!" Sakura shouted as she jumped up and down.

"Sakura...SAKURA!" her mother said sternly. "H-hai kaa-chan?" Sakura asked. "I can't teach you the jutsu." her mother replied. "B-but you know it, so what's stopping you from teaching it to me." Sakura asked dissapointed. "Oh, sweetheart," Mrs. Haruno said as she hugged her daughter. "It's not that I don't want to teach the jutsu to you. If I had it my way, I would, but you see, the jutsu must be acquired. You have to earn the jutsu, your own way. No one else's. I can guide you along the way musume-chan. I can even give Tsunade-godaime some tips on how to release the jutsu, but overall, it's all up to you." Mrs. Haruno explained. "Hai kaa-chan." Sakura said. "Now, the dishes need your attention. You know that we don't have a maid service. Those dishes won't get cleaned themselves." Mrs. Haruno replied while she laughed evily. "I'll be out! Itte kimasu!!!" she managed to say in between giggles, as she left out the door. "KAA-CHAN!!! H-hey! KAA-CHAN THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. All she could hear was the revving of a car's wheels. _Damn her..._Sakura thought silently. Thunder crackled. "Sorry Kami!" Sakura said as she scrubbed the remaining dishes in the sink.

_Meanwhile..._

Sasuke put his katana around his waist. He couldn't think about his cherry blossom anymore. Itachi was near, and he could feel it. His base was set in a territory that belonged to no village. The perfect place to hide and complete any unfinished business. There were no towns nearby so no innocent people could get hurt. "Juugo, I'm calling a meeting. Get Karin and Suigetsu out her now." Sasuke commanded. "Right away Sasuke-sama." Juugo said, and with that, he disappeared. _We have to be careful. We can't draw any unneccesary attention to ourselves, or that will put all of the work we did in vain. _Sasuke thought as he looked to the sky. It was getting late. Nightfall was coming, and it wasn't good for an S-rank criminal to be staying out in an unmarked territory. Ninja belonging the leaf village could be sent out to retrieve him at any minute. _"And I'm not ready to go back, yet." _

Juugo returned with Karin and Suigetsu at both of his sides. "This had better be good Uchiha." Suigetsu said as he sat down on the bark of an old tree. He had an annoyed yet calm expression on his face. Karin slapped him on his head. "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that you fucktard. I don't see you doing anything around here of importance." Karin said. "Frankly, I don't Sasuke's doing anything either. Sneaking off to be with some----" Suigetsu said before Juugo put a kunai to his throat. "Doumo Juugo. I called you here because we need to find a way to get to Itachi without drawing so much attention to ourselves. One powerful move and that will send Konoha nin spurring out here as well as the ANBU. We'll have too much to handle. You have any information we could use to keep the Konoha nin away?" Sasuke asked. Karin shook her head signaling "no." However, Suigetsu just smiled. "I think I got some info for you Uchiha." Suigetsu smiled. He pulled out a jug of water and drank it all in one gulp. After that he took out a folder. "Seems like Konoha nin are one step ahead of us. Or should I say the kunoichi of the village are." Suigetsu replied cooly as he slammed the folder down to the ground. Karin's ears twitiched. She _**hated **_competiton. "What do you mean the kunoichi..." Karin asked sternly. "Seems like Tsunade got the top kunoichi, who have been recently donned as jounin, to move on out to the Akatsuki as a mission." Suigetsu explained. "What kunoichi?" Sasuke asked. _If it's who I think it is, then we have a problem._ Sasuke thought to himself. "I haven't seen what's inside of the folder, so let's see who the mysterious ladies are." Suigetsu said as he opened the folder.

Suigetsu whistled. "Damn, those are some fine girls. Liking the blondie and the girls with buns. Shit, look at the size of those girl's jugs with the white eyes. Fuck.The pink headed girl...her curves...damn, I could do her in a minute." Suigetsu cooed. Even Juugo took notice to the girls. "They look like a piece of shit that's been eaten, then thrown up again." Karin said flatly. Sasuke looked at Karin and smirked. Karin blushed. "Karin..." Sasuke replied. "Hai, Sasuke-kun.." Karin said as she twirled a piece of her red hair. "Green...is not your best color. Stop with the jealousy act. It doesn't look good." Sasuke said as he retorted with a frown. Suigetsu laughed. Karin stormed off. "You think she will be okay?" Juugo asked. "She'll be fine." Sasuke answered.

"Well, you lived in Konoha. You know these girls?" Suigetsu asked. "Yea, I do." Sasuke responded.

_Name: Tenten_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: March 9, 1990_

_Kekke Genkai: Weapon Specialist_

_Notes: Great chakra control; specializes in weapons; known for being the Weapon Mistress of the Fire Country; Has accurate aim; extremely dangerous; __**do not **__get her angry;_

Sasuke smiled. _That's Tenten alright. The basic information is all there._ he thought. "I like her. She's cute on the outside, tough on the inside. Deadly girl." Suigetsu said. Juugo slapped him on the head again. "Alright, sheesh!!!" Suigetsu replied.

_Name: Hyuuga Hinata_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: December 27, 1990_

_Kekke Genkai: the Byakugan_

_Notes: Great range of sight; high speed; heiress to the Hyuuga Estate; very shy, and silent, yet also dangerous when threatened; great in balance; _

"Hmm...silent but deadly. Exotic too! Damn, if that's what all the Hyuuga women look like, then I wouldn't mind living in your village Uchiha." Suigetsu said as he sized up Hinata's picture. Sasuke glared at him. "You're such a damn perv." Juugo said as he rolled his eyes.

_Name: Yamanaka Ino_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: September 23, 1990_

_Kekke Genkai: The Mind Transfer Jutsu_

_Notes: Friend turned rival with Sakura Haruno, though rekindling friendship with her; Secondary apprentice to Tsunade; can be shallow, but truly cares for her friends; gossips; great speed and chakra control; can use more discipline; _

"And we meet a blondie. Hot one too." Suigetsu said. He laughed. "Uchiha, I don't see why you left the village, just so that you could kill your brother. Look at these girls. I'm pretty sure you could've had anyone of them, and you gave that life up so you could kill your nii-san? That's just---" Suigetsu said before he could even finish. He had a katana up to his neck. "You don't know the type of life I lived. You try watching your family die right before your eyes. Women are not on my mind right now (lie). Only Itachi is (lie)." Sasuke snarled evily. Juugo put a hand on Sasuke's back. "Let's just read the last record." Juugo said trying to calm Sasuke down.

_Name: Sakura Haruno_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Birthday: March 28, 1990_

_Kekke Genkai: Advanced Intelligence; Kurai Seisho Jutsu_

_Notes: Head of the overall mission; direct apprentice to Tsunade; friend turned rival with Ino Yamanaka, also trying to rekindle friendship; has been taught by Tsunade great chakra control, monsterous strength, summoning jutsus, and is currently looking for missing team member: __**Sasuke Uchiha**_

Authoress' Note: Yes, another chapter! We are back on track. Kinda made Suigetsu a perv here didn't I? (Sorry Suigetsu lovers!!) Well, um not much to say here. Getting more ideas and more surprises. Keep the reviews coming! R&R! No flames plz! Make Saku-chan a happy camper! Thankies! Cliff Hanger hanging from a cliff...and that's why they call him Cliff Hanger...


	11. The Truth Unfolds Prt: 2

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

Suigetsu had to read it again. _Is currently looking for missing team member: __**Sasuke Uchiha????????**_Even Juugo was surprised. Sasuke had an annoyed expression on his face. "YOU WERE TEAM MEMBERS, WITH HER???? SHE'S GOING ON THIS MISSION???? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?????" Suigetsu yelled. Sasuke sighed. They were going to have to make a new plan. If they both ever came in conflict with each other, then that would cause some trouble.

Sasuke looked back at Suigetsu, who was rambling on about how Sasuke should have never left the village and how stupid he was acting. Juugo looked at Sasuke. He wanted them to talk alone. Sasuke understood. "Suigetsu, go with Karin. I want more information like this. Move out, and don't make yourselves known." Sasuke demanded.

"But we're----" 

"Do you really want to question Sasuke-sama in the present mood he is in?" Juugo asked. Suigetsu walked back to the tent. "What is it Juugo?" Sasuke asked. "This girl here, the girl with the rose-like hair, is she the one you have been sneaking off with?" Juugo asked smiling. Sasuke looked up to the sky. "So sue me if I wanted a little fun." Sasuke replied in a lazy-like tone. "I think you're beginning to get homesick." Juugo replied. "I'm not homesick Juugo. (lie)" Sasuke responded simply. "Well Sasuke-sama, this is quite a predicament you're in. If those girls come in contact with us, this can put a dent in our plan." "I'm starting to get an idea. We won't have to worry so much about these girls, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. They'll be too busy with the mission, but Sakura, will be a completely different situation. She has sharp hearing and can sense my chakra clearly, even if I level it down." "So..." Juugo said persuading him to go on. "I'm not clear on all of it. Right now, just lay low. I want to get into the Akatsuki and complete the goal. We'll deal with Sakura later." Sasuke said. "Well, just one more question. This kekke genkai of Haruno-san's..." Juugo said. "What? Her intelligence?" Sasuke asked. "No, this Kurai Seshio jutsu." Juugo replied. "What? She never had a jutsu like that. Or I've never seen her use it." Sasuke said. Juugo smiled. He flipped to another page of Sakura's profile.

"It says here that the Kurai Seshio jutsu is a type of jutsu used only for the women of the Haruno clan, though some men could use it. It allows the person to 'see' and feel things with chakra. The user can manipulate minds, objects, and other things, either with eye contact or with their hands. They also have a higher range of sight which competes with the Byakugan and even the Sharigan." Juugo said as he chuckled. "Looks like you have some competition. Though the Haruno clan didn't flaunt their technique, because they were afraid that the women would be taken from the clan and examined to try and copy the jutsu.This jutsu also allows the user to see an opponents weaknesses and strenghts, and be able to counter it with a polar opposite technique to counter it. Taijutsu and ninjutsu become useless because the user can see through it directly. It also blocks out genjutsu automatically, whether it is advanced or basic, so it can block out your Sharigan and Itachi's mangekiyou." Juugo explained further. Sasuke looked emotionless. "I'll handle this Juugo." Sasuke said, and with that he disappeared. Juugo laughed. _I hope you do have it in control Sasuke-sama. I hope you do._

_Meanwhile..._

Sakura lied on her bed with a drawing pad. Ever since Sai had come into her life, she had been observing him, and had taken up drawing as a past time. She guessed that was the only thing positive about Sai. Sakura's cellohone rang. She picked it up. "Talk to me." she answered. "Hey, Sakura, it's me, Tsunade. Shizune keeps bugging me to call you -sip- about the training session. We begin tomorrow -sip-. Be ready." Tsunade said. Her voice sounded a little slurred. "Tsunade-sama, are you drinking sake again?" Sakura asked. "That -hic- not important -hic-! TOMORROW! TRAINING FIELD 16, BE THERE!!!!!! -hic- 5:00 am." Tsunade yelled. "5:00 am? B-but---" Sakura studdered. "TOMORROW SAKURA!!! -hic-" Tsunade yelled again. "H-hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura said and hung up Sakura's cat Rina jumped down from her dresser to her bed. She purred happily. Sakura pet her. So..the trainng begins tomorrow.

Sakura's cell rang again. "Talk to me." she said as she answeed it. She suddenly felt a gloomy atmosphere. "Sakura...didn't you hear the news?" Ino asked over the phone. "What news? Tenten...she won't be with us anymore..."

Authoress' Note: Yea, I think this might be the last dull chapter. I've been having a semi-writer's block. I'm getting over it slowly. Okay? This is another short chapter. It's leading to the longer chapters. The next, upcoming chapters will be much better. R&R _**No flames please! **_For those who can't see. I **am** serious. I only take civilized critiques. Nothing else, because I'm still learning the way of being a good writer, because, yea, I'm kinda new to this still. Thank you!


	12. Seperation

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

Sakura stopped petting Rina. She was beginning to develop a headache. Thoughts were swirling in her head. _What? Why? When? Where? How? _"Sakura. Sakura? You're still there, ne?" Ino asked, sounding a little worried. "Y-yea. Is Tenten with you?" Sakura asked hurriedly. "Yea, she's here." Ino said.

"H-hello?" Tenten asked.

"Panda, why? Why are you leaving us?"

"It's only for the mission. Thank Kami it's only for two months. Don't worry. It will pass by shortly. Tsunade-godaime said that I need to keep my emotions together, or I'll be the one most prone to Itachi's Mangekiyou. He'll find out about the mission, and then Pein will kill us, as well as the rest of the Akatsuki. Saku-chan, it's only two months, we'll be together again." Tenten said, with alot of concern in her voice.

"Where are you going though?" Sakura asked. She was trying to conceal her unruly emotions herself.

"A nearby village. It's been rumored to be one of the most peaceful villages. Even the scenery is peaceful despite all the chaos going on in the leaf village." Tenten said happily.

"You seem really excited." Sakura said. She smiled. _Tenten must really want this. She's always wanted to grow in power. I don't want to be the one who stops her. _Sakura thought. Her mood changed.

"Well, Tenten, I wish you the best of luck!" Sakura said happily.

"WHAT???" Ino and Hinata yelled on the other line.

"Eavesdroppers..." Tenten muttered.

Sakura laughed as she heard Tenten, Ino, and Hinata argue amongst themselves. "Girls, listen. I know for sure Tenten wants to do this. We can't let ourselves get selfsih and put our needs before others. Ino, you should know that moreso than anyone else. Tsunade-sama taught us that." Sakura scolded.

"How about this. We go and see you off tomorrow Tenten. That way we can get our last goodbyes in." Hinata suggested.

"That's great. I would really appreciate it. I hope you aren't upset with this decision. I think I really need it." Tenten said.

"Panda-chan...how did Lee and Neji take the news?" Ino asked.

"...remember...the guys don't know about the mission. So...they don't know about me leaving. Tsunade-godaime and Gai-sensei will keep both of them extremely busy, so they'll forget I'm even here...I hope." Tenten said.

"Lee? Maybe. Neji. No way. He's too much of a genius to know that you're not here." Ino replied.

"Well, I can talk to Neji nii-san, and tell him that you've been assigned to an A-ranked mission, and that you'll be away for awhile. It's that simple." Hinata said.

"I know Neji. He'll get suspicious and start questioning you. It's gonna be hard keeping this a secret." Tenten replied.

"Well..no one said that this mission is gonna be easy. I've confronted an Akatsuki member, even though I defeated one of them, they're not that easy to take down." Sakura said.

"Then we better get ready for tomorrow. It's already 10:00 p.m., and even though it's early, let's call it a day. Oyasumi!" Hinata said.

"Oyasumi!" Ino, Sakura, and Tenten responded. They each hung up, waiting for the day when each of their training sessions began.

_5:00 am..._

The radio turned on loudly. Sakura grunted and pulled the covers over her heads. _**WAKE UP YOU BAKA!!!!!!! TRAINING BEGINS NOW!!!!! **_ a voice inside of her said. "Fuck...after all this time..she's still here." Sakura mumbled. _**DAMN STRAIGHT I AM! CHAAAA!!! NOW GET YOUR FUCKING, LAZY ASS UP!!! **_Inner Sakura yelled as she jerked Sakura out of bed and on to the floor.

"Fuck you..." Sakura grunted, as she pushed up from the floor. _**You can curse all you want at me later, right now, get in that shower. Today is officially the first day of training. **_her inner voice admonished. Reluctantly, Sakura grabbed her towel, and marched straight to the bathroom.

_Yamanaka household..._

Ino was sleeping happily in her bed. She looked so calm and felt relaxed and well rested (probably thinking about a certain deer boy -coughshikacoughcough-). Nothing could spoil her sweet dreams, except of course her tou-san. Inoshi, Ino's father, busted through his daughter's bedroom doors and pulled the covers off of Ino's bed, causing the poor girl to fall on the floor. "INO!!!! GET UP NOW!!" Inoshi yelled. "Mm...chotto matte...kudasai...(wait a minute)" Ino mumbled. "INO! IKIMASHO!!!!!!!!!! (let's go)" Inoshi commanded. Ino pulled her pillow over her head. Obviously, she wasn't going to get anymore sleep with her tou-san nagging at her like that. _One foot at a time, and up we go Ino._ she thought as she tried to perk herself up. Ino trudged out of her room and snatched the towel Inoshi was holding. "Oh, and also you'll be taking a cold shower, just to make sure you'll stay awake." Inoshi said as he left her room chuckling. "NANI????!!!!!" Ino screamed before she was pulled by some maids into a changing room.

_Hyuuga Estate..._

Hinata had gotten out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She usually wouldn't wake up this early, but today was different. She was a no longer a chunin, and why not get a head start on being an example. A maid knocked on Hinata's door. "Hinata-sama, your bath is ready." the maid said as she bowed. Hinata smiled. Her maids had been so good to her for so many years. "Doumo, Yukiko-chan." Hinata said as she walked to her private bathroom. A voice was heard through the intercom.

"Hinata, I want you out here ready to train in 10 minutes. Do I make myself clear?" a stern voice said.

"Hai, tou-san." Hinata said as she clicked the button to the intercom. She sighed. She knew two things.

1) Her father was not going to show her any mercy today.

2) Today, was going to be one, long day.

She undressed and soaked easily into her bath, ready for today's challenges that were going to face her.

_Tenten's house..._

Tenten checked her clock. "5:17, dammit. I only got a couple hours of sleep. Now how am I suppose to keep up with my new sensei. FUCK!" Tenten said as she smashed her clock with her fist. Like Sakura, she also was prone to abusing her clocks. Of course they never stood a chance. Tenten pulled the covers off of her and walked into the bathroom looking at her loosely long, honey-brown hair. She never understood why girls would want to have their hair down. It would only get in their way. At least, that's what she thought anyway. She turned the shower on and felt the warm water hit against her temperate hands. It felt good. She undressed exposing the curves alongside her body, that she had tried to hide so much. She slipped into the shower, and allowed the water to wet her skin, all over. Silence and peace engulfed her.

Authoress' Note: And yea, I know you keep seeing after all the goodbye's are done, there will be some action. Okay, ALOT of action. Poor guys, they won't know what hit them. R&R! **No flames please! **Like I said before, I only take constructed criticism. I am a new author and yea, I don't know all there is to know about writing. So keep the negativity to yourself. More chapters on the way! Make Saku-chan a happy camper/kunoichi! Doumo!


	13. Words of Warning and Training Begins

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is _**not**_ mine.

Sakura walked down the dim-lighted path. She knew it was not safe for a kunoichi, let alone, **any** woman to be out when it's dark. Sakura looked back up at the house. Her mother was still asleep. _Good, I didn't make myself known. _Sakura thought. Sakura turned and kept walking, but she couldn't help but get a feeling that she wasn't alone. _Chakra...it's near. _Sakura thought as she readied herself for combat with a potential robber or raper. The unfortunate soul did _not _know who he was messing with. Or...maybe he did.

Sakura closed her eyes, but immediately snapped them open again. _There's more than one person. _she thought. Sakura could take on the people heading towards her. It would be an easy fight for her to win, but she couldn't cost loosing chakra, _especially _during Tsunade's training sessions. _Maybe I can talk things out._ Sakura thought. They were close now and she couldn't get away. Four shadows appeared to be walking up to her.

_Big guy. Around 6' 8" or 6' 9" definately not someone I might want to anger. _

_Hmm...regular guy. Muscular, well-toned. Oh my God...he's armed. He's carrying one big sword. Must be one of the seven swordsman of the mist. _Sakura took out a kunai.

_A female. Expert tracker. Well-toned. _she laughed. _Four eyes. Bold hair, then again, I shouldn't be the one to talk..._

She gasped. _Dark, raven hair. Onyx eyes. Muscular body. familiar chakra. armed with katana..._

"Sasuke..." she whispered. The moonlight shined bright down on her pink locks of hair. Her jade eyes looked brighter, curious, innocent. Sasuke smirked. She liked that cute innocence about her. "So...this is the girl in the picture. Head of their overall mission?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke nodded. "Uchiha, who are these people?" Sakura asked a little irritated. "Accomplices of mine. My team." Sasuke said, bored.

_Team..._that word stabbed her in her stomach. She desperately wanted to scream that those people weren't _his_ team. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and she were. She wanted to stop this wild goosechase.

"Hello..earth to pinky! You awake? Or are those brain cells of yours not working?" Karin said. That did it. "LISTEN HERE CARROT TOP, I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME SO EARLY IN THE MORNING. I'M ALREADY IN A BAD MOOD AND UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE KNOCKED TO KINGDOM COME, I SUGGEST YOU SHUT THAT FLAP OF YOURS YOU CALL A FUCKING MOUTH!!!!" Sakura snapped. Suigetsu cracked up. "Hahaha..finally...hahahahaha...someone tells that bitch off...hahahahahaha..." Suigetsu managed to get in between laughs. Juugo snickered and Sasuke smirked, causing Karin to blush with embarrassment. Sakura flipped a strand of hair from her face. "WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN PINKY??!!!!" Karin screeched. "What are your deaf or do you have too much wax stuck in between those big ears of yours." Sakura said slyly. Karin crossed her arms. "Not as much as you with your big forehead." Karin said. "Heh, my forehead is nothing compared to your ears, you asshole." Sakura retorted.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Hor."

"Trick...Oh yea, I went there." Sakura said as she stepped closer to Karin. Suigetsu laughed even more. Karin was so upset for Sakura embarrassimg her, she did the unthinkable. _Slap! _

Suigetsu and Juugo stopped their laughing and snickering. Sasuke turned up his eyebrow in intrest. Sakura held the cheek Karin slapped her on. She glared back at Karin with a dark, forest green eyes. Karin stood back and smirked at Sakura. "Look's like the bitch finally knows her place." she said. "You're damn straight I know my place." Sakura said as she curled her hands into a fist, and swung it into Karin's stomach. Karin was sent flying and landed in some trees. Sakura stood straight up and smiled. Suigetsu mouth hung open. Sakura closed it. "You better close your mouth. The saliva's hanging out." Sakura cooed as she strolled by. She turned to Juugo. "You should get your partner. And tell her that she's lucky. **That** wasn't my real punch." Juugo went to find Karin. Sakura backed up from the two men around her. "If you would excuse me, I'm late." Sakura said as her light rose locks of hair swirled a little when she turned. She was stopped by a hand pulling her wrist. Sasuke looked at her sternly. "I didn't come here Sakura, for you to amuse some of my partners and beat up another one. I'm here to give you a warning." Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes lightened up a little to a bold peridoted color. "About what?" she asked rather annoyed. "That mission Tsunade assigned you on..." Sasuke said aware of Sakura being annoyed. Sakura froze. "H-how do you know about that? That's confidential." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled as he neared toward Sakura, making Sakura slightly blush. He whispered huskily in her ear. "Sakura...nothing is confidential to me." It sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. She wanted more of this feeling, and Sasuke knew that too. "I'm warning you Sakura. If you go on that mission, I won't be responisible if my accomplices try to attack your team members. You can get to any other of the Akatsuki memebers..." Sasuke said, he leaned in closer. "...but Itachi is mine."

Sakura's eyes turned back to an extremely dark green. She pulled away from Sasuke's grip. "Watch me. If any of your partners tries to kill any of my friends..." Sakura said as she looked in Juugo's direction. He came back with an unconscious Karin. "Your 'accomplices' will be more than just unconscious." Sakura smiled. "Is that a threat?" Sasuke said as he smirked. "Let's make it a promise." Sakura said, and with that she left.

Sakura ran through the trees wondering what in the world she got herself into. She arrived at training ground 16, only to find an angry Tsunade. "WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG???!!!" Tsunade yelled. "I got a little...side-tracked. I'm here now Tsunade-sama." Sakura said. Tsunade chuckled. "No use crying over spilled milk, ne? Get ready, this will be the one of the longest and most strenous training sessions in your life..." Tsunade said as she dashed at Sakura (who was still putting on her gloves) at full speed.

**­­­**

Authoress' Note: Another chapter, blah blah blah. Okay, I want your vote, decision, watevs. What do you think Karin should be:

a) complete rivalry against Karin and Sakura which could later result in a total showdown?

b) Karin sees that fighting against Sakura is futile and backs off from Sasuke?

c) Karin should just be killed in the story

d) anything else you could think of that could go well in the story

Please explain what you mean if you pick any of these. For letter "d" it's your answer, so you can say whatever you want about it (as long as it goes with the story). Sorry it took me so long. School keeps me busy. More chapters on the way! R&R! **No flames please!** Only constructed criticism. Ja ne!


	14. Week 1: READY, SET, GO!

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

**Disclaimer:** I may not own Naruto, but I do own a couple of dogs! Doesn't that count for something?

Sakura skidded back. She and Tsunade had been fighting for three hours straight, and were both tired, but being the stubborn women they were, they refused to give in. However, Tsunade used Sakura's tiredness to her liking. She put on a slight smirk as she somersaulted from one of Sakura punches (which left one, big crater on the ground).

"Well, well, you've been slowing down quite a bit Sakura. Your not _tired _are you?" Tsunade said, aiming a punch near Sakura's stomach.

Sakura knew what she was doing. _ A ninja does not let words affects one's concentration, or tamper with their emotions._ she kept chanting over and over again.

Tsunade and Sakura were now in taijutsu mode. Sakura aimed punches here and there in areas only she knew Tsunade was most vunerable. Tsunade blocked every last one of her punches. Sakura began kicking. She knew that it was risky due to Tsunade's strength matching hers, but she was running out of options; punches were getting her no where. Tsunade blocked the first couple of kicks; she caught Sakura's leg, and swung her into a tree. Sakura crashed into a couple of trees, and skidded farther again.

"Tsk. Sakura...not only have you been slowing down...you've been getting _weak_." Tsunade said brushing off some dirt on her pants.

Sakura stood up glaring. Her eyes were a dark green again. She held her hands in tight fists.

_Good...I'm getting to her. She's getting angrier._ Tsunade thought. She smiled. "What's the matter PINKY, am I getting the little girl upset. You're WEAK Sakura, and you know it." Tsunade said.

Sakura dashed forward and aimed another punch at Tsunade. Tsunade only stepped to the left, leaving Sakura open for a flurry of attacks. "How disappointing." Tsunade said punching Sakura in the stomach and kicked her back. Sakura spit the blood coming from the side of her mouth down on the ground. She didn't stop. She wouldn't stop until she got one good hit in. She kept punching and Tsunade kept blocking. "I wonder if Sasuke saw you today, what would he think. Heh, he'd probably have to save your ass and comment on how annoying it got." Tsunade said. Sakura got on her knees, holding Tsunade's fists in her hands. Her head was hung down. "Oh, yes, Sakura, I can hear it now. _**You're annoying and weak.**_" Tsunade said, scowling now. Sakura snapped. She starting pushing Tsunade's fists back. Tsunade had to gain her composure back a little. "I...AM...NOT...**WEAK**!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

A large chakra blast sent Tsunade back a little. Tsunade looked back to see an angry Sakura. Her eyes were no longer green, but a bold shade of lavender; the blue jewel on her forehead shined very brightly, and the aura around her hands shined light blue. The Kurai Seshio jutsu had finally awoken.

Tsunade smiled. "That's my girl."

_Meanwhile..._

"AGAIN!!!!!!" Inoshi yelled. "Tou-san, we've been doing this for fifteen minutes straight...huffhuff...can I take a break?" Ino asked. "Do you think the Akatsuki would take a break if they found out that you were spying on them? We'll do it fifteen more times if you don't do it NOW!!!!" Inoshi replied. "Fuck this..." Ino mumbled. "What was that?" Inoshi asked. "N-nothing tou-san." Ino said.

She focused her hands in the mind jutsu position on the squirrel gathering nuts. _Poor thing...I can't believe I'm doing this to these animals. This is just cruel. _Ino thought to herself. She closed her eyes, and then snapped them open while yelling, "OMOI KIRA JUTSU!!!!!!!!!!" Her soul passed from her body to the squirrel, to a bird, to a fish, to a rabbit, and back to her body again. All the animals that she had possessed had died in the process. Ino almost cried as she saw all the animals she had killed. Inoshi nodded in his daughter's direction. "You know our jutsu only can take control of living things. I'm so sorry musu-chan." Inoshi cooed. Ino said nothing. How could she? Even though she had mastered the jutsu in a very short time, she had to kill in order to do it. _I can't let it get to me. It's __**only**__ for the mission. _Ino thought. "Take a break...you deserve it." she heard her father say as he walked back into his house.

_At the Hyuuga Estate..._

Hinata looked her father with determination in her eyes. Her hunch was right. _I knew it...Tou-san was not going to show any mercy today._ she thought to herself. She saw now that her father was charging towards her. Hinata relaxed and eased her arms into a fighting stance. Her father came at her with all he had. Determined to show that she was not weak, she dodged each attack. Due to her flexibility, she was able to dodge gracefully, and countered attacks as well. "HITOMI TSUMARI!!!!" she yelled. Her hands glowed a purple color, her eyesight became even sharper, and her veins became even more stressed. Her father continued attacking, but she dodged with less effort now. She could predict his moves now. Hinata blocked another attack and had used a simple gentle fist sending her father stumbling back. She used a Byakugan chakra blast and immediately her father dissappeared. Hinata stood there emotionlessly. _Should've known...it was just a clone._

"I think we are done with training today. We'll continue the taijutsu/ninjutsu training tomorrow." Hiashi replied. "Hai, Tou-san. Arigotou!" Hinata said as she kissed her father on the cheek. "I'm going out to say goodbye to Tenten. She's leaving for a couple of months, for the same mission that I'm going on." Hinata said as she waved goodbye. "Ja ne!" she called back. Hiashi looked at her daughter as she ran out of their estate. He cracked a little smile. _Maybe...she's getting stronger than I think..._he thought.

_The Konohagukure Gate..._

"Urgh...where are those girls? I know they didn't forget I was leaving today!" Tenten grunted as she paced up and down the gateway. Hinata came running up to Tenten waving. "Hey Panda-chan! I'm here!" Hinata yelled. "Hina-hime?! HINATA! Finally, someone didn't forget!" Tenten said with relief. "I'd never forget...after all...we are going to be seperated for two months..." Hinata replied sadly. Tenten hugged Hinata tightly. "It's only two months Hina-hime.I'll be back, and better than how I am now." Tenten whispered.

"Hey, save some hugs for us too!!!" Ino yelled as she ran toward Tenten. They all caught up with each other. Ino moreso glomped Tenten rather than hugged her. She cried anime tears and kept rambling on about how she wouldn't live if they were seperated. Soon, the atmosphere changed to that of a serious kind.

"Where's Sakura?" Hinata asked looking at her surroundings. "S-she isn't here?" Tenten asked worriedly. "No. I guess she's still with Tsunade. I'm pretty sure that Tsunade won't let her leave so easily." Ino replied thoughtfully. Out of all the people Tenten had been looking forward to say goodbye to, it was Sakura. She had understood her unlike anybody else. Couldn't she pull away from her training just to say one small goodbye?

Hinata had noticed Tenten's sadness, though she tried to hide it. "We'll go look for Sakura if that's what you'd like Panda-chan." Hinata's replied in a small voice. "No Hina-hime, if you both and Sakura shows up she'll have to go and get you both. Don't worry about, I think Sakura will show up soon." Tenten said in a brisk yet cheerful voice. _At least, I hope she'll come._ Tenten thought.

_Meanwhile..._

Tsunade was breathing heavily. _I always knew this girl would outdo me someday._ _I just never thought it would be so soon._ Tsunade thought and she threw another punch and the hot-tempered teenage girl that stood before her. Sakura smirked evily as she dodged, and punched Tsunade into some nearby rocks. Sakura stood there looking at Tsunade. At the same moment, the Tsunade that was lying before her had disappeared. "Damn kage bushin..." Sakura said as she dodged an incoming flurry of punches and kicks from Tsunade behind her. Tsunade grinned as a clone attacked Sakura from behind. It caught Sakura by surprise, but only because she was focusing. She couldn't help but get the feeling she was forgetting something.

"Sakura...SAKURA!!! What's wrong with you? You were concentrated before, what's getting to you?" Tsunade asked a little irritated. "N-nothing, Tsunade-sama. I just--nevermind." Sakura mumbled. "Well, we've been training for a pretty long time. Take a break, but I want you back here in fifteen minutes." Tsunade demanded. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she bowed slightly and ran off.

_Sakura POV..._

Why? Why couldn't I remember what I was suppose to be doing? I know something's happening today, I just can't remember... All these thoughts are just swirling in my head, like where's Sasuke, or I was finally able to release my Kurai Seshio, and...where are the girls? The girls...TENTEN!!!!

_Normal POV..._

Sakura ran even faster the Konohagukure gate. It was high noon and Tenten would be leaving very soon. _I can't believe I didn't remember this! HEY! INNER ME!! COULDN'T YOU HAVE REMINDED ME OF THINGS LIKE THIS???!!!!!!! _Sakura yelled internally. _**Hmm? Oh, sorry, but I do clearly remember a certain SOMEONE saying how annoying I was being here. I told you I wouldn't help you anymore. Regretting it, ne? **_Inner Sakura replied quite maliciously. _ARGH!!! I don't have time for this! _Sakura replied, becoming fustrated with herself (literally).

She finally arrived at the gate, only to see a solemn Hinata, a worried Ino, and a beyond furious Tenten. All three of them were looking right at Sakura, who was feeling awkward right now. "Where were you? You better have a good explanation as to the reason why you were late! Or do you forget that one of were leaving today, that we would be seperated." Ino said with worry and slight anger in her voice. "Listen, I know that I am like beyond late, but I was in some intense training and---" Sakura started before she was interrupted by a fuming Tenten. "And _what..._you couldn't have pulled away from your training for just a couple of minutes to say a small goodbye, or do you not care? Sakura, you always put yourself before anyone else. I'm not being trying to be selfish. All I wanted, was to say goodbye to my friends that I would not be seeing for TWO MONTHS. That's sixty two days Sakura. Sixty two days of being away from the leaf village. If this is how you act in everyday life, what the hell are you going to act like on the mission? If all of us get in a jam, are you just gonna save yourself and forget us?" Tenten asked trying to contain her present anger.

Sakura knew she was right. She had no excuse. The only thing she wondered right now was how these girls put up with her selfishness all these years. Tenten had much more patience than Sakura thought she had.

_Meanwhile..._

The boys hadn't been busy these days. They enjoyed the relaxation, but they wondered why they hadn't been assigned to any real missions lately. They had gathered at Ichiraku's for a "quick" bite to eat. "KEEP IT COMING OLD MAN!!!!!!" Chouji yelled, devouring bowl after bowl. "YEAH, KEEP 'EM COMING!!!!!" Naruto said slurping up more noodles in his current bowl. "LOOK AT THEIR YOUTHFUL EATING SPIRITS!!!! GO CHOUJI!!! GO NARUTO!!!" Rock Lee yelled prancing around the two noodle giants. "Those three...how troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled lazily. "If they continue eating all those noodles, not only are they going to have a high bill, they're going to run Ichiraku's out of business." Neji said bored. "Naruto, I don't know why you even try...it's not like your dick is gonna get any bigger." Sai said, while wiping a stray paint piece from his cheek. "YOU CAN KISS MY ASS YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Naruto said between slurps. His obnoxiousness caused a few unfriendly looks from nearby spectators.

"Naruto, you baka, you're embarrasing us. Stop yelling." Neji said casually. Naruto wiped his mouth. He leaned back as his belly was full, and he was happy. "Haha! I win again Naruto. Pay up!" Chouji said finishing up his bowl. The young lady handed Naruto his check, happily. "Arigatou! And please, come again Naruto-kun!" she said cheerfully. Naruto almost had a heartattack when he saw his check. "Don't say I didn't warn you, baka." Neji said cooly. Naruto emptied his favored frog wallet as he payed both Chouji and the Ichiraku bill. Chouji took his money and demanded that he get another bowl.

"So why are we here Dickless Wonder?" Sai asked not even looking up from his painting. Naruto slightly glared at Sai, then cleared his throat. "For your information, kuso atama (shithead), I just wanted to know why we haven't been on missions lately, and why the girls have been so busy---" Naruto said before he was interrupted by Kiba's voice. "Translation: He wants to annoy Sakura, and he can't do that if she's busy all of the time." Kiba said. Everyone laughed. "Jigoku ni ike Kiba!(go to hell Kiba)" Naruto retorted. "I think we should go see why the girls have been so busy lately. Don't you want to know why they're busy instead of us?" Rock Lee asked. "NO!!!!" they answered back at the same time (with the exception of Naruto). "Shows how much youth you all have." Rock Lee mumbled. "Well, I wanna know what they're up to, and you guys are coming with me." Naruto commanded. "Are you sure? Or do you just want to bring us along so that you can avoid getting a hit from Sakura?" Shino asked.

Naruto got up and left. Shikamaru sighed and ran to catch up with Naruto. The rest followed. "Dammit Naruto, wait up! Fuck! You are so troublesome." Shikamaru said. "We were just kidding." Naruto turned and grinned his famous foxy smile. "I wasn't upset about that! I just saw Sakura! She was running up this way! COME ON! LET'S GO CATCH UP WITH HER!!!!" Naruto said, dashing off. Shikamaru shook his head and followed, while the others were lagging behind.

The boys hid in nearby bushes and a tree. They could see angry girls there and Sakura trying to explain herself, and they knew it wasn't good. "Seems like Sakura-chan's in trouble." Naruto whispered. Sai rolled his eyes. "Nice job Sherlock. Anything else you think I can't detect already?" he retorted, with hints of sarcasm. Naruto, being the blonde he was, looked at Sai slightly confused. "Nevermind." Sai said in an annoyed tone.

_All I wanted, was to say goodbye to my friends that I would not be seeing for TWO MONTHS. That's sixty two days Sakura. Sixty two days of being away from the leaf village. If this is how you act in everyday life, what the hell are you going to act like on the mission?!..._

"This is bad, I've only seen Tenten like this once." Neji whispered. "What happened?" Kiba whispered back. "Let's' just say that the landscape of training field 14 was not the same." Neji said. Rock Lee cringed at the memory.

"I'm sorry Tenten. I've been thinking about alot of things to think about, and I know that that's not a good excuse, but I out of anything, just know that I'm sorry." Sakura replied sincerely. Tenten turned her head up and pouted. There was no way that she could really forgive Sakura for what she did. She felt something heavy on her though. It was Sakura, and she was looking up at her with "puppy" eyes. "Please...Panda-chan." Sakura pleaded. Tenten twitched. _I'm getting to her she thought._ _Time to pull out "Ino's" move._ "With cherries, and ice cream, yea, lots of ice cream, and sprinkles---" Sakura said, before she was shoved off. "Alright, alright. Anything to stop with the act." Tenten said. "You know. I really shouldn't forgive you." Tenten said as she looked sternly into Sakura's eyes. Sakura looked down. She couldn't face those chocolate brown irises of hers. "While I'm gone Sakura, I want you to do something." Sakura heard Tenten say.

"Kiba, move your big head I can't see!" Naruto "whispered."

Sakura put on a "smile" on. Ino and Hinata looked at each other confused. "Could you...hold that thought Tenten?" Sakura said as she walked up to the bushes where the boys were hiding. Before any of them could escape there were clones of Sakuras blocking them off. The real Sakura walked toward Naruto, practically ready to kill him. An angry aura surrounded her as she stepped closer to Naruto. Naruto squirmed as he tried to get free, but the Sakura clone had a good hold on him. Not only that, but the clone was using a medical jutsu so that it temporarily blocked all of his chakra holes. Basically, he was helpless. Each "step" (more like stomp) Sakura had put into the ground, had a created a little crater.

_10 minutes later..._

Each boy laid on the ground beaten. "Damn...Ino wasn't kidding when she said Sakura worked on her sidekicks." Shikamaru said as he tried to push himself off from the ground and regain balance. "Forget the kicks. I'm thinking about those brutal punches." Kiba said as he slowly got up. "Believe me. I've had worse beatings. She showed mercy." Naruto said as he shook off the ringing in his ears.

"More importantly, what "mission" were they talking about?" Neji asked as he brushed himself off. "SEE!!! I TOLD YOU!!!! THEY WERE GETTING MORE MISSION THAN WE WERE!!!!" Naruto said. "Maybe it was just another B ranked mission. Probably stealing scrolls or something." Kiba said as he put his hands behind his head.

"We'll see..." Shino said from behind. He took four blank cards from his pocket and placed it on the ground. "That isn't what I think it is...is it?" Naruto asked curiously. Shino smiled as he placed his chakra into the cards. There was a small puff of smoke and it showed everything about the girls, from their date of birth to how many missions they've been assigned. "Naruto's right. They've been on way more missions then we've been lately." Shino said.

"Wait...lemme get this straight...Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto..._**THIS **_colorblind, hyperactive, knuckle-headed, annoying, show-offy, ninja right here...is _**right**_?!?!?!?!" Kiba screeched as he pointed to Naruto. Everyone could see Naruto was getting pissed with the "adjectives" Kiba described him as (and also because of the evident stress-mark on his forehead). "You make it seem like it's the end of the world. And could you please lower your voice? You're giving me a headache, and ontop of that, we can't reveal all of this information. We don't know who might be out here." Shikamaru said lazily with one eye open. All of the boys headed back to their house for another day of leisure; No worries, no problems, no missions.

"Seems that the lazy kid was right...someone might be watching." Suigetsu said as he swung his sword over his shoulder and dashed back to Hebi's hideout.

_At the Akatsuki..._

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled as he danced around Deidara. Deidara let out a vexed atmosphere as he finished up his clay model of a bald eagle. "HEY DEIDARA-SEMPAI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Tobi practically yelled in his ear. Deidara put down his sculpture. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TOBI? DO YOU JUST LONG FOR ATTENTION??" Deidara asked fully flaring. "Calm down Deidara. Give the kid a chance. Besides, the Akatsuki needs a little humor. He brightens the mood." Kisami said as he took a dab of wax and started to scrub on his sword. "Well, I don't want the 'mood' lightened okay?" Deidara demanded. "Frankly I agree with Deidara. Besides, he would do better in my stomach..." Zetsu said as he smiled maliciously at Tobi. Tobi practically cried as he hid behind. "No..that's not what I mean. Relax Tobi. Remember you are a 'good' boy." Zetsu said as he switched to his "second" personality. Konan sighed as she saw all of this taking place. To her, it seemed that there was a little too much testosterone and alot less estrogen.

She went to her corner of the meeting room where she started making an origami rose. Konan put it in her hair and took out another sheet of origami paper folding it into whatever she could think of.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something everyone." Zetsu replied. It seemed that he was being ignored. "It's an **announcement** from **Pein**..." Zetsu said in a harsh tone of voice. Everyone in the room immediately snapped to attention. "It seems that we will be having new members to the Akatsuki." Zetsu replied in a less gruesome tone. "Members? Well now...how many of are coming?" Kisami asked very interested. "Four of them." Zetsu replied. "Great..another batch of boneheads I have to stay away from." Konan said as she folded another sheet of paper.

"What's the matter Konan? Too much masculinity in here?" Deidara asked in a mocking tone. Konan slammed her origami paper on the table. She glared at Deidara. "**Precisely**." she replied quite coldly. She got up ready to leave the room, until Zetsu spoke.

"Well then I have something that might interset all of you. These four members...are all women."

**Authoress' Note**: I LIVE!!!! Yes, I am back. I didn't mean for this to take so long. I'm sorry for the holdup. You know, school is getting pretty tough and I need to buckle down on it. My updates will be appearing much less nowadays. But for only a short period of time, because you know school only lasts for but awhile. I will admit though I also had a slight writers block (have you noticed that when you write, you get these often???). Um..I think that is all the announcements. R&R! **No flames please!** As a semi-new writer, I cannot stress this enough that I will **not **tolerate flames. I only take constructed criticism. If you have unruly comments and cannot back them up with a commentary as to the reason why you do not like what I did. **Don't **give a review. It isn't necessary and frankly, it's a waste of both my time as well as yours. Thankies! Make Saku-chan a happy nin!


	15. Week 2: Three Divided Paths

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

**Disclaimer**: Since Naruto(c) is copyrighted, I cannot, will not, and shall never own it. It sucks doesn't it?

Konan turned around slightly. "Four women? They'll be joining us?" Konan asked. "Seems that I have you interested Konan, but Pein-sama must see them each first. They need to have the skills to be one of us Konan. We don't just let anyone into the Akatsuki you know." Zetsu replied. "I know that Zetsu. You don't have to remind me. I **am** Pein-sama's partner as well." Konan retorted, in quite a rush as well. With that, she left into Pein's private studies.

"Where are you going Konan-chan??!?" YOU PROMISED TOBI THAT YOU WOULD MAKE TOBI A PAPER HAT!!!!?!!!?!" Tobi ranted. Konan didn't respond. She couldn't really care about a paper hat more than this announcement.

Konan turned down a dark hall, with dim lighting and opened a maple-wooden door. "Pein-sama...is it true?" Konan asked. Pein looked up from a book that was keeping him well engrossed. He placed it on his desk, and looked at Konan with his fierce, red eyes. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you Konan. You barge into my studies...it had better be good." Pein replied quite lowly.

Normally, people would just cower in fear at the sound of Pein's voice, but Konan knew that he was just putting on a gruff exterior, at least...when she was in his presence. He demanded respect, and he would get it, whether he was in close relationship with anyone or not. "Pein-sama, I want to know if the announcement you told Zetsu is actually ture? Are we having new female members?" Konan asked. Pein took his glasses off. "Konan, I thought you would actually be estatic about this. You may not talk about it to the others but you know that I know you inside and out. You've been feeling lonely lately." he said as he walked toward Konan and gently took her hand in his.

Konan tried not to show any emotion, but it wasn't working. Pein could immediately see through her charade. If she thought about anything, Pein could hear it. She knew he could, after all, all of the Akatsuki members had some sort of telepathy towards each other. Pein's and Konan's telepathy were the strongest.

"Well Konan...are you happy?" Pein asked huskily in her ear. She blushed slightly as Pein gripped onto her waist. "I-i-i'm estatic..." Konan said before they went into elongated, yet passionate kiss.

"Move your head Kisame! I can't see what they're doing!!" Deidara whispered as all of the Akatsuki members were peering into the small glass window of the wooden door. "Shut up! Pein, will hear you!" Kisame replied as continued looking into the glass window. "EWW!!! TOBI SHOULDN'T BE-----" Tobi started to say before his mouth was covered by all members of the Akatsuki. "Do you want us to get caught??? Pein-sama will have each of our heads on a gold platter served with an apple in each of our fucking mouths! DO YOU WANT THAT??!?!" Deidara replied.

"I think..it's a little too late for that." a voice said behind them. All of them cringed. It was something that they all dislike about their leader. It was called Rinnegan otherwise known as the Six Oaths of Pain. He was using one of his many bodies. This one was his most used; Yahiko.

"Aaah...Yahiko-sama. We were just um..." Deidara studdered. Yahiko folded his broad arms across his well-toned chest. He chuckled lowly which made the rest of the Akatsuki even more nervous. "Please...make it good. I want to hear the excuse you have for spying on your leader." Yahiko replied darkly. "TOBI DIDN'T WANT TO SPY ON PEIN-SAMA!!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!!!" Tobi screeched.

_Meanwhile..._

Konan and Pein were in the heat of the moment. It just proved that lust could overcome anyone, including the ones you least expected. Lust...one of the seven deadly sins known in all religions. Maybe Konan would have to repent for this later.

Pein unzipped her uniform slowly, revealing her female version of the akatsuki coat. It was a smaller akatsuki cloak barely touching Konan's thighs. The sleeves were long with red ribbons wrapped delicately around her fingers. The cloak left her shoulders bare. She thought for a moment that Pein let out a slight smile. _Just for a moment..._ Konan tried to cover up. She maybe an adult, but she knew she wasn't ready. "Konan...you made an oath to the Akatsuki. You made an oath to **me**." Pein whispered hotly in her ear. Just as she was about to give in, they both heard an obnoxious, all-too-familiar, voice yell outside. Konan gasped for air (long time to be making out huh?) as she pulled away from Pein. "W-what was that?" she asked in a quick manner.

_**"TOBI DIDN'T WANT TO SPY ON PEIN-SAMA!!!!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!"**_

Pein was absolutely furious. His own members were spying on them. He had a feeling he was being watched, that was why he sent Yahiko out to patrol the premises, but never did he think that it was the Akatsuki. _I've been slacking off. I can't have anymore distractions. They will be dealt with. _Pein thought to himself. He turned to Konan.

"You are dismissed Konan." Pein said. "Hai, Pein-sama." Konan replied, as she zipped up her coat, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Pein had some cruel punishment ready for the other Akatsuki members.

_Back to Konoha..._

"YOSH! Time for me to leave and start some training!!" Tenten said as she started her journey. Tsunade had given her a map to the village, and she already had everything she needed. "Okay it seems that I have to cross over a small bridge and after a little bit more walking, I'm there." Tenten calculated. She put the map away and started walking.

Tenten had learned that Konoha was the largest country out of all of the other hidden villages, but she didn't know it was that Konoha was this big. It would at least take two to three hours for her to even come to the bridge, and then another four hours to get to the other village. By then, it would be well into night, and of course for a female, it was not safe. Maybe Tsunade knew that too.

_I'm one of the toughest kunoichi in the leaf village! Let some s-class come near me. I'll make sure they'll remember the name TENTEN! _she thought boldly. Tenten looked down at her sai. "I could fall in love with these weapons everyday I see them." Tenten mumbled to herself. _**Well, I wouldn't advise that. Neji would get jealous that you're admiring weapons rather than his techniques.**_ a voice in her head scolded slightly.

_What the...who said that? And what are you doing in __**my **__mind?_

_**Whoa..whoa...one question at a time! Alright, you want an introduction? I'm your inner you. **_

_That can't be possible...only Sakura and Ino are the ones who have inner selves._

_**I'm here aren't I? Let me make this as clear and plain for you as possible. YOU HAVE TWO SOULS!!!!!!!**_

Tenten fell down on that part. On-lookers gave her wierd looks, but she didn't pay them any mind. She was too busy accumulating her present situation. She brushed herself off and continued on her journey.

_Okay..okay...how many people __**have**__ two souls._

_**Well there's Sakura and Ino, of course you know that, and then there's you and Hinata. Hinata hasn't really um..."discovered" her inner self yet. **_

_So then, she will unleash hers? _

_**Well yea, in the most unexpected times. Right now, her soul is laying dormant. Oh, and you might want to watch where you're going. You're going to walk right into that-----**_

Before Inner Tenten could finish her sentence, Tenten found herself walking right into a very broad and hard maple tree. She fell back clutching her head in pain.

_**You can't say that I didn't try to warn you.**_

"Fuck you..." Tenten mumbled as she stopped her head from spinning. "At this rate, it'll take more than a couple of hours to get to that bridge. I need to get a move on. Plus, the fog's getting thicker..." Tenten said as she ran off.

"What a wierd girl." an old man mumbled as he carried a dead boar back to Konohagukure.

_Back in Konohagukure..._

The fog grew thicker and thicker each moment. Any moment now, it could possibly rain. However, Sakura chose to walk at a slow pace. She didn't really have much to come home to. It had already been three days since Sasuke visited her, though she thought it would be nice to just see him again. She knew that their reunion wouldn't really last for long, and like all good things, it had to come to an end.

Like a routine, she fumbled with her keys. _Tak..tak..._ Sakura shot her head up. Even though she was tired, she always had to be on alert. _It might be a number of things that could follow me: some stalker-ish fanboys, someone passing by..._

_**A pack of assassin nin on your ass...come on think logically you baka. **_

_Right._

_Tak...tak..._

There it was again. It was getting closer and Sakura could feel it too. "It's best if I just get into the house." Sakura said as she finally found the key to her house. She put the key into the lock, but suddenly her body when cold and she couldn't feel it anymore. _Paralysis..there is only one person I know who can do that._ Sakura thought. At the same time, she panicked but rejoiced as well. There were at least two choices: Anbu Nin were near or Sasuke was.

_Meanwhile..._

Hinata was tired. Hours and hours of training caused her hands and feet to ache. Her eyesight was weak and she felt like she was ready to collapse, but her will was the motivation that kept her going.

"Hinata...HINATA!!!!!" her father yelled. "H-hai otousan!" Hinata said snapping her posture into an attention-like postion. Hiashi shook his head. "Hinata, were you even listening to what I was saying?" Hiashi asked her father in a relaxed-yet-stern tone of voice. "Gomen ne otousan! I wasn't listening." Hinata replied. "I said that you are dismissed for the rest of the day. You may go now. We will pick up training at 4:15 in the morning do I make myself clear?" Hiashi asked. Hinata nodded. "I understand otousan." Hinata replied and briskly walked back to her room. However Neji started getting suspicious. He knew that when Hinata walked at a brisk pace..she was hiding something.

"Sign-in..and wow...Ino's already there." Hinata said as she signed into her yahoo account.

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _Hey hina-hime! So you got out of training too?

_the Quiet Snowmaiden: _Yea, & it wasn't easy.

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _Neither was mine. So you finally got that new technique down?

_the Quiet Snowmaiden: _The Hitomi Tsumari? Um..well I have the gist of it, but it could use some more work. What about you?

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _The Omoi Kira? I don't really want to use that jutsu. I understand why it's so forbidden.

_the Quiet Snowmaiden: _What do you mean? You couldn't get the jutsu? It was too advanced? Spill...

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _It's not that I don't understand it, or it's too advanced, it's just too cruel.

_the QuietSnowmaiden: _Well, what does it do?

_DelicouslySmexyBlonde: _I put my hands in the same position as the mind transfer jutsu to my firsttarget. However, once my soul is unleashed, it can pass right through the body of my target, and any other surrounding enemies as well, and then I can come back to my body.

_the QuietSnowmaiden: _Kay...and what's wrong with that.

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde:_ It kills the people my soul passes through. I just don't think I'm up for this mission.

_the QuietSnowmaiden: _Ino...do you need a mental mind-slap??? We don't have any connections to these sound nin, why do you sound so depressed? It's like we switched personalities or something.

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _lolz I get what you're saying Hinata, but wouldn't you still like to live? I mean we are killing people who have lives here.

_the QuietSnowmaiden: _Ino, Orochimaru created the sound village, which also means that he created the inhabitants who live in it. To tell you the truth, they are nothing but puppets to Orochimaru.

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _Since when did you get so assertive and confident?

_the QuietSnowmaiden: _Since I was assigned this mission.

_DeliciouslySmexyBlonde: _Point taken. Listen, I gotta go. My mom's calling me to set the table for dinner. I'll ttyl?

_the QuietSnowmaiden: _ttyl! lylas!!!!

_**DeliciouslySmexyBlonde signs out**_

_**the QuietSnowmaiden signs out**_

Hinata pushed back from her desk on her spinning chair only to hit someone. "W-who's behind me? Hanabi? Is that you?" Hinata asked a little worried. "No." the voice responded. _Dammit..I was hoping it wasn't him. _Hinata thought silently. "N-neji nii-san? Why are you in my room?" Hinata stumbled. Neji turned her chair so that she was facing him. They were only inches apart. "Come with me. I have some questions for you and I will not leave until they are answered." Neji replied. Hinata sweatdropped.

_Back at Sakura's house (front door)_

_Calm..I am calm...I am calm under pressure. A shinobi must not let the enemy sense your fear. _Sakura chanted silently to herself. "And you are still reciting those rules Sakura, eh?" the voice from the fog asked. Sakura's heart leaped. Sasuke was back, but from the tone of his voice, he was pretty angry.

"Uchiha-san...what brings you here on a cold, foggy day?" Sakura replied. Her voice was quite shaky, and she hoped Sasuke wouldn't sense it. "You seem a little nervous Sakura, is it the paralysis that makes you nervous..." Sasuke said as he approached Sakura. She could see him now. His robust, lusty, body. Sakura couldn't help but ogle him. Everything about him was just too virile.

Sasuke was in her full vision now and his katana was slightly drawn. Sakura's guess was right. He was furious. They were so close to each other, and yet, through Sasuke's demeanor, they felt so seperated.

"This mission you're going on...**abandon it**." Sasuke said gruffly. A hint of anger flickered in Sakura's eyes. He still thought that she was _weak_. That word tingled in her senses. Even though she was at a short time paralyzed, she felt like she could strangle him. Her eyes turned to that intimidating shade of dark green that she had worn so much.

"Excuse me?" she said in an abrupt manner, not exactly caring whether Sasuke would injure or possibly kill her on the spot.

"You heard me. I said abandon that mission Tsunade gave to you. You as well as the others will be in the way of what I'm trying to accomplish." Sasuke repeated. His anger was flaring more and more.

"Heh...you obviously don't know how much Sakura-chan has changed, do you teme?" another voice asked quite humored by the current situation.

"NARUTO!!!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! GO AWAY!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Not a chance Sakura-chan. Seems that you've been holding out on me. By the looks of things, you and Sasuke have had reunions and you haven't invited me to any one of them." Naruto said, putting on a serious face.

_Believe me Naruto...I don't think we can make a threesome out of the "reunions" Sasuke-kun and I are having. _Sakura thought, twitching.

_My thoughts..exactly._ Sasuke replied.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD UCHIHA!!!!_ Sakura snapped back.

Sasuke smiled. "Dobe...nice to see you again. I see you really haven't changed a bit." Sasuke replied quite bored.

"NEITHER HAVE YOU!!!!!! YOU COLD-HEARTED BASTARD!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. He charged his perfected rasengan at Sasuke again. However something blocked it.

"So Uchiha-sama...this is your old team?" the voice replied. "Yes Juugo...Uzumaki Naruto and of course you already know Haruno Sakura." Sasuke replied.

"Ah yes, the lovely Haruno-san. Nice to see you again. Uzumaki Naruto...yea, I think I've heard of this kid. He's the one with the Kyuubi, ne?" Juugo asked, throwing Naruto into a cluster of trees.

"Yes. Now stop toying around with the dobe Juugo. We don't have all day." Sasuke replied in an annoyed tone.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled from behind. His clone all assembled into order as three of them held rasengans in their hands. "LET'S SEE YOU DODGE THIS!!!!!" a clone yelled. Again Naruto's efforts proved futile as Suigetsu and Karin defended Sasuke by blocking Naruto's rasengans.

Naruto would stop. He sent flurries of clones to attack, however they just disappeared into a puff of smoke when they tried to attack Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin.

"This kid just doesn't know when to stop!" Suigetsu said as swung his sword into another clone.

"Course he doesn't. But he better know that he's going to loose this fight." Karin said as she upper-cutted an attacking clone making him disappear into a cloud of smoke.

_Meanwhile..._

Tenten finally approached the village. It seemed like it never rested. There were lights everywhere. Families were celebrating. Men were gambling and fighting. Women were serving men and flirting. It seemed like Sin City had come to Konoha. Tenten walked slowly through the small village taking all of it's busy scenery in.

She made her way up to an inn where she checked in. The receptionist gave her the key to her room. "Top floor all the way down to the right." she said and shooed her off. Tenten thanked her and started to leave when the receptionist called her back. "Hey, kid, aren't you the Weapon Mistress?" she asked. Tenten nodded. The receptionist smiled.

_"I could tell. You look just like your mother." _

Tenten froze for a slight second. "Y-you knew my mother?" she asked. "Tenshiko? Of course I did. Everyone from the smallest ninja academy student to the Kages themselves, knew about the former Weapon Mistress. She was that infamous." the receptionist replied. She shifted herself leaning on one elbow.

"God, you look so much like her." she responded. Tenten's eyes widened in interest. "C-can you tell me about her?" Tenten asked shakily.

The subject of her mother had been so sensitive to her. She never really knew her mother because she was so young. It seemed like being so young wasn't fair, when you couldn't even remember the people you care about so much. Especially the one who gave you life.

"Of course I can tell you about her. In fact, I have many stories to tell. Just pick one. Early childhood, teen years, love life, anything you want. In fact, all of her growing up was moreso around here than anywhere else." she replied.

Tenten couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could this elderly woman know so much about her own mother? The woman just laughed at Tenten's facial expression.

"You should see your face right now. It's hilarious." she replied. Tenten blushed from embarrassment and sulked slightly, which made her laugh even more.

"You ARE your mother's child. Not only do you look like her, you act like her as well." she managed to say in between laughs. "Listen, just put all of your things in your room, and I'll tell you all you need to know about your mother. You seem very interested." the receptionist replied. Tenten nodded and walked up the stairs dragging her belongings with her.

_Back at the Hyuuga Estate..._

"W-what are you talking about Neji nii-san?" Hinata said with a worried look on her face. She knew that if she didn't tell the truth, Neji would never leave. Hinata had ways of showing that she wasn't telling the truth, which made it even harder.

"You know what I'm talking about. The constant training, Tenten's disappearance, and the meetings with Tsunade-godiame. I want to know what's up." Neji said staring down at her harder.

_**Lie...**_ a voice from inside of Hinata replied.

_What?_

_**LIE BAKA!!!! LIE LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER LIED BEFORE, AND MAKE IT GOOD TOO!**_

_What...the...hell? WHO ARE YOU???_

_**I'M YOUR INNER SELF FOOL!!!! NOW LIE!!!!**_

Hinata shifted herself into a serious demeanor. Her nervousness brushed away quickly. It was like she was a completely different person.

"Neji nii-san...I've always been considered as the weakest of the Hyuuga heirs. The constant training is only to prove my worth. There is nothing to worry about there. As for Tenten's sudden disappearance, have you thought about the fact that she might be on a mission? She is a chunin you know. Even though she's my best friend, I can't always keep track of her. And I am especially not her mother. Also she's **your **team member. You should know about these things not me. The meetings with Tsunade are the upcoming plans for the final reconstructions of the village. She only wanted to fill the girls and I in, because if the format of the leaf village changes, she wants us to know about it so that the next time we try to steal scrolls, we won't have to wonder where a safe base for us is, when we arrive back in Konoha. So, I don't know why you're so suspicious. Geez, you're turning out to be just like otou-san." Hinata replied in a cool, collected tone. She even smirked a bit.

"Are you sure Hinata? Or are you trying to hide something from me?" Neji asked taken aback by her sudden retort. It took a moment for him to gain his composure, but he brushed the comment off.

"Neji nii-san, would I ever lie to you?" she asked with a sympathetic look.

Neji smiled. "No..cause I can always get the truth out of you." he said as he closed her door.

Hinata got up from her chair and jumped on her bed clutching (suffocating) her stuffed animal. She sighed.

_**Couldn't have done it better myself.**_

_Shut up..._

_**What? The little angel upset because she got her wings clipped and her halo replaced with horns?**_

_I AM NOT THAT INNONCENT!!!!_

_**Damn right you aren't...**_

_WHAT KIND OF INNER SPIRIT ARE YOU?????_

_**The spirit of the emotions that you have but don't want to show.**_

_Does perv count as one of them?_

_**Yea, you know you could use Byakuugan to see Naruto's------**_

Hinata blushed madly.

_Oh my God! NO!!!!! The Byakuugan was not meant to be used that way!_

_**What? It was just a suggestion.**_

_A very bad one!_

_**Okay. Okay.**_

Hinata sighed.

_**But you know you want to...**_

Hinata sweatdropped.

_Back at Sakura house (front door)..._

Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo were panting heavily. "Heh, Karin, I thought you said the kid will realize he'll loose this fight. Well we're out of breath and it seems like he's just getting warmed up." Suigetsu snapped.

"Shut up shithead. I know that." Karin snarled back. _Damn...this kid is tougher than how he looks._ Karin thought to herself.

"Enough. I only came here for one thing." Sasuke said as he walked up to Sakura (who was still under paralysis). "I'm warning you Haruno. You go on this mission, and there's a big oppurtunity you'll die." Sasuke growled.

Sakura turned her cherry-strawberry lipglossed lips into a seducing smile. "I'll take my chances Uchiha." She then grimaced. "You can bet your life on it." Sasuke slightly smiled as he took off with a beaten Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

_That stuck-up, pink-haired, arrogant bitch just doesn't know when to quit. Fine...if she wants a battle, I'll give her a war._

Sakura watched as her begotten friend ran off into the sunlight.

_What happened to Team 7? We've grown so distant..._ Then something in Sakura's mind lingered. _I don't care what anyone says. He doesn't know about my kekke genkai. What he will know is that I'M NOT WEAK!!!!!_

**Authoress' Note:** Truthfully, I was a little disappointed in this chapter. I think it could've gone better. Also the chapter before was too short and I was waiting to see if anyone would say anything about it (Thank you one2bloved!! 3 I j'adore you!!!). Um..well ya, the climax has just begun. SO...as I sit here drinking my Burger King pink lemonade (c), let's go over some of the stuff I put asteriks by (you may or may not see them)

Pein with glasses: COME ON!!!!!! Taking off some sexy glasses so he can look even more sexy??? Yes! I love it! Use your perverted imaginations!!!!

What Neji said in Hinata's room: Um...I think I was watching a little bit too much Atlantis: the lost empire lately...and I loved that scene where milo was practicing what to say to Princess Kira and Kira used his words on him.

Akatsuki Maid Uniform: Yea, its like one of those off-the-shoulder dresses; it's black with the red clouds on them (so they'll know it's akatsuki) and it's REALLY REALLY SHORT!!!

Paralysis: WHAT IF SASUKE COULD REALLY DO THAT IN THE SHOW??? One look, and he'd have you paralyzed. I'm still deciding with fright or with intense chakra. Again, use your imaginations.

Sakura's green eye color changing: I don't know if you noticed it, but through the series sometimes, her eyecolor changes depending upon her mood. When she's fighting, once in a while, you'll see that her eye color gets darker.

Tenten's mother: I really don't know that much about Tenten's history, except when she was born. So I made one up. I made up her mother's name, her history, etc. Wouldn't it be cool to carry on the legacy your mother once had?

Hinata's **lying**: OMG!!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!! Yea, Hinata lies. Kinda hard picturing a girl who was basically a saint (except when fighting) to actually lie. That's just something she wouldn't do. But hey, this is a fanfiction, **my **fanfiction no less so kinomoto's characters are now my PUPPETS!!!! -puts puppet strings around characters and puts on an Akatsuki coat- Mwahaha! Dance puppets dance! So yea...I know. I really don't have a life right now. This will be updated from time to time, so yea. I'll stop rambling now. R&R!!!! **No flames please!** If you don't have a commentary to back up the reasons why you don't like things in my story, then don't review at all. Frankly, it will be a waste of my time and yours. Thankies!!!! Make Saku-chan a happy camper!!! See ya in the next chapter!


	16. Weeks 3& 4: Discussion and Confrontation

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

_At the Yamanaka household..._

Ino paced herself. The Omoi Kira Jutsu took alot out of her. Killing was one thing, but killing at the expense of being extremely tired? That was another. She passed her soul through a tree causing it's roots to be uprooted and the tree to fall. Her father, Inoshi, stood there smiling. 

"It seems you have mastered this jutsu far early than I expected. It's only been a month. I'm going to have to speak to Tsunade-godiame to see what we're going to do for the other month we have left." Inoshi replied. "Hai, otou-san." Ino said, panting heavily. Her body was aching, her hair was in shambles, and she had a craving for chocolate. **Lots and lots of chocolate**. 

"Ino, you can take off for the rest of the day. We're done with training." Inoshi said. "THANK KAMI! I AM WIPED!" Ino shouted. Inoshi shook his head and smiled. "I'll be in the house if you need me musu-chan." Inoshi said as he walked into his house.

_So...I have nothing else to do today...let's go see what's up with Shikamaru._ Ino thought to herself. She and Shikamaru hadn't really talked since their little get-together at his house. Truthfully, she was nervous.

-_Flashback-..._

_Ino came back up for breath after their enlongated kiss. She looked into Shikamaru's eyes for a slight moment, but then looked away. She couldn't face those dark, lazy irises. _

_"What's wrong Ino? D-did I do something wrong?" Shikamaru asked a little confused._

_"N-no Shikamaru. Um...I-i have t-to go!" Ino said as she raced out of the door, leaving behind a very perplexed Shikamaru._

_-End of Flashback-..._

_I really shouldn't have ran out on him. He's probably blaming himself for it...I just don't know anymore. This mission has screwed everything. My life, my feelings, the way I train...Sakura always lectured me on how a kunoichi should never put her emotions before what's important. _

_**Don't you think that's kinda hard to do? YOU'RE ONLY FEMALE! YOU'RE MADE WITH LIKE 95 PERCENT ESTROGEN AND LIKE 5 PERCENT TESTOSTERONE! **_

_Oh great, welcome back._

_**Listen, it's much more than this mission that's buggin you. It's Shikamaru. And truth is, you're making the problem bigger than how it has to be. It's a simple question. Do you or do you not like Shikamaru? **_

_That's simple. I do like Shikamaru._

_**No bakai, I mean, do you like him more than just a friend?**_

Ino blushed at the thought.

_I...I don't know. That's the problem. I really don't know._

_**JUST THINK ABOUT IT!**_

_WELL CAN I DO IT ALONE PLEASE! I CAN'T REALLY THINK WILL YOU YELLING AT ME ALL THE TIME._

With that, Ino's inner spirit subsided. However, she didn't know that she had already made it to the Nara Household. She raised her hand to knock on the door, however, it already opened. Mrs. Nara was standing at the door smiling. "Hello Ino! Welcome back! Genki desu ka? (How are you?)" Mrs. Nara said. Ino slightly blused. "K-konnichiwa Nara-san. Genki desu (I'm fine.) I-i was wondering if Shikamaru was home?" she asked. 

"Um...no Ino, I'm sorry. He went off to the sand village. I tell you, that boy is always wondering off somewhere. For him being like his lazy father, he sure is apt to go to that sand village." Mrs. Nara responded. Ino froze. _He...he's with...Temari..._ Ino thought. She smiled the fakest, sincere smile she had ever worn. It kinda gave Mrs. Nara a sort of wierd feeling. "Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu (thank you very much) Nara-san." Ino said and with that she ran like she had never ran before.

_With Sakura.._

Sakura opened the door to see an empty household. A note was placed on the dining room table. She picked it up.

_Musu-chan,_

_Tsunade had assigned me to go and back up your father on a quick mission. I will be back as soon as possible. I did some grocery shopping so, I'm pretty sure that you won't be hungry. I miss you already musu-chan. Stay safe!_

_Love,_

_Your Kaa-chan_

Sakura put the note back on the table. A lonely household. Suddenly she heard "nya" sounds coming from her bedroom. "Here Rina, Rina." She kissed her teeth together, hoping that Rina would jump into her arms. Rina came running and immediately pounced on her. Sakura laughed. It's just you and me huh Rina?" Rina purred in respone. Sakura sat down on her bed, petting Rina. "Let's see what Naruto and Sai are up to..." Sakura said. She tied her haite-ite around her eyes. Within the first few weeks of training she realized that if she tied it around her eyes, she wouldn't be as distracted when trying to fight. Her irises turned a light lavenderish purple. In a flash she made her handseals. "Kurai...Seshio." she mumbled. 

Everything became sharper. Her hearing was so keen she could hear the heartbeat of a squirrel out in the surrounding forest. She slowly opened her eyes. She could feel the Kurai's power overflowed her...and it felt so good. Almost as if it were natural. "There they are..." she said as she spotted Naruto. 

"BASTARD GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS DOWN HERE! WE GOT TO GET GOING SO WE CAN MEET UP WITH THE OTHER GUYS!" Naruto yelled so obnoxiously, a passing mother had to cover her child's ears from those foul words. She glared at Naruto, but Naruto really could care less. 

"Heh...this is like tv. Same old Naruto, being obnoxious as ever." Sakura said, petting Rina.

"CHOTTO KUSO MATTE! (Wait a damn minute) FUCK! LISTEN YOU DICKLESS WONDER! I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE! KEEP YOUR BALLS IN YOUR PANTS!" Sai yelled back. Some girls passed by giggling at Naruto obviously to the fact that they heard what Sai had said. Naruto flushed a deep red with embarrassment. "SAAAIIII! WE GOTTA QUESTION BAA-SAN NOW! WE GOTTA KNOW WHAT MISSION THE GIRLS ARE GOING ON!" he yelled. Sai jumped down, and quickly painted a snake. The snake immediately came to life and slithered up to Naruto's neck. It covered his mouth, to which Naruto was basically yelping. "EMP ISH ING OP UP EEEE!" he yelled. "Sorry can't hear you." Sai said as he walked off. Sai stopped for a second feeling a familiar chakra, but then shook it off.

Sakura stopped her jutsu. "I got to stop them.." she said as she raced out of the door. _They can't know so soon._

_With Tenten..._

Tenten had walked out to the training field she was expected to be. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SENSEI! DOESN'T ANYBODY KNOW WHAT PUNCTUALITY MEANS ANYMORE!" Tenten yelled. She sat down on a near fence sulking. "Temper...temper student. You don't have to worry, I'm right here." a voice behind her said.

In came a woman with dirty blonde hair, riding on a gigantic cream fan with three purple circles on each part of the fan, in a black kimono and a red silk ribbon tying it together. "Temari-sensei is here, my student." Temari said as she jumped off her fan, leaving the brunette absolutely baffled.

_With Ino..._

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. HE WAS WITH TEMARI ALL THIS TIME! I JUST DON'T GET HIM! HE KISSES ME THEN GOES OFF WITH TEMARI! _Ino thought angrily. Subconsciously, she ran the roof where Shikamaru usually goes to look at the clouds and reflect. She lied on the bench. "Shikamaru...why do you confuse me?" she mumbled.

"Tch...it's you who confuses me troublesome woman." a voice by the door said. Ino shot her head up.

"Shouldn't you be with Temari?" Ino said as she grimaced. 

"She's on a mission." 

"Oh, and then when you don't have your psychotic wind kunochi you come back to me." 

"Is that what you think of me?" Shikamaru kneeling over Ino.

Ino looked him right in those hypotizing, dark, lazy eyes. She felt herself welling up in tears.

"What else can I think about you? When we were younger you weren't that complicated!" 

"I'm still not that complicated. You're just confusing yourself." Shikamaru replied.

"Tch.." she said as she turned over facing the clouds. Her blue ribbon caught onto a part of the chair and fell off flying in the wind. 

"MY RIBBON! DAMN! COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!" she said as she pounced to the ledge of the roof. Her platnium-blonde locks of hair swayed in the wind. 

"You're still a troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied as he smiled.

"Shikamaru not now..." Ino replied. Shikamaru walked up beside Ino and put his arms behind his head. 

"You know Ino, you're a very jealous girl." Shikamaru said as he smiled and closed his eyes. Ino grew a pissed mark at her forehead.

_**WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN LAZY ASS!**_ her inner spirit screamed.

"I guess I should be flattered, but you there's no reason for you to get jealous. Nothing is going on between Temari and me. We're just close friends." Shikamaru added.

_**HA! LIKE I CAN BELIEVE THAT LIE! DON'T LET YOUR EGO GET TO YOUR HEAD!**_

Shikamaru turned to Ino as his face became more serious. "I maybe your teammate and your friend, but I'm not in your head. I thought I was the one who did something wrong the day you left after we kissed, but I realized you were confused about your feelings..." Shikamaru said as he turned his head, and smiled again. "Chouji and I always come here to think and clear our heads...maybe it'll work for you too." he said as he turned and walked to the door. Ino turned her head and looked at the clouds and smiled. Then, she looked at herself. 

"Shikamaru...boy do you have an ego on you. And here I thought you were the most humble one." she said. Shikamaru turned. "Troublesome woman..." he mumbled. Ino walked up to him, with a little bit more confidence and a bright smile on her face. "Yes, I may be a troublesome woman, but I'm **your **troublesome woman." she said. She kissed him. "I'm off to go find Hinata and probably Sakura too! We'll talk later okay?" she yelled back. 

"I'll be waiting..." he said.

_At Hebi's base..._

Juugo opened the door to Sasuke's room. Immediately, two, piercing, red, sharigan eyes stared right back at him. "Honestly Sasuke-sama, why do you insist on sitting in the dark? Do you know what names Suigetsu calls you?" Juugo replied. The sharigan eyes appeared sharper, an intense evil. "Suigetsu...is a little piece of shit. The only reason why he is here is because he was Orochimaru's suboordinate. He can piss off." Sasuke replied. His words stung like an evil venom, and hate was apparent in his voice. 

Juugo closed the door so that they were both in the dark and alone. "It seems that you still have a temper. Is it because of Haruno-san?" Juugo asked.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled.

"I figured as such. Haruno-san...she's a very hot-tempered woman, but quite talented as well. With one punch she took out Karin. I assume she's quite intelligent too due to the clan she belonged to." Juugo said.

"Juugo, you're rambling.." Sasuke replied.

"Sumimasen Sasuke-sama, but she intruges me. I see why you're so attached. She'd be very useful on this team. Isn't she a medic nin?" Juugo asked.

Sasuke stood up and walked to a wall. "One of the best...or so I hear. Juugo, I want to change the subject. Sakura is my problem. What's more important is our primary mission." Sasuke said.

"Hai Sasuke-sama." Juugo said.

"Is there anything else to report about the Akatsuki?" Sasuke inquired.

"Nothing. We still have no idea where their hideout is. The prisoners don't know a thing. Where ever they are hiding they are hiding quite well. They keep their chakra surpressed. However..." Juugo started. Sasuke turned. "Yes, Juugo?" 

"It is said that the Akatsuki are receiving new recruits. Wouldn't that also put a slight dent in our plan. Haruno-san and her team members are infiltrating them, as well as us. Receiving new recruits would put all of us at a disadvantage." Juugo theorized.

"We move out..." Sasuke said.

"Nani? Sasuke-sama isn't that a bit rash? If we make a move now, the Akatsuki and Konoha will know." Juugo said.

"No, it's not rash Juugo, it's **rational**. If we make the first move, Sakura and her recruits won't be able to do anything about it. They'll have too many enemies. They'll have to go and regroup more people. And that will take time. By the time they get ready, we'll be done with our mission." Sasuke explained.

"Or so we hope." Juugo mumbled. Sasuke chuckled as he turned to Juugo. "Have a little faith Juugo. Now...get out. I want to be by myself." Sasuke said as he sat in a chair. His sharigan eyes flared. Juugo walked out. Juugo knew that the only one who had a worse temper than him, was Sasuke.

**Authoress' Note**: Yes, I guess you all notice that it's a short chapter. We are getting closer and closer to I guess the climax. When the girls meet the Akatsuki. Also you probably notice that at the tittle, it says weeks three and four, well I'm trying to hurry this along because I don't want to drag out this story. Anyways, I also realized that Sasuke has a VERY, VERY, VERY, evil temper. So...I'm going to use that to my writer-ish advantage. -grins an evil smile- (just wait till you see the lemon) R&R! **No flames please!** If you do not have a commentary to back up the reason why you do not agree with my story then, do not review. It is a waste of time for me and for yourself. Make Saku-chan a happy camper! See ya in the next chapter!


	17. Weeks5&6: Patience and a New Identity

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

_I still can't believe this. Temari?? My sensei. I mean I guess she's my friend, we really don't talk that much, but seriously did she have to be __**my **__sensei? _Immediately, a gust of wind threw her off balance and out of her thoughts. "EARTH TO TENTEN!! Then again, your name is heaven so I really do guess you're not here." Tenten shook out of her thoughts and immediately flung out her two sai. "Ugh...Tenten didn't you learn the first chunin exam? Weapons don't work well against wind. Especially my wind." Temari said.

Tenten made up some handsigns that not even Temari had seen before when it came to weapon summoning. Tenten looked up and smiled a coy, little grin as a large cloud of smoke covered up the field. The last glimpse that Temari had seen was that the sai Tenten had, had multiplied. Temari immediately waved her fan, to which got rid of the smoke, but no Tenten was found.

"Crafty girl..." Temari muttered. Suddenly a pair of sai came shooting down aiming right at her head. Temari sent a gust to deflect it, but suprisingly it cut through her chakra wind gust. She moved, but at the cost of it cutting her face. _So she comes with a killer's intent. This girl has changed. She's no ametuer anymore._ Temari thought as she regained her balance. However, she felt a sharp pain on her side. Another sai had scraped against her hip, cutting her black kimono. "Kuso...she's gotten faster. I should stop fooling around." Temari mumbled. With that, she jumped into the air and slammed her fan down against the thick soil on the ground. It caused a vibration and made even the slightest sounds heard. She heard a slight shuffle, obviously Tenten dodging the attack. "Found you!" Temari replied happily as she waved her fan sending an enormous tornado Tenten's way. Tenten had come out of hiding only to face this "problem."

"Try and dodge that _weapon mistress of Konohagukure_." Temari said mockingly. She only said that to toy around with Tenten. Unfortunately, it looked like Tenten wasn't even paying attention. Tenten smiled as she looked at the incoming tornado. She knew she couldn't take the chance of dodging the storm, because that would mean that she could receive serious injuries and even though there were hospitals, it could not compare Sakura's medical skills. As soon as she got back to her village, the first thing Tenten wanted to see was Sakura in action at the hospital.

Tenten took hold of her sais. She studied the now dangerously-close tornado. "There it is..." Tenten muttered. Temari noticed her smile and immediately started strategizing. _She knows about tornadoes_. Tenten jumped into the tornado, rising her up. She held on tight to her sais rising closer and closer to the eye of the storm. She sent chakra into the sais, as she became closer. _I've only got one shot, and my accuracy must be perfect..._ She came to the eye she immediately cut through it, causing the tornado to diminish. Tenten came down quite gracefully. She twirled downward, like a ballerina. Temari looked at her dumbfounded. She truly had her beat. Of course, if this were a chunin exam, Temari still could beat her. Tenten had some flaws, because after all, nobody's perfect. Tenten looked at her and genuinely smiled. "Let's do that again!" she said. Temari, in return, sweatdropped.

_Back in Konoha..._

Sakura sped by spectators running up the Hyuuga compound. _I can't do this alone. I need as much help as I can get._ she thought. Her rose-like locks of hair seemed like a blur to by passers. She jumped up high to Hinata's window. She knocked on it, but unfortunately, her strength got the best of her. The window broke. Immediately, Hinata shot up. Her Byakugan was sharply activated. "Who's there?" she called out softly but in a threatening manner. She turned to the window only to see Sakura rubbing her head sheepishly. "Um…I'll pay for that." Sakura said. Sakura jumped into her room. "Right now, our mission's on the line." Hinata froze and turned to Sakura. "Tell me what I have to do." Hinata said. "I'll explain along the way." Sakura said as she dashed out of the window. "Hai!" Hinata said as she followed. "We're gonna need Ino as back-up too." Sakura said. Hinata nodded as they dashed off to the Hokage's tower.

_In Tsunade's office..._

"BAA-SAN!!" Naruto said as he and the boys (Lee, Shino, Sai, Kiba and Akamaru, and Chouji) burst through the office doors. "HUH! WHAT?! NARUTO, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THE DAMN MEANING OF THIS!! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING BUST THROUGH MY DAMN OFFICE!!" Tsunade yelled. Apparently she had just woken up from a nap. The boys started to step back afraid of their leader's violent mood. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't give a damn. Even though she could punch him out of the window and send him flying.

"THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD ASK YOU BAA-SAN!! WHAT'S UP WITH THE GIRLS GETTING MORE MISSIONS?? AND TENTEN'S NOT EVEN HERE?! WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO! ANSWER ME THAT!" Naruto said as he put a foot on Tsunade's desk looking at her eye to eye (eye to boob). Tsunade smiled such an evil smile that it made even Sai creeped out a little. Naruto even had to gain his compsure. "_**You want to know the reason why the girls have been getting more missions, ne?...**_" Tsunade asked in a scary manner. A very dark aura surrounded her. Akamaru (as large as he was) started to whimper at the Hokage's ever-increasing anger. Naruto gulped, but stood his ground. "Y-yes I DO BAA-SAN!!"

As he finished his sentence, Tsunade threw him out of the window at a terrible speed. The last of Naruto that could be heard were loud, obnoxious screams. Tsunade turned around with a viciously, rancorous expression on her face. "_**Any other questions??**_" Tsunade hissed. The boys shook their heads "no." Tsunade returned back to her desk finishing up a new stack of paperwork. "You all are dismissed." Tsunade replied calmly. Rock Lee, approached Tsunade cautiously. Her mood swings were very violent and he didn't know whether or not he would be the next one tossed out of the window.

"Tsunade-godiame, I-I understand that you are very erm...busy, however, like Naruto said, we-we wanted to know what is going on with the girls. We're worried about them. Especially Tenten. She's not even in the village--" Lee said before he was cut off midsentence. "Two weeks." Tsunade replied. "S-sumimasen Tsunade-godaime? What do you mean two weeks?" Lee asked curiously yet cautiously. Tsunade looked up from her paper work. Her auburn brown eyes burned a hole into Rock Lee's soul. "Tenten will be back in the village in two weeks. Spar the girl on your team, then come back to me and I'll tell you why the girls have been so busy." Tsunade replied in a serene manner. "Hai, Tsunade-godiame." Lee replied. He turned to the boys and nodded.

Shizune immediately burst through the doors. "The girls...huffhuffhuff...are here." Shizune said out of breath. Right on cue, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino ran straight into the office. "Tsunade-sama, please we only have two weeks don't spoil--" Sakura said before Tsunade cut her off. "Ahem!" Tsunade said as he gave a warning look to Sakura. Sakura immediately understood. The boys still did not know. "Um...eh-heh. S-she meant don't spoil the chance of training even harder. Um...we're just going to go now.." Ino studdered.

"Well now that that's all settled. I want the girls to stay in the office. The rest of you are dismissed." Tsuande said as she got up from her desk. The boys left a little too willing, and Tsunade saw it too. "And don't even try to pull anything. Shizune and Ton Ton will know if you try anything." she smiled. "Especially you Shino. Ton Ton's nose is sensitive to those bugs of your, even if you try to eliminate their odor. He will know they are there." Tsunade said. Shino sweatdropped as they all left the tower.

As soon as Tsunade saw the boys leave, she checked the surrounding for chakra. There was Shizune's, Ton Ton's, and the girls, but no one else's around. "Tsunade-sama, why did you call us here?" Sakura asked curiously. Tsunade took out a glass case holding three, round pills. "W-what are those Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at them in interest. Not even she knew what they were, and she was the next "Tsunade" if you will. "I've been working on something..." Tsunade said. The pills were pink, blue, and purple. "These pills are a sort of hormonal pill. Once you swallow them, they dissolve and excrete a sort of hormonal trigger in the body. In short, they sort of make you look like an older version of yourselves." Tsunade said. "Well, then you can keep it. I don't want to look like an old woman." Ino replied.

An evident stress-mark appeared on Tsunade's head. "No, Ino. These pill increase your hormones to around your early to mid twenties. It doesn't go any farther or any less. Anyways, once it dissolves into the body, you'll go under some drastic changes. They won't be fast, but by the time you are to be sent to the Akatsuki hideout, let's just say, no one will recognize you. You all may not even recognize yourselves. The pill has been set to last until the mission is complete. It will then dissolve complete out of the body. Your hormones will be restored to normal." Tsuande replied.

"Will it tamper with our chakra?" Hinata asked slightly worried. "No. In fact, it will make it your chakra firmer. I call it the IHAP. Increased Hormonal Activity Pill. I have made one each for you, that will respond **only **to your body." Tsunade replied. "The purple one is for you Hinata. The blue one is for you Ino, and the pink one, is for you Sakura." She said as she handed each of them the pill. "It looks like a big bubble gum ball." Hinata said. "Nice...you got our favorite colors." Ino said as she observed the pill. "What about Tenten?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade smiled. "Tenten already took hers. Heh...I want to see if you even recognize her the day she comes back. It'll be just like the day of Naruto's return. _Bon apetite!_" Tsunade replied. Sakura looked at Ino and Hinata. She saw their worried faces and smiled. Humorously, she shrugged. "Bottoms up!" she said as she swallowed the pill. "KAMI!! ACK!! TSUNADE THAT TASTES HORRIBLE!!" Sakura said as she held her throat. _I feel like I need to rinse my mouth out with soap._ Sakura thought. "Oh yeah...that's what I was forgetting to say. The taste is not that pleasant..." Tsunade replied timorously. "Warning next time!" Sakura shouted.

Ino looked at it and grimaced. "For beauty!" Ino replied and swallowed the pill. Everyone else nodded. "HOLY MOTHER OF--GEEZ TSUNADE-SAMA! THE TASTE NOT BEING PLEASANT WAS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!! IT'S DISGUSTING!!" Ino routed. "It had better be worth it...that's all I'll say." Ino sputtered. "Your turn Hinata." Ino said cheerfully. Hinata's stomach churned. _I can't believe this..._ she thought as she sighed. "For the mission..." she said timidly as she swallowed. Hinata then turned a deep shade of green. It was hard to stomach down. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." Hinata replied. "Now that you mention it...my stomach had been tossing and turning." Ino said. "Is this part of the pill's symptoms Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, putting a hand over her mouth. "Well, I guess it is now." Tsunade replied. "You all are test subjects. I know however that you won't throw up. The pill won't allow you to. This sick feeling is just a way of it saying that it's entered your bodies. It's speeding up your hormones as you speak." Tsunade replied. "You'll get over once you all eat something." Tsunade said.

Immediately, as she said that, the girls sped out to their separate ways. _Let's hope this works._ Was Sakura's last thought.

_At the Akatsuki Hideout…_

Konan paced around like a tiger waiting to devour its prey. She was growing more impatient by the minute. _Will Pein take a liking to these girls? Who are they? When will they come? _Were the many thoughts running in her head.

"Stop pacing Konan. Patience is a virtue, especially for a woman." Itachi grumbled. "Fuck patience Itachi. I don't need any of your lectures right now. I know my rights." Konan snapped back quite angry. She huffed and slammed the door to her private room; away from noise; away from stress; and she thought possibly away from her goddamned life.

"Itachi-sama, I don't think you should really mess with her right now. You should know by now she doesn't like surprises, nor does she like to wait, un. Besides, she might be…well you know pmsing, un." Deidara stated as he started fiddling with clay. Itachi shrugged off the comment and headed straight towards Pein's studies. Pein always had himself locked up in his library doing god-knows-what. He knocked firmly on the antique, brown, maple door.

"Come in." Itachi heard Pein say on the other side. "What is it Madara Uchiha? I've already had enough interruptions for the day. You all are very loud." Pein said quite calmly. So calm it almost worried Itachi. He was so used to his leader's yelling all the time, he never really heard him calm. The only time he was calm was when someone was…in…pain. It immediately clicked to him. He was either happily feeding off of Konan's anguished chakra vibes, or Pein had finally found a suffice punishment for the other Akatsuki members.

"Simple questions Pein-sama. I want to know a little more about these new members. Are there any documents on them?" Itachi asked in a monotonous manner. Pein looked at the Uchiha irritated. As much as Pein hated to admit it, he and Itachi had a sort of understand; a small amount of respect for each other. They both are the masters of treacherous jutsu. Both of which could not copy one another. He hated to think of it, but they were almost equals. _Of course…we're almost. __**Only **__almost. _Pein thought to himself. He pulled out four, manila folders, each containing highly arcane documents. Pein placed them down on the desk he was studying on. "That's the only information we have on them. Apparently, they want to keep themselves enigmatic." Pein replied. "Well, you and I both know that they can't stay that way for long." Itachi said. Pein nodded.

Itachi picked up the first folder. Opening the folder, he saw barely any information about them. It was interesting that Pein would even be interested. It seemed like he was treating Konan like a little princess. He immediately started to reminisce about he and Sasuke. As he put the manila folder down he chuckled. Pein looked up. "Is something funny Uchiha?" Pein asked abruptly. _Yes…Pein-sama, something is…_

_Back with the boys…_

"We're clueless! We don't have anything going on except we know we have to spar the girl on our team in two weeks!" Kiba replied frustrated. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! HOW CAN WE BE SO OBLIVIOUS!! WE'RE THE FUCKING ROOKIE 9!! THE NEXT MOTHERFUCKING GENERATION!! AND IT'S GOING TO TURN OUT TO BE THE DAMN ROOKIE FOUR?!" Naruto yelled. He then clutched his head in pain. Never would he ever try to upstage Tsunade again. Shikamaru rose up from the counter of Ichiraku's. "Well, we know that the girls will never tell us, and Tsunade is definitely not going to tell us, so the best thing to do is to wait. It'll do us no good trying to force ourselves on them when they'll just push us away. Two weeks won't kill us." Shikamaru replied indolently, yet pertinently. Shino nodded in agreement. "I think we should just take this time to train. My insects keep telling me that with each week that passes by they get stronger, and we don't know how long they've been training." Shino replied. "YOSH! Well, let's get to work!" Naruto hollered as he stuck a fist in the air. The boys smiled and or nodded in one accord.

_The Haruno household…_

Sakura walked through the house. "Tadaima kaa-chan!" she yelled. Unfortunately, there were no lights on. Nor was there humming from the kitchen like she would normally hear. _She's still not back_. Sakura thought to herself. "Nyaaaa….." she heard purring from her room. The pink hair girl walked to her room looking at Rina on her bed giving herself a bath. Sakura took off her battle outfit, sighing happily in the process. Today was a long day for her. _The wild goose chase of trying to stop Tsunade from spoiling the mission…taking a IHAP pill that will increase my hormones…I'm going to need one long vacation after this. _Sakura thought. She laughed as she took her iPod and put the headphones in her ears. The sound of Younha'song "My Lover" had filled her ears. She flounced on her bed, and leaned back listening to the lyrics of the song while petting Rina's soft, silky, ears. She let the song's tune overcome her.

_I was a girl playing with a boyfriend  
Kisoiatta sukeetoboodo  
Namaiki na watashi no koto itsumo sasotte kureta_

Even though she couldn't relate, due to the fact that Sakura was never a tomboy, she thought it was just for her. After all, she always acted like a smart-ass, like the song said.

_He was a boy kare no inai machi wa sabishikute  
Naze darou, namida ga koborete  
Kizuitan da, sou kitto I'm crazy over you_

Yes. She started to get visions of the younger Sasuke in her head. She, as well as the many other girls in the Ninja Academy had fallen head-over-heels for Sasuke, but _she _was the one who was graced to be on the same team as him…as well the Naruto. _Enough said.._Sakura thought.

_Sukoshi otona ni natta watashi no it's my first love  
Warawanaide ne a crazy song for you_

_Sukaato wo haita watashi odorokigao no kimi  
"Doushita no?" nante kyuu ni iu kara  
Kimi no me mirarezu hashiridashita_

Sasuke was indeed her first love. She in turn had her moments, where she would change herself just so Sasuke could notice her, but as time when on, and he left, she realized that changing herself would do nothing. Sasuke was going to always be that cold-hearted, shifty, serious, hate-prone bastard. _Or should I rephrase myself…man? Yeah, that's what he is a man._

_I just live in love kawaranai sono egao mo  
Koe datte yappari suki da yo  
"Mata aenaku naru no?" mitsumeta toki  
Sunao ni iesou na ki ga shita_

_Sukoshi otona ni natta watashi no It's my first love  
Chanto kiite ne a crazy song for you_

She stopped petting Rina and looked at her clock. 6:19… As if on cue, her stomach growled. She hooked her IPod into the radio, with a new song blaring through its speakers. _Bleeding Love, by: Leona Lewis._

Sakura wanted to break down on that song. It just filled her heart with so much grief, but something pulling at her would not allow her to push that button to change that song. It made her want Sasuke so badly. Instead, she turned it up, her heart aching with each note, each word. She ate alone; Rina observed her the whole time confused. Never had her owner acted this way. She simply brushed it off.

Sakura took her food to her room and laid her bed taking nibble by nibble.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

She sang that song with such sadness in her heart. The tears fell down her face. Even though she vowed herself not to let those emotions get to her, they got the best of her. "Rina…what's happening to me? I feel so empty." She said as she petted Rina. Her plate was soon diminished with no food left. Slowly, but surely, she cried her way to sleep.

_The next morning…_

The sun's rays tapped into Sakura's window wishing her a sort of good morning. The birds chirped, and the wind blew gently. It seemed like it was going to be the perfect day, which was the reason why Sakura was already beginning to hate it, no scratch that, **detest** it. She stretched and trudged her way to the bathroom. As she washed her face off her finally got a good look at herself in the mirror and immediately screamed.

"WHAT THE…" Sakura said. She stretched the lower part of her eyelid. Sakura's hair grew longer over the night. It reached around the starting point of her back. Her appearance was certainly more adult-ish. Everything about her grew. Curves around her hips that she didn't even know exist became so evident. Her chest grew a lot bigger. She could no longer be called a flat-chested girl. "The-the pill…It actually worked!" She said ecstatically. She couldn't wait to see what happened to Ino and Hinata. So many changes, in one night. And this, was the beginning.

_**Authoress' Note**_: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for this to get out. I mean, school is not easy. I've decided to go back to my old way of writing. It seems that I get more stuff done and out this way. I'm sorry for the people who don't like it, but this is just the way I get the story out. I am more pleased with this chapter. Also the two songs are song that I _totally _adore, especially _Bleeding Love_ (best song in the world; check it out). Um..stuff to review over… Okay, I know that there are some people who think that Tenten definitely has no chance against Temari when it comes to a fight. In some cases, yes, you are right, but in other cases sometimes, there are ways to get around the wind. Second, Lee, Shino, Kiba (with Akamaru), Naruto, and Chouji were the only ones in the office, because remember in the previous chapter, Neji was at home and Shikamaru was waiting for Ino, so keep that in mind. The pill…okay, I know what you all are probably thinking. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING ABOUT!! Remember, having a disguise is the best way to conceal oneself, especially on infiltration missions, ne? Well, also you're probably thinking, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Zetsu already know what some of the girls look like. Again, remember the pill speed up their hormones causing their identities to be sort of confused. And yes, Sakura has pink hair, but just…stick with me. Um...I think that clarifies everything. Read and Review! **No flames please.** If you do not have a commentary to the reason why you do not like my work, please do not comment. Frankly, it's a waste of my time and yours and foolish remarks are not tolerated in any of my stories. Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu! See you in the next chapter!

Saku-chan!


	18. Weeks 7&8: And They're Off: Yon Bishoujo

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

Sakura got dressed, and ran in a hurry. Today was the day when the mission would finally begin, and on top of that Tenten would return: stronger, healthier, better. She put her hair put down into two pigtails similar to her master's. She had a completely different outfit on.

She had her same vest with the Haruno symbol on the back. A dark red hood covered her head, and hid her beautiful, peridot, eyes. However, she had a small, pink, red, and black obi on the bottom with her red and black skort. Male nin had stopped short of their duties to get a good look at the rose-haired medic nin. Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust. She had her eyes on the prize, and that prize was to finish her mission.

Sakura raced through the village and ended up at Konoha's gate. Ino and Hinata were already there waiting for. "Nice for making your entrance Forehead." Ino replied as she had brushed herself off. Ino was wearing a blue-ish violet top with her zipper just coming up to chest, which had grown immensely due to the pill. She had a small, sleeve-less black jacket with the Yamanaka family symbol on the back. Her midriff was shown completely. She had fishnets around her elbow, and on her arm. She had on a blue-ish violet skort with fishnets showing underneath. Her shorts were black, and she wore black nin sandals, with the occasional black fishnets on each leg. Of course, her hair was in a high ponytail, with her bang to the left. Had her hair been in some different hairstyle, Sakura wouldn't even recognize her best friend.

"Good to see you Sakura!" Hinata replied happily. Sakura and Ino were not the only ones who had changed her appearance. Hinata was wearing an anbu-like uniform. Her hair was down in two small pigtails, also quite similar to Sakura's and the Hokage's. She had a black fish netted top, with a black halter top covering over one of the fish-nets' sides. Her middle area was covered in white bandages, with her haiete hanging on her waist. She wore a tan skirt with a tiny, black belt hanging to one side. She wore her regular long, blue, pants and a slight bandage on one leg that had a blue strap to it. Her long, black boots came up to where her pants legs cut off. One would never know that such an innocent woman like herself was highly dangerous.

Tsunade looked at the threesome with pride. Just a couple months ago, these girls were basic chunin: Still new to the ninja world. But now, they were to be top assassins. However, Tsunade knew that there was that high chance the not all of the girls would make it back alive.

The three stood at the gate, when a figure came into view. "She's here!" Hinata squealed for joy. A woman came with two high ponytails, and a white shawl covering over her white halter top. The shawl was small, so you could completely see her midriff. Her skirt was black, and she had a fishnet on her right leg. Boots came to where her thighs were showing only a small portion of her fishnet. Her brown, chocolate eyes sparkled brightly as she saw her friends in view. She couldn't wait anymore as she dashed toward her friends.

"SAKURA! INO! HINATA-HIME!!" she said as she "glomped" her friends, making them all topple down on each other. They all giggled. Tsunade smiled as she saw the four reunited. Suddenly, she got a flashback of the four as genin. Though Tsunade was quite skeptical 

about sending them on this mission, she knew she had no choice. She didn't want to send any of the boys, risking what had happened to them when they tried to retrieve Sasuke the first time; especially Naruto. Besides that, the girls had never been sent out in a mission to really prove themselves. Truly, Tsunade wanted to see, what these girls were made of.

Tsunade approached Temari with a scroll and a large sum of yen. "We are still eternally grateful to Sunagukure. Much thanks to you and the Kazekage for allowing you to help our village." Tsunade replied. "No problem Tsunade-godiame." Temari replied, bowing slightly. "Also, if it isn't too much to ask, I would like to keep in contact with you Temari-san, we might need you for this mission as well, that is, if we need back-up." Tsunade whispered, as she and Temari watched the girls wrestle with each other on the ground. "I will most definitely keep in touch." Temari said.

She walked up to Tenten who was slightly turning red from embarrassment as she brushed herself off. "Eheh…sorry about that Temari-sensei." Tenten replied. _Gosh…after all this time, it still seems weird calling her __**sensei**__. _Tenten thought to herself.

Temari smiled. "Tenten, I have something for you. Just…think of it as a parting gift." Temari said, with a hint of red on her cheeks as she handed her, her gift. It was a medium-sized box with a pink and white ribbon neatly wrapped around it. Tenten immediately hugged her sensei, not caring that she wasn't acting her age. "Really sensei? This is great! Doumo!" Tenten replied as she took her present happily.

She opened it revealing two white, black, and red war fans. There was a red dragon inscribed in silk as a pattern on the fans. She looked at them in awe. "Sensei, I'll cherish these forever!" Tenten replied ecstatically. Temari smiled and with a wave of her fan, she took off into the direction of her home, Sunagukure. She waved a small, final, goodbye and secretly wished the kunoichi good-luck on this A-ranked mission.

Once Temari had gone out of sight, Tsunade stood in front of the girls. Her almond colored eyes had burned a hole in each of the girls' souls, yet they dared not to show it. "You are to report back here at nightfall. We will meet up from then on and get last minute preparations. Pack up everything you need. Only necessities. No extra weight. **Be on your guard**. There are rumors going around saying that Hebi has already started making their move." Tsunade said sternly.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." They responded. Tsunade raised her left arm and sliced the air. "MOVE OUT!!" Tsunade yelled.

Like a flash, the girls spread out into the same direction. They smiled at each other into the sunset and back into their beloved city. As long as they were together, everything seemed like it would be alright.

_With Hebi…_

Sasuke had arrived at the gate of a small city. The gates didn't seem that sturdy, and it didn't seem like the type of city that had strong ninja. Suigetsu slightly smiled. He knew exactly what 

Sasuke was thinking. "Well Karin, lead us to the mansion." Suigetsu replied. With a small grunt, she dashed toward the innermost parts of the city. She stopped for a moment. "What are you…" Suigetsu replied before Sasuke put a hand on his mouth. Karin closed her eyes for a moment. "Fifteen guards at the east gate, twelve at South, thirteen at the north, and ten at the west. Wow… this lord must be a real idiot if he has an uneven amount of soldiers at each gate." Karin replied at she turned to the rest of Hebi, putting her glasses back in place.

"So this is going to be an easy siege for us Karin?" Sasuke asked, not really concerned. "Let's just say a genin could take out these soldiers." Karin replied with a slight chuckle. Without another word, they took off to the west gate of the mansion. It was massive, with ancient Japanese textures. One could pass it off as a gigantic Shinto shrine. It was covered by a crystal-blue, colored lake with a stone walkway. In one word, it was beautiful.

They hid behind four oak and cherry blossom trees. Sasuke looked at Juugo who was staring at the guards with a killer's intent. Suigetsu started to hold on to Juugo, but Sasuke mouthed to him to let Juugo go. Suigetsu let him loose unfortunately for him to go into the second stage of the curse seal. The guards immediately took notice to this and got their spears and swords ready.

They obviously had no idea who they were messing with.

"It's a demon!" "No, it's a monster!" "It's an angry spirit!" These shouts were heard everywhere. However, the shouts didn't last long.

It was a bloody sight. Arms mangled, heads severed, leg disambiguated. It was the same repeat of the small, bloody battlefield they had created in Konoha. Juugo had finally calmed down and had turned into a human-like state again. He fell to the ground absolutely exhausted.

"Karin, attend to Juugo." Was Sasuke's reply. "N-nani? Sasuke-kun, I…" Karin said before he turned around with a murderous glare. "**Juugo killed these low lives for us and you dare question it? More so ****me****?**" Sasuke gritted. Karin gulped as she briskly fanned Juugo. Suigetsu replied with a slight snicker, which led a kick up his ass by Karin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and entered the mansion.

_With Akatsuki…_

"I know Konan's in a good mood, un…but this…this is just ridiculous, un!!" Deidara shouted, as he swatted a flying origami butterfly away from him. Konan let loose another barrage of origami butterflies. "KONAN STOP IT DAMMIT!!" Deidara shrieked. "Lighten up Deidara. Besides, the butterflies taste good." Kisame said as he chomped down another poor victim…er…butterfly.

"Kisame-san, the butterflies aren't meant to be eaten, they're means of entertainment." Konan responded in her typical, serene mode. "This is entertainment, for my mouth. They taste like ake (squid) or better yet, sakana (fish)." Kisame replied. Konan just shook her head. She had finally finished another crown of origami flowers. It was her fourth and last one.



Although she thought it was childish, she felt as if she was back in the Rain village again. Back when it was just Nagato, Yahiko, her beloved sensei (hint hint), and her. It was beautiful memories, but she had to remember that her purpose was bigger than her past life. She was a messenger, and if you will, Pein's archangel; the one who he could truly trust.

Konan took the crown of flowers and put them in her room, locking the door. If anyone was to try and enter her room, she would know, at the least.

Itachi observed her moments slowly. It wasn't like he anticipated these women, no, _girls_ coming into the Akatsuki. However, a spark of interest did overcome him. One, that could possible grow into a flame.

_With the boys…_

"AARGH! WE'VE GOTTEN NOWHERE!!" a blonde, hyperactive shinobi shouted, earning him a hit in the head by Kiba. "You're embarrassing yourself." Neji started to say. "Then again, that's not something that's not new." He mumbled. _Besides Uzumaki, at least you know that your teammate is safe in the Village somewhere. _Neji thought sullenly. "We still have no idea where the girls are, and it's getting on my nerves." Kiba replied. "All we've been doing is lying around here and stuffing our asses. It's time we do something." Rock Lee said. "Nice motivation Lee, that wouldn't be a problem if we knew what we were going to do." Shikamaru said putting a cigarette in his mouth, and lighting it.

Neji got up from the seat he was sitting in at Ichiraku's. "H-hey! White eyes, where you going?" Naruto shouted. "I'm going to train, and don't wait up." He replied. Lee followed after him. They walked silently up to their regular training field. Lee felt a strong surge to break the silence. "So…uh… Neji, why did you really leave?" Lee asked a little nervous. He didn't like it when his teammate, much less his comrade being so moody. It wasn't like him.

"She took off without a word."

"Nani?"

"Usually, she tells us these things."

"Neji, what are you talking about?"

Neji glared at Rock Lee so intensely it made Lee flinch. "**Tenten.** I'm talking about Tenten."

"Damn, men are such babies. Is this how you acted while I was gone? No offense Neji-kun, but man the fuck up." A voice replied as a kunai hit the tree just missing Rock Lee's face. Lee gulped in response. Neji immediately activated his Byakuugan. "Who's there?" Neji asked gruffly.

Tenten landed gracefully on the kunai that she had thrown. Her long, mouse-brown hair that she had put in ponytails had swayed in the wind. Her cheeks were tinted with red, rosy, coloring that 

made her look even more adorable. Her nickname "Panda-chan," truly fit her. Neji looked at her in awe. It couldn't have been the same Tenten that he had known.

She looked beautiful, and not even a cold-hearted person like Neji could deny that. Tenten ran up to Neji and embraced her comrade. Neji wanted to detest and pull away from that embrace. A part of him wanted to yell at Tenten for leaving without a notice. A part of Neji wanted to be so furious with Tenten that she would cower in fear; but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to the woman he had come to know and care about so much. Even though the words may never have come out of his mouth, he loved Tenten; and nothing could ever change that.

Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten's soft, glossy hips. Such a touch made Tenten flinch for a moment, but she held him tighter. For a moment, she just wanted to stand there and hold Neji. A two month separation could do that to a person. She pulled away slightly. "Neji, I missed you so much. I know I didn't tell you anything and I really wish I can tell you everything now, but I can't. I made a vow, and it can't be broken." Tenten whispered gently in her ear.

Her voice was so out-spoken, that Neji was taken aback by how gentle her voice was. She pulled herself away from him and turned to Lee. She smiled as she hugged him too. "And who could forget about the 'handsome green beast of Konoha,' ne?" she giggled. "I missed you too Lee!" she said. Lee blushed a little. "I have also missed you Tenten." Lee said.

"Where's Gai-sensei? I wanted to see him too!" Tenten asked, pouting at the fact that they weren't a complete team. "Gai-sensei is out on a separate mission. He'll probably be back tomorrow. We kinda separated from the others though." Lee said imperturbably. Tenten stop short. "T-tomorrow?" she hesitated. "Ee, why?" Lee asked. "I…I'm leaving tonight; I just came back to get supplies." Tenten murmured.

Neji stopped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had enough. He finally understood what Naruto and Sakura were going through with Sasuke, and he had to give them credit. They had much more patience than any of the other Rookie 9. "Can you ask Tsunade-godiame if you can get out of the mission?" Neji asked. "Iie (no), I already said I would go on this mission, and we're starting tonight. I can't let the team down." Tenten replied. Tenten smiled. "It won't be that long. Everything will be back together again after this mission. I promise!" Tenten said, giving her version of the "nice-guy" pose. It was communicable. Lee gave the nice-guy pose, and Neji couldn't help but smile. Though he was slightly disappointed how he wouldn't see her possibly again.

Tenten turned away from the boys putting a hand to her hip. "However…Tsunade did tell me that I was suppose to take a little time out to show what I've learned." She said. She drew her Sais and stood in a battle formation. Neji smiled, and took a battle stance. "Tenten…after this is over, I want to talk." He looked at Rock Lee. "Just the two of us." Rock Lee grunted in response as he took a combat position as well. "Sure! But for right now, just think of this as training. Go all out!" Tenten said, and with a slight swirl of the wind, she disappeared. Neji and Lee looked at each other and knew Tenten had changed alot.

_With Hebi…_

"Karin, are we almost there?" Sasuke asked edgily. They had been traveling two hours straight and he was starting to get annoyed. On top of that, he really wanted to get back to the castle they had taken control of. "Hai Sasuke-kun. We'll reach them in a matter of minutes." She said. "That's what she said an hour and a half ago." Juugo mumbled. It caused Suigetsu to snicker. "Wanna say that louder you punks?!" Karin yelled ready to send them both to their deaths. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his childish team.

"Which scent are you tracking Karin?" Sasuke asked. "Your brother's; it's really thin, but I caught it." Karin said happily. _With that, Sasuke-kun will definitely be impressed with me, and he'll forget all about that Haruno slut. _Karin thought (farcically; damn like that'll ever happen! And Sakura ain't no damn slut). "There!" Karin pointed out.

It was a large cave with a gargantuan boulder covering over it. It would at least take a couple hundred men to move such a stone. "So we finally made it eh?" Suigetsu confirmed. Juugo held his head. He was obviously going into a bloodthirsty state. The curse mark appeared over him. "**We attack them now. I'll tear them to shreds.**" Juugo said repulsively. His voice changed to that of a bloodcurdling kind. Suigetsu swung his sword so that he knocked into the tree. "Hold it big guy; we attack when Sasuke-sama says so." Suigetsu replied. Juugo held his head as the curse seal subsided. Karin cringed. It still crept her out about how disgusting his killing rampages were. She shook her head. _I can't get distracted from this mission. This is a chance to prove Sasuke-kun to be mine._ She looked at him by the campfire. His raven locks swirled in the dancing wind. His onyx eyes looked high towards the heavens, though she knew that he knew that she was ogling him. He was used to it. It wasn't the first time he ogled her.

"Call it a night Karin." She heard him say, without a turn of his head. "Sumimasen (Excuse me?) Sasuke-kun. Mou ichi dou kudasai (Could you repeat that one more time?)?" Karin asked. "Go to bed. You did enough for tonight." Sasuke said. Karin pouted a little. _Only if you come with me._ Karin thought. Sasuke glared at her. She knew that he heard that thought, and she immediately bounded off to bed.

_Disgusting, little wench._ He thought. There was only one girl in his heart that he could possibly ever love. His cherry blossom. The envisions of the girl with those strikingly beautiful pink locks had once again carried the avenging Uchiha to sleep.

_Nightfall…at the Konoha Gate…_

"Tenten should be here by now!" Sakura said pacing in circles like a lioness. Hinata and Ino were desperately trying to calm down their leader. Ino had begun to wonder if the pill had increased her temper hormones as well. However, she did still think Sakura had every right to be angry. They had the coordinates and everything to get to the Akatsuki hideout. They could have well been on their way by now. Nonetheless, Ino couldn't help but feel that there was something else Sakura was impatient for. She shook it off. _Sakura's only concern is about the mission. Nothing else, ne?_



Tenten dashed toward her group only to receive a harsh reprimand from Sakura. Then again it was déjà vu due to the fact that two months ago it was Tenten reprimanding Sakura. Hinata tapped Sakura on the shoulder and pulled her aside to remind her that it had been two months since she had heard anything from her closest teammates. "She might have stuck around for a final goodbye. I'm sure the boys wouldn't have wanted to let her go so easily." Hinata whispered. She had a point. Neji looked so skeptical to let his teammate go. Maybe there was something more going on in between the two. She chuckled. Oh yes, Tenten was going to have to give **all **the details of what went down between Neji and her.

The four girls stood and looked back at the Konoha gate. They were gonna miss this place, even if it cost them their lives. They'd be written down in Konoha's history as the four great heroines. _Yon Bishoujo_. They turned and took off running into the dead of night. Pink, Blonde, Purplish-black, and Brunette locks of hair taking off into the eternal night's wind.

**Authoress' Note**: YES! I finally finished this chapter. I know I haven't been on for a while, but I have a perfectly good explanation. I have been busy with school. The teachers seem to be packing on homework and project so much. I WANT SUMMER TO COME NOW!! Lol well anyway, I hope that this makes ups for the delay. A little NejiTen in here. Don't worry Sasuke and Sakura are going to have a erm…nice little meeting. So yeah! R&R! **No flames please!** If you don't have a good commentary to back up the reasons why you do not like my work, do **not** comment. Frankly, it's a waste of time for both me and you. See you in the next chapter!

Japanese translations:

_Doumo: _Thanks!

_Nani: _What?

_Iie_: No

_Sakana_: fish

_Ake_: squid

_Sumimasen_: Excuse me!

_Mou ichi do kudasai_: One more time please?

Ja Ne! (Later)

_Saku-chan!_


	19. Alone With a Possessive Beast

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Isn't that the heartbreaking truth.

"Sakura, are we almost there?" Ino asked a little irritated. The pink-haired kunoichi could sense the irritation in her voice. She pulled out the map. "It'll take us about fifteen more minutes. Think you could hold out a bit longer Ino?" Sakura asked. Ino grunted in response.

The girls had been dashing for hours only taking one rest stop. She could feel the Akatsuki presence. Her Kurai Seshio had helped with that. Of course, there was always that temptation to kill the Akatsuki as soon as she got there, but she had developed a pattern of killing them. She couldn't act rash.

"You all know your aliases right?" Sakura asked, swinging from a high tree branch, picking up speed in the process. "Of course. My name is Aika Nagawa." Ino said as she put a sand hitae-ate on her waist. The sand symbol had been crossed off symbolizing that she belonged to no village. She was a rogue.

Tenten, who had been ranting about her training session with the girls, the whole time, had lifted up a thunder village hitae-ate up to her forehead. The thunder symbol had also been crossed out. "Chinatsu Jun."

Hinata was exceptionally silent. She had a crossed out water village sign and place her hitae-ate around her neck. "Hitomi Morioka." She mumbled. Sakura had nodded and placed her sound village crossed out hitae-ate on her head as a headband. _Kutako Ito_. She thought silently. Sakura took her hitae-ate and placed them around her eyes. "KURAI SESHIO!!" she yelled. Immediately a blue-ish vision engulfed her. She saw _everything_. She had never felt all this supremacy coursing through her veins. She had never felt so…so…powerful. "Move on. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Sakura said as she and her team moved faster.

_With Hebi…_

"Where the hell is Karin? She hasn't been back for hours." Juugo said pacing back and forth. The Hebi team had been taking it slowly waiting at the castle for a good time to strike. However, Sasuke had other intentions. He wanted to strike as soon as Sakura got there.

Sasuke looked at the sky. Oh yes, he wanted to make sure that she _clearly___got the message that Itachi was **his **and **his alone**; she would not stand in his way.

"Calm down Juugo. She'll be back." Sasuke simply replied.

_Back at Konoha…_



Neji looked at the sky. He wondered how long his teammate he missed so much would return.

_Flashback…_

_Tenten turned away from the boys putting a hand to her hip. "However…Tsunade did tell me that I was suppose to take a little time out to show what I've learned." She said. She drew her Sais and stood in a battle formation. Neji smiled, and took a battle stance. "Tenten…after this is over, I want to talk." He looked at Rock Lee. "Just the two of us."_

_Kunai were thrown everywhere. They were thrown with such incredible grace and speed, as well as many at the same time, it was hard for Neji and Rock Lee to dodge them all. _

_**She's playing with us.**__Neji thought. __**I'll change that. I'll make her take me seriously. **__Neji kept rotation up, but he spread his hands out expanding the rotation. Neji knew that Tenten couldn't dodge it. She wouldn't have enough time. Rotation dissipated; however Tenten still wasn't there. _

_**Just what the hell did she learn with Temari? **__Neji said as he and Lee frantically looked for her. "Look behind you." an enchanting voice whispered in his ear. Tenten tried striking Neji with her sai, but Neji was too fast. He sent a chakra blast her way, but Tenten simply flipped over him. Tenten put her sai away and engaged both of them in hand-to-hand combat. However a leg had almost came in contact with Tenten's side._

_Tenten laughed. "I didn't forget about you Lee." She said as she came to him with all she had. Punches, kicks, flips, and small shuriken were amidst. Lee had put up a good fight, but in the end he was pinned down by Tenten's kunais._

_**Which leaves you…**__Tenten thought as she turned around to Neji. It happened all too fast. Neji pinned Tenten to the ground as he had a firm grip on her wrists above her head, straddling her. His brown locks were falling off of his shoulders. His Byakuugan vanished slowly. "You're fast, but not fast enough." Neji said. Tenten slightly chuckled. "Guess I need more practice." She said. "Don't sell yourself short. You had me break a small sweat." He said. Tenten began to blush a little. _

_Neji moved in closer to Tenten, and soon they made the connection. Neji began kissing Tenten gently, but with as much infatuation. Tenten made no struggle despite the awkward position they were in. Neji poofed them out of the training field and into his room in the Hyuuga Estates._

_Tenten came crashing onto his soft bed, still in the heated moment. Neji glided overtop of her. His tongue begged for entry into Tenten's mouth. He rubbed his already erected and hard groin onto Tenten's womanhood. Tenten stifled back a moan. She arched her back and let the guard on her mouth down. Neji took that opening and tasted every part of her mouth. Sweet, chocolately, and caramel-like, and brownies. He enjoyed that taste. Especially when it came from her._

_Neji took off her shawl which exposed her fishnets. She had a black leathered, turtle-necked top with fishnets connected to it. He was fighting the urge to just tear through her fishnets just to get a good look at the prize inside. _

_Tenten, however, was in no condition to let him have all of the fun. She wouldn't let him play with her…yet. They both tumbled over until she was on top of him. She slightly parted from him panting, straddling him hard. She rubbed her private against his so hard and smirked at the expression on Neji's face. _

_**Yes…little Panda-chan loved to play**__. _

_She pulled down his tunic-like top and exposed his bare chest. Damn, a sex god indeed. He was so well-toned, muscular, and to him, there was no such thing as a six pack; It was more like an eight pack. Tenten turned so red. Neji smirked his arrogant smile. He moved smoothly overtop of Tenten making her turn even more red. "Don't be scared Tenten. Finish what you started or…do you want me to take over." Neji asked so seductively. It sent agreeable pricklings down her spine. _

_Neji had a firm grip on her shorts as he started to tug them down. Tenten tensed up. "N-neji-kun…" she said as he trailed kisses down her neck. "Shh…you'll be fine." Neji whispered. _

"_**Tenten! TENTEN! We are in need of you! Your mission begins shortly. Come to the front gate." **__A voice said over her communicator. Tenten got up from the bed. "Ah…gomen ne Neji-kun. I ah--'' Tenten said before Neji pulled her onto the bed again underneath of him. He wasn't done yet. In fact, he just got warmed up._

"_N-neji-kun I really have to go." Tenten said as she tried pushing him off of her. "Fine you can go. If…" he said as he leaned into to her ear. He whispered something naughty that made her innocent little face go completely red. "B-but Neji I…" she stuttered. "That's the only way you'll be able to go." She nodded and ran to the door. She turned back at Neji who was lying on the bed. His head rested on his hand as he lay seductively looking at Tenten…with bedroom eyes. He lifted one eyebrow. "You want to come back?" he asked. Tenten blushed even more, and left._

_Meanwhile, at the training ground…_

"_O-oi! Is anyone gonna let me down!!" Rock Lee yelled at the top of his lungs still tied up to the tree at the training ground as it turned nightfall._

_End of flashback…_

"O-oi Neji, what are you smiling about?" Naruto asked with his famous grin. Neji twitched. "Nothing dobe…" Neji mumbled. "Well grab your things, tonight, we're on a hunt!" Naruto said estatically. "What the hell are you talking about Naruto?" Kiba asked. "I'm saying we go out to look for the girls and bring them back." Naruto said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.



"They're mission would be screwed if we blew their cover. No way Naruto." Shikamaru said logically. "Come on! What if one of the girls gets hurt!?" Naruto begged. "You mean what if _Hinata_ got hurt." Chouji said in between munches. Shino and Kiba twitched at that comment. Naruto blushed slightly. Shino looked at Naruto emotionlessly as usual, however Kiba gave a death glare that seemed to say, "don't even _**think**_ about laying a finger on Hinata or I'll have Akamaru have you for lunch." Naruto sighed. "Well fine, shows how much you guys care about your teammates. If you guys don't want to go, I'll go alone. I'll bring all the girls back. BY MYSELF!" he yelled as he stormed off.

Naruto walked down the trail, pissed. He couldn't believe that his friends, his comrades, the ones he had trusted would let the girls down. _Don't they have any shame?_ He thought in the back of his mind. He stopped when five figures blocked the path. One of which happened to look like an animal. He immediately drew a kunai. It was fully night, and truthfully he couldn't see anything.

"Tch…alright Naruto. You get your wish. We'll bring the girls back, but if Tsunade-godaime punishes us for it, we're blaming you." A familiar voice said. A bark was in the midst agreeing with the voice. "Kiba! Shino! Lazy ass! Fa--uh...I mean Chouji!" Naruto said as he beamed. "Wait? Where's Neji?" he asked looking around. "Neji went to go get Lee. Turns out, Tenten beat him when they were sparring. She must be really good now thanks to Temari. Isn't that right Shikamaru?" Kiba explained. "Tch…whatever. Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled. "Neji said we should get started. He said he'll catch up." Shino said. Naruto slightly hesitated. The last time he said he'd catch up…

He shook it off. _Neji's definitely stronger than last time. There's no way some sound nin can take him on without getting a Hyuuga beat down._ Naruto thought as he took off to the Konoha gate with the rest of the team.

_With the girls…_

The girls arrived at a large cave guarded with a boulder. Ino looked at the cave and tilted her head. She then looked at Sakura. "Are you sure they're here?" Sakura clenched her fists together. Her crossed out hitae-ate shimmered in moonlight. She clenched her creamy-like hands into a fist until it turned pale. "Yes. They're definitely in there." Sakura hissed. Venom was evident in her voice.

"Well…let's go in already." Tenten said reaching out to grab the boulder. "**Wait**." Sakura said. She held one hand up. _Ram…Serpent…Tiger…_ "Okay. Now we can go." Sakura said, looking in Tenten direction. "Uh...Sakura, w-what was that Kage Bushin no Jutsu for?" Hinata asked. Sakura smiled, as they all heard a blood-curdling scream.

A rogue nin came falling from the bushes evidently dead. Blood oozed from his neck as it seems that it was slit open. An exact clone of Sakura stepped from the shadows, grinning darkly, as she pulled out a navy blue cloth to clean off her katana. It immediately stopped and disappeared as 

another rogue nin threw a kunai into her back. Before, it could attack the girls however; Tenten disappeared and reappeared behind the rogues' back, pulling his arm with the kunai in it, and twisted it, thrusting the kunai into his stomach. The rogue nin grunted and fell over. "Annoying bastards. Never know when to quit." Tenten said dusting off her hands. Sakura pushed the boulder with no effort. From a person's perspective, it would take at least 10 men to move that boulder, but then again Sakura's strength was incomparable to any man. Ninja or not.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata entered the dark fortress while Sakura closed the boulder. On the outside it looked like a simple cave, however on the inside it was huge. It seemed like a castle. Sakura had to give them their props. Akatsuki hid well.

"Welcome ladies, hm...yeah." A voice said. The girls turned as the lights turned on. A man with blonde hair and a similar hairstyle to Ino's, with a large Akatsuki coat, hands folded across his chest, came walking toward the girls. "Nice, little show you put out there, yeah. Those were some prisoners we had hm. Obviously, you all aren't idiots, yeah and can easily take care of nin. Rogue or not, hm." The man said. The girls twitched. They must have been thinking the same thing.

_I don't know whether to feel complimented or insulted._

"Deidara, stop pestering the girls. Let them be." A rough voice replied. A man with blue skin and sharp teeth with an Akatsuki cloak came as well. They had very well seen him before. Sakura and Tenten twitched when they saw him. They both had an uneven score to settle with him. However, he was highly intimidating, resembling a shark so much who came just in time for a snack…

"I'm just welcoming them in Kisame, yeah." Deidara responded. Kisame ignored him as he made his way up to Hinata. "The name's Kisame." He said extending his arm. Hinata took his hand hesitantly. "C-charmed. My name is Hitomi Morioka." she replied trying to hold back from gagging at his attempt of flirtations.

Deidara snaked his arm around Ino's waist. Ino gave Sakura the "save me," look and then averted her eyes to Deidara. "Well aren't you a piece of art…" he whispered in her ear. Ino shuddered, but not because it was pleasurable, it was because it was disturbing; to her at least.

Tenten seemed like she was on the verge of laughter until a plant-like man came from behind her pushing her chin up to get a good look at her. "**Zetsu**." He said gruffly. "C-chinatsu Jun." "Hajemimashita, little summer child." Zetsu said in a much calmer voice. _What is it? Does this dude have split personalities or something?_ Tenten thought.

"I turn my back on you boys for a minute and you all are already beleaguering our newcomers?" a feminine voice came from the opposite direction. The girls turned around to see a woman with her arms crossed. She was extremely beautiful with royal blue hair and dark blue eyes. A white, 

origami rose was on the left side of her hair and she had a piercing underneath her bottom lip. She was wearing what seemed to be a female version of the Akatsuki robe. It was extremely short, just touching her thighs. The robe itself hung off her shoulders with black straps holding it up. Each part of the robe conformed to each curve she had.

"Oh great, it's God's little archangel come to bestow a message for us." Kisame joked, tightening the grip he had on Hinata. "Ugh…fuck off. And let the girl go! You're crushing her." Kisame looked at Hinata as her face was beginning to turn blue. He let her go. "See you around." Kisame said as he disappeared into one of Akatsuki's dark hallways.

The woman looked at Deidara as well. "Don't think you're an exception to the rule Deidara. You too." She said sternly. Deidara moved a strand of blonde hair away from her ear as he whispered, "Don't get lost in these hallways hm little bird. I might be in one of them yeah, and I'll make sure you won't escape hm yeah." He let go of her and as he did, he tapped her ass slightly. Ino's stress mark was so evident. She was ready to kill that man already. _HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!! _She wanted to scream so badly. She only brushed it off though. However she couldn't shake the feeling that something was licking her as he touched her. _Ew…_

"Gomenasai girls." The blue haired woman said. "When you're stuck with other men for such a long time, you see a pretty face and well you know, they can't help themselves." She lifted one of the ruby red ribbons and placed it back on her shoulders. "You can call me Konan." She said as she motioned for them to follow her.

The girls walked uneasily taking all the sights they saw in. There was a large Buddha-like structure with large hands sticking out of them. The platform was strong and flat enough to be able to stand on it. _Maybe I'll ask about that later._ Sakura thought as she made a mental note to keep that in mind.

"Girls…" she heard Konan say. They all reverted their attention to her. "There are a few 'rules and regulations' you need to know about Pein-sama." Konan replied. Her demeanor changed from that of a welcoming personality to a serious one. They knew they needed to listen. "Pein-sama isn't the type of person you'd want to anger. Respect him and you'll get along just fine. If he talks you listen. Don't ask him too many questions, and girls…answer your questions carefully." Konan said as she shifted uncomfortably. She brought her voice to a whisper. "Pein-sama hates it when I tell newcomers this, but he is a very tricky man. The ways he asks questions is certainly crafty." Konan said.

Sakura however was unfazed. She was beyond excited. She yearned with anticipation. She wanted to see how "crafty with words" this "Pein-sama" was going to be. She didn't like to brag, but being one of the top kunoichi in the Leaf did have its benefits. People all over the village always told her, even at such a young age that she was a very smart girl. Ino may have joked that she had a large forehead, but inside was an even smarter brain. She wanted some competition.



Ontop of that, in the respect matter, Tsunade had taught her one ruled that she lived by. To get respect one has to earn it. Even though Pein demanded respect, she'd have to see for herself if she would give it to him. A small, smug smirk crept up on her face. It made Hinata and Ino slightly nervous. They both knew that their rose-colored comrade always had something cooking in her brain if she wore that little smirk of hers. If it worked for her in the forest of death, it damn sure would work for her now. Whereas Tenten was always by her side. Ino was Sakura's best friend, but when it came to being a dynamic duo it was always Sakura and Tenten. Sakura was the brains and Tenten carried out the muscle.

Yes, back then, Sakura's plans and techniques weren't as great as they were now, due to the fact that she was rendered as a useless kunoichi, where her looks "for Sasuke-kun" were more important than ninja books. Now that Sasuke was out of the grand picture she had no reason to buckle down.

They entered down the corridor of the dark hallway, only dim-lighted candle lights being their guide. _Seriously how could a man like him get through a hallway like this? _Sakura thought silently as she pouted. Konan knocked on the red wooden maple door. "Pein-sama, I have the newcomers. Can we come in?" Konan asked.

Silence.

Just as Konan was about to knock again, a voice stopped her. "Send them in Konan."

Konan turned to the girls almost showing a sympathetic look towards the girls. Sakura could tell that Ino and Hinata were worried. Although Ino didn't want to admit it, if a guy commanded respect, she as well as Hinata would give it to them. Tenten however had a pouty sort of look. Sakura smiled as it gave the aura of "I don't give a shit if this guy is powerful or not." At least she had the complete support of one friend.

Konan opened the door for them, and after all of them filed in, one-by-one, she closed the door.

Pein stared straight into a book for a couple of minutes, in the poorly lit room. Sakura could relate to him, since he shared the knack for reading like her, but it was like men to always read in a poorly lit room. _Must come with the gender. _She thought. Pein chuckled. Sakura slightly tensed up. _Was he reading my thoughts?_ She thought consciously.

Pein put the book down and lightened up the room. "Is this your answer Kutako?" he said as his crimson eyes bore into his soul. She smiled slightly as she saw that this man truly was going to be a competition to her. She was careful to not make it look obvious, but she gave a look to say that any questions that are shot at us are to be answered by her. She knew that the method was risky, but if it could not be avoided, she shot them another glance to say to answer smartly.

"I assume Konan gave you a briefing as to what I expect, and I am sure you also know the point of the Akatsuki." Pein asked picking up his book again.



"We are knowledgeable of the conditions that you expect out of us Pein-sama and we will do our best to fulfill them." Sakura replied. The rest of the girls stood firmly and did not respond, but there was an air of agreement on them.

"You know that any information, any jutsu, anything that you think I should know, you report them directly to me, ne?" he asked.

"We understand that, but we are also aware that you know almost all jutsu there is needed. As part of the Akatsuki our only obligation is to first serve you, our second obligation is to find any bijuu and bring the container of the bijuu to you as soon as possible. Tell me Pein-sama, am I not correct?" Sakura asked. Tenten's smirk widened, but Ino's and Hinata's eyes grew wide at the outburst Sakura made. She was acting too bold. Pein walked toward Sakura, but Sakura matched his gaze unflinchingly. "Did Konan also tell you that you are to show the utmost respect towards me?" Pein asked. "I'm aware." She responded.

"Then you know that you should follow the rules set. You are nothing but an underling in this organization and I do not tolerate disrespect. " Pein said.

_Oooh…you just fell into her trap._ Tenten thought as her grin widened each second.

Sakura soft, pink, full lips turned into a coy, little smile. "I may be an underling in this organization but you should notice clearly that while the superior of this organization, you, Pein-sama, may have control physically, you do not have control mentally. I make my own decisions and because of that its consequences that are mine and mine alone. It's a simple factor of a theory called 'fate.' I believe you are familiar with it. You can do any physical and or emotional pain all you want. Torture the underling, force the underling, try to persuade the underling. However, the only person in complete control of the underling **is **the underling. So truly you can say…what control does man have…over me?" Sakura said.

_Game, set, match. Damn, Forehead girl you could've at least spared him a little bit._ Ino thought. They all couldn't help but smile. Tenten however was on the verge of laughter. However, none of them noticed the shadows along the sides of the room. The Akatsuki was there witnessing this event. Pein-sama in his glory, had met his match when it came to his wits of words.

Before Sakura could even flinch Pein had her by the jaw. "You filthy, little wench. Know your place!" he yelled. Tenten couldn't take it anymore, this petty chat was getting on her nerves now.

"We'll remember our place." Tenten replied. The new voice shocked both Pein and Sakura. Pein let Sakura go. "You are in Akatsuki, but so much as another outburst like that and I won't hesitate to kill you." He said. He smiled sadistically. "And trust me, my jutsus do wonders far beyond that immerse little brain of yours can fathom. In Akatsuki, **I. am. Your. god**." Sakura looked at him indifferently. The old her wanted to scream BULLSHIT! THAT'S A PIECE OF 

BULLSHIT!! But she didn't want to blow her cover. Not yet. She'd finish this mission even if it killed her.

"You're dismissed. All of you." He said. Everyone exited the room except Konan. She ran her fingers through Pein's hair. Her expression was emotionless. Her pools of blue eyes met his crimson red ones. "You know she was right." Konan said. He immediately shrugged her off. She looked at him with a hand on her hip. "I know it's hard for you admitting it, but you can't say she was wrong. Of course, she didn't have to say it that way. That girl has a lot of confidence. No wonder she's the proclaimed leader out of all of them." Konan said. Pein said nothing. She put a hand to his cheek. "They just want to prove their worth Pein. Can you blame them? They're nothing but children." Konan said. A small, bittersweet smile appeared on her lips. Pein's lips met hers in a passionate kiss. He pulled her closer to her as he groped her thigh. Their tongues intertwined in their mouths both wrestling for dominance. They stayed there for a couple of minutes until they both couldn't breathe. Konan broke away from Pein's grip though he pulled her back a couple of times. "I'll take my leave Pein." She said as she walked toward the door. Her hips swayed and though she was well into her years, she still had looks that even a model would envy. Pein looked at her longingly as she stopped at the door. His eyes were fixated with want for his blue-haired angel.

_Pein-sama, they'll know their place, as soon as you truly know yours._

Konan thought and finally left. Normally, Pein wouldn't let her off the hook for that snide comment, but it was Konan, the only one he could truly trust.

_With the girls…_

"FOREHEAD GIRL, YOU KNOW THAT STUNT YOU PULLED WAS DANGEROUS!!" Ino yelled. The girls had been in a shielded area in a nearby forest. Since the Akatsuki still were not done with all four of their rooms, they had to stay in nearby cabins until all preparations were complete. "Aw please…the bastard was getting was he deserved. He set himself up on Sakura's trick. The guy just needed to be knocked off his high horse." Tenten replied. "W-well for one thing she did have us worried Panda-chan." Hinata said trying to ease the high tension in the room. Sakura silently put her katana in her sheath and affixed it to her waist. "I'm going out for guard." Sakura said as she strapped up her thigh-high boots.

She quietly exited the cabin and ran through the forest. Even though she was way beyond the shield that protected them, she still just wanted to get away for a bit. The events for today were enough.

She came across a castle that was surrounded by water with ancient Japanese structures. She knew that she should've stayed away but it seemed a bit nostalgic to her. Sakura pushed open the door. No one. She walked down the corridors of the hallways seeing the beautiful treasures that lay inside. _No…no. A shinobi doesn't steal unless it's vital to a mission._ There was something 

sparkling in her eyes. A black choker with a beryl pendant on it. The pendant was crafted into the shape of a cherry blossom. It was beautiful. _Dammit…Kami you really testing me._ Sakura thought. She reached out for the choker, but then she snatched her hand away. She continued walking through the castle until she came to a large gold door with red handles. She pulled the handles, and the door opened.

Darkness. Darkness is what she was greeted with. This darkness wasn't intimidating, it was sort of inviting, comforting to say the least. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself. When she opened them, she was welcomed with two, ominous, blood red, Sharigan eyes staring right back at her from a bird's eye view. She tried moving, but she couldn't. "Uchiha…" she mumbled.

From what she heard and saw, the person jumped down. "Sakura." He replied. She felt slightly relieved as she heard the voice. _Sasuke_. She thought to herself.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you Sakura?" Sasuke asked approaching her. She said nothing, she just stood there paralyzed. Was it fear or did she just not want to move? She felt something caress her cheek. She sighed slightly leaning against his hand. She touched his hand. He pulled her close, holding his cherry blossom. She held him tight. He lifted her up bridal-style, which caught her by surprise since they were in pitch darkness and he carried her to a secret room.

He pushed her violently against the wall and kissed her greedily. She didn't care that it hurt. She just wanted him. **All** of him. He pulled away slightly and leaned in close to her ear. "Don't expect me to be gentle Sakura. I haven't had you to myself like this in a long time. You remember our promise don't you?" he asked darkly. She nodded. She was slightly scared. She had never seen him so ominous. He kissed her ravenously again. She moaned. He groped her ass so hard she whimpered. "I told you blossom, I'm not gonna be gentle to you. I want you to scream my name so many times before this night is over. You'll be aching and begging for more." Sasuke said. His crimson eyes got darker. She wrapped her legs around him, but she couldn't look at him. He smirked. "I want **all **of you Sakura." He said as he nibbled in her ear. He grinded his erected cock on her crotch so hard. She let out large moan.

"S-s-sasuke-kun ah…" she moaned. Music to his ears. He loved teasing her. She had no choice but to look. She looked into his maliciously dark, lust-filled, sharigan eyes. "You're such a damn sadist…" she murmured. "You like it when I'm rough. I know you do." He whispered, throwing the black and red jacket she had on off of her. It revealed her fishnets. "This…has got to go." He said as he took out his katana and sliced through it all. He licked his lips at the sight he saw. Her creamy, pale skin and perky, now large breasts. She began to blush a large tint of red. "You grew." He said. She stuck out her tongue like a little child. Sasuke smirked as he took her tongue into his mouth and pulled it in with a kiss. He slid his hand down her body, grabbing on to her breasts.



"Don't you **dare** close your eyes." He said as he grabbed harder. _You're teasing me. That's not fair._ She thought. She kept her very light green, curious and lustful eyes locked on Sasuke. _Life's not always fair Sakura._ He thought back. _It's wrong for you to naturally be so good at this._ She thought back. _I'm an Uchiha._ He thought back. _Yeah, yeah._ Sakura thought perishing the thought.

_Yeah yeah this._ He thought as he slid his hand lower down her toned abs. He pulled down her skirt and underwear all in one sweeping movement. "Aaah…Sasuke-kun. S-s-stop t-t-toturing m-m-m-m- aaaah…." She said before she felt his hand slither down to her extremely wet privates. He looked at her with one eyebrow arched. She blushed extremely hard, and almost closed her eyes. She felt another chakra invading her body as she looked back up into Sasuke's Sharigan. "I told you not to shut your eyes." He said as he took off his samurai like robe and the binding around it. He went back to kissing Sakura. His other hand slipped back down to her womanhood.

He slowly traced her clit making sure that he took in everything. "Aaah….oooh…S-s-s-s…" Sakura studdered out. "Say my name Sakura." Sasuke growled. His sadistic grin grew wider as he kissed down her neck.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sa-sa-'' she studdered out more. He pushed one finger deep inside of her. "Oh Kami, FUCK!!" she said. Her back arched upward and she bucked forward. "Say it blossom." He said as he stuck another finger inside of her, pumping harder and faster than how he was before. Her fingers dug into his back. A pain he didn't mind, because in the end, he knew he was going to get all the pleasure he wanted and more.

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-sas-sas…" she moaned loudly. Each moan got louder by the second. He looked into her eyes again. "You know…they said third time's the charm." Sasuke said as he pushed a third finger inside of her opening her up a bit more. "SAS-SAS-SAS-SASUKE-KUN!! OOOOHH!!" she screamed as she had her first orgasm. Fluids split out of her as Sasuke held her hips so he could lap up the juices split. "You taste so good Sakura." He said licking his lips and his fingers. She took the juice-filled finger and licked it herself off of his hand. "So I do." She purred sexily. He licked the inside of her. His tongue explored each part not wanted to leave any parts undiscovered by him. He wanted to know about her. All of her. And he would be damned if he didn't find out tonight. Sakura let out moans and screams as she gripped onto the bed sheets bucking for her life. She was drenched in pleasure and sweat. Sasuke was dripping with sweat too, but to Sakura the sweatier he got the more fun it was going to be.

He went back to her breasts. He kissed the valley of them leaving a few bite marks here and there and he went on to the left, perky nipple. He latched himself on to it, sucking and biting and licking while massaging the right one getting it perkier. "Sasuke-kun PLEASE! YOU'RE TEASING ME!" she screamed. He ignored it as he switched sides, getting her aroused by the minute. He was going to enjoy his blossom, every last bit. "In my world sweet blossom, no one can hear you scream, but me…" he said as he chuckled forebodingly. He took off the rest of his 

clothing. "So are you ready?" he asked. She looked at his highly aroused manhood. _Oh Kami…it's huge!!_ She mentally screamed. He leaned in close to her ear. "All the better to fuck you with." He lowly growled. He entered inside of her slowly and thrust a little so she could get used to his style of thrusts. He looked at her and when she slightly nodded, he pushed inside of her with all he had. She cried out in an exuberant amount of pain. "You're a virgin?" he whispered. "Well you rectified that didn't you?" she asked with a small laugh. He smiled genuinely, but he still wasn't in a mood to change. He was going to be rough with her to the end.

He thrust inside of her more and more. His cock was forcing her core to open with each thrust. He growled lowly with each thrust. He was gonna fuck her till he couldn't fuck her any more. He rocked her in and out, back and forth. Oh yes, Sasuke was in pure bliss. Sakura dug her nails harder, gripping tighter, almost like a cat. _And it hurt like a bitch_. But the screams he got from her, after hitting all the right spots was even more satisfactory. And his speed was amazing, it wasn't that of earth. No man could saturate the sexual desires Sakura had except Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!! OH YES!! KAMI!! YES!! SAAAASSSUUUKKKEEEE-KKKUUUUNNNN!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. He **had** to smile at that. Making her sweat and scream like this was beyond wonderful.

_Kami it feels so good…_ Sakura thought. However Sasuke got a little more aggressive than usual. He fucked her harder and harder. _Sakura….you're mine. Mine alone. Only I can do this to you. You will ONLY scream for me. My cherry blossom…YOU ARE MINE!!_ He thought. He pushed into her deeper and harder. Her screams became more evident. She felt like she was beginning to reach her peak. The walls of her insides began to compress down against his cock. He wasn't ready for her yet. It was making her go crazy.

_Your rose-colored hair…MINE. _He thought as he fucked her harder.

_Your gorgeous jade eyes….MINE!!_ Another hard thrust.

"SASUKE KAMI!! AAAHH!!" she cried out throwing her head back.

_Your creamy, pale skin…MINE! _Another one.

"Sasuke-kun PLEASE!! Oh-oh!! YES! YES!! YESSSS!!" she screamed. Oh he was burning. He burned with lust and greed and love in his eyes for his beloved. His only cherry blossom. The ONLY one who could calm his nerves, ease his tension, fulfill every part of his sexual temptations. Sakura. _Fuck…_he thought. He pushed her onto the bed harder. He growled lower. Sakura's head and private were throbbing. She was bucking uncontrollably to Sasuke's speed. He was like a savage beast and poor Sakura was the prey.

"SASUKE oh PLEASE!!" she screamed. The sex became more fervent. "FUCK! SAKURA! YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT!!" he yelled. He pushed her legs out wider. He was a damn animal. He was panting harder and harder as he spread her legs out even wider. "SHIT! FUCK! 

SHIT!!" he yelled. His climax was rising, but he had endurance and stamina on his side. He went deeper and he couldn't help himself. Sasuke was addicted, and Sakura was his drug. Sakura was so damp and wet with sweat. Her pink bangs fell before her eyes, but she didn't want to stop. She had hit her eighth orgasm tonight and he wasn't going to stop there. She was gasping for air. "OH KAMI! OH! OH!! OHHHHH!!" Sakura yelped.

_Your beautiful, perky breasts…MINE! _He thought as he pulled her legs over her shoulder, kissing her, ravaging her, shooting through her, claiming her as his own. Her light-sea green eyes looked into Sasuke's dark red ones watching them swirl more and more.

_Your enticing flat abdomen…MINE!! _He thought. He pushed her legs out so wide and increased his speed with chakra.

_Your long, elegant legs…MINE! _He was impelling so hard he thought she would burst.

_Sakura…you belong to me!! _He thought with a forceful and potent thrust. Was he in his right mind?

_**WHO GIVES A SHIT?! I WANT HIM TO FUCK ME SENSELESS!!**_ Sakura knew that voice. Her inner self was enjoying this as well.

_THIS ISN'T A FUCKING THREESOME! YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN! GO AWAY!! _She mentally screamed.

"Saaassssuuuuukkkkeee!!" she yelled. She rocked against the bed frame holding it so tightly. _Dammit….yes…this girl…is MINE!! _He yelled in his mind. She watched his extremely large penis penetrate the insides of her. "Almost…there…Sa…ku…ra…" he said as he pushed with all his stamina, chakra, and power finally releasing all of his seeds into her. They both roared spilling out everything from themselves and into each other. They were tired and sore from everything. He slipped his still erected and wet cock out of her and pulled up his boxers. It felt so good feeling him inside of her.

He wrapped his arms around her caressing her. He felt fulfilled. She felt loved. He kissed her on her neck, cheek, and then forehead.

"Sasuke-kun I love you. I really do." She said. He looked at her bright, beautiful jade eyes. He held her closer. "Sakura…" she silenced him with a gentle kiss. "Ssh…you don't have to say it. I already know." Sakura said. They both silently fell off to sleep in each other's arms.

_Early morning…_

Sakura woke up only to find her beloved Uchiha beside her sleeping soundly. His chest rose up and down. She smiled as she moved a stray strand of his sleek, raven hair from his eyes. She slipped out of bed, but something kept her back.



She saw Sasuke tugging on her with one of his eyes open. "Who said you could leave?" he asked groggily. Sakura smiled even more. She kissed Sasuke on the forehead, but Sasuke pulled her onto his lap and into his arms. "Stay with me." He whispered. "You know that I can't do that Sasuke-kun, I still have a mission. I still belong to the leaf village." Sakura said.

Sasuke kissed her neck. She moaned. "Mmm…don't do that Sasuke-kun, you know I have to go." Sakura said. "Tell you what, I'll come see you again." She suggested. He held her tighter. She couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke was acting like a child. "Promise me that." Sasuke demanded. Sakura looked deep into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "I promise." She said sternly. She put her clothes back on and buckled her katana around her waist. With one last kiss, she dashed out of the window and back to the cabin.

Sasuke walked out of the spare room and back into the darkness of the room where they first saw each other in. The moonlight gave a beam which shined down on a throne. He jumped up sitting on the throne. He closed his eyes deep in thought.

_At Konoha's Gate…_

Neji and Lee showed up at the gate ready to start this rescue mission. Sai met up with them as well. "Well…I believe everyone's back. Aside from the last rescue attempt, we stick together or branch off in pairs. No one gets left behind this time." Shikamaru replied sluggishly. "Not to mention how troublesome this is, but I can't leave Ino out there with some Akatsuki good-for-nothings."

"Well I can tell how passively possessive you are over Ino." Kiba laughed. "Not as much as you are with Hinata." Shikamaru retorted. "She's a troublesome girl. I just don't want her tou-san on my case for not bringing back her daughter. Damn…this is going to be a drag." Shikamaru responded.

"YOSH!! LET'S GO GUYS!!" Naruto yelled putting his fist in the air. "Yes! Let us make our senseis proud by showing off our youthful spirits! Oh Gai-sensei you'll be so proud of me!!" Rock Lee said before he went off into one of his rants of how Gai would honor him and such. "Yup…it doesn't get any gayer than that." Kiba said.

_In a forest…_

Sakura dashed faster. She didn't actually know that the castle belonged to Sasuke. Actually, it couldn't have belonged to Sasuke. _He and his subordinates must have seiged it._ She thought sensibly. "Please tell me the girls are still asleep." Sakura said, as she silently slipped into the cabin. Luckily, she slipped back into her bed without a problem.

_You stayed out there longer than expected Forehead. _A voice said deep within her mind. There was only one person she knew that called her Forehead.

_Yeah, well I had to make sure all territories were covered Ino-pig._Sakura thought back.

_I had Tenten go out there to cover you and she couldn't sense your chakra within the forest. Where'd you go?_Ino replied. She didn't respond.

_This is about Sasuke isn't it?_ Ino replied.

Ino turned in her bed to face Sakura. Sakura laid in her bed blushing madly.

_Kami Sakura! Your blush is bigger than Hinata. Oh my…WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SASUKE?!_

_We uh…um…_

_Well judging by the fact that you're blushing wildly and that an unfamiliar scent is all over you…you had oh my…YOU HAD SEX SAKURA?? _

_Ino hush…now last time I let you tell the girls about Sasuke's sneaking, but this time you can't tell a soul._

_This is just too much to believe. _She laughed mentally. _To think Sakura got laid. I wouldn't expect you to give in so easily. Then again with a guy like Sasuke-kun, it's no wonder._

_Can we just talk about this later?_

_Oh yeah. You're spilling __**all**__ the details._

_--_

_With Hebi…_

Juugo entered the throne room and was met yet again with a pair of Sharigan eyes. "Sasuke-sama, have you even rested at all? I've received news that the kunoichi have successfully infiltrated the Akatsuki.

"I'm aware." Sasuke replied coldly. Juugo slightly smiled. "I heard screams coming from the forbidden room Sasuke-sama…and Haruno-san scent is all over you--''

"And what of it?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. I just hope it was pleasurable." Juugo said as he chuckled lowly.



"Juugo, you're much more of a sadist than I am." Sasuke said. Juugo laughed once more.

"Do you have any idea of Karin's whereabouts?" Sasuke said steering the conversation away from his personal life.

"Actually, no. I thought she returned." Juugo said putting on a serious personality.

"She still hasn't arrived yet. Suigetsu told me she hadn't arrived and I don't feel her chakra prescence anywhere." Sasuke replied.

"Do you think we should search for her?" Juugo asked.

"No. That would put everything we worked for to waste." Sasuke replied.

"So we wait?" Juugo inquired.

"For now, yes." Sasuke replied.

_When she comes back she better pray that Kami will help her. If she jeopardizes everything we've worked for, I'll personally kill her from limb to limb. _Sasuke thought hatefully.

_With Akatsuki…_

Sleek, violet-black hair moved through the wind at a high speed. White eyes once filled with bashfulness are now filled with the fire of determination. The eyes are stressed with veins, but just barely noticeable. Hands are glowing with a purple color. Eyesight is sharper. Everything is open.

Kisame put his Samehada down securely in the ground. He brought his hands together. "Don't expect to go easy on you just because you're female." Kisame said. Hinata said nothing.

_Horse, Tiger_

Waves of water came pouring out onto the flat land. Not a part of the land wasn't cover with water. Hinata simply flipped up and landed gracefully down on the water standing on top of it. She got into a battle stance. Kisame smiled.

_She's too adorable. Taking it so seriously._

_Tiger, ox, rabbit, bird, dragon, ram_

Kisame clasped his hands together and dipped one into the cold, clear, water. Hinata immediately came charging. "I don't think you'd want to do that little bird." Kisame said as he took his hand out of the water and took hold of his fearsome Samehada.



She still charged only to be stopped by a liquid shark springing up from the water. Hinata just barely dodged the offending shark and jumped clear out of its way. The female version of the cloak given to her glided gently down with her.

"So little bird, you think you can dodge my attacks and my sharks?" Kisame asked as he came forward at an unruly speed.

She just scarcely dodged the Samehada, but stumbled back holding her head. "Oh yeah. Forgot to mention that. Even if my Samehada doesn't cut you, it still cuts through your chakra's aura. You'll feel like nothing." Kisame chuckled.

Hinata looked down to see that her hands weren't glowing anymore and her vision blurred for a second. She smiled.

_So you like to cut…_she thought.

She did the hand signs again.

_Rabbit, horse, dog, dragon, monkey_

"Hitomi Tsumari…" she mumbled. Her hands glowed purple again. Her Byakuugan slightly activated.

_She's going to be tough if she can recover her chakra like that._ Kisame thought.

She came charging at him again. Two sharks came up on both sides of her. She twisted slightly like a ballerina. A chakra cage guarding her and immediately cut through the sharks. She grimaced as she continued running.

"Alright it's time to get serious." Kisame said as he did another set of hand signs

_Monkey, horse, dragon_

Water in the shape of a snake came slithering its way to Hinata. Hinata stopped and tried slicing through it, but instead it pulled her in. She held onto her neck from the lack of no air.

"Tsk…not prepared. And you say you used to be from the water village. What a waste." Kisame said.

"Yes, Kisame-senpai. What a waste." A delicate voice said from behind him. Before he knew it, his Samehada was kicked out of his hand and skid across the water.

He looked at the girl in the snake mouth and saw her disappear with a poof.

_Substitution…_



He turned around to see the same girl with only two kunai made of ice in her hand. Kisame's smile broadened. "I'm really starting to like this girl." He mumbled.

"Come Kisame-senpai." She said calmly as she took her battle stance once more.

"Remember you asked for it kid." He said as he came rushing at her spewing water bullets. She dodged them all, her hands glowing brighter.

_It's those hands of hers._ He thought.

Another shark came out of the water ready to attack. He used the shark as a decoy to grab his Samehada once more. Two incoming kunai came barreling forward at him.

_Clang!_

"Too late little bird." He said as he dodged the aberrant kunai with his sword.

_Damn…_she thought to herself as she cut through another shark.

_That only leaves one more._

But when she looked around, she saw nothing. "Try behind you." Kisame said as he knocked her into a couple of trees with his Samehada.

He walked over casually as he dispelled the water on the landscape. Hinata was coughing and drenched in water. Kisame studied her body to see that she had small cuts and bruises but nothing serious, except for the gashing wound to where he had hit her.

"Guess I need more practice huh Kisame-senpai?" Hinata said nervously smiling. He smiled right back at her. "A little, but you had me a worried somewhat." He said as he laughed, he picked her up bridal-style.

"I can walk Kisame-senpai." Hinata said, pouting a little bit. Putting on this façade was really getting to her. "Not after that blow I just gave to you. My Samehada took almost all of your chakra." He said as he slung his Samehada over his back.

He walked to the rest of the Akatsuki only to get a questioning look from Itachi.

_You're getting soft Kisame. Don't let that girl get to you._ Itachi warned telepathetically.

_I know, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun right?_ Kisame thought back. He put Hinata down at a tree trunk. "Rest here for awhile and you can regain your chakra, Hitomi." Immediately Sakura came over. "I can help with this small gash." She said as she immediately began her medic work. "Nice, we have a medic." Kisame said as he casually walked away.

"Did you get the analysis of what you're up against?" Sakura whispered.



She nodded. "I studied his movement closely. He likes to have fewer distractions as possible and if you pull a nice substitution jutsu, as well as a taijutsu, then you got him." Hinata said. Sakura nodded slightly. "Remember that for when you really fight him." She muttered as she turned her arm to make sure the wound had completely healed.

"Kisame is your partner, just stick close with him and gain his trust as much as possible." She said.

"And you Sakura-chan? What about Itachi?" Hinata replied.

"I'll worry about that. You just keep Kisame on your good side." Sakura said as she walked away and next to her newly-donned partner, Itachi. In truth, Sakura was clueless. She had no idea how she was going to gain the trust of the stoic and quiet Uchiha. She smiled.

_I guess it's just going to make things more interesting._

**Authoress' Note**: Finally, I finished this chapter. Oh my gosh, my hands are hurting so badly. It took me days to finally finish this because I wanted an extremely long chapter. I hope this satisfies your wants and sorry for the wait. Lemony goodness between your beloved couple Sasuke and Sakura. I told you they were definitely going to fulfill their promise. Anyways, this missions rising to another climax. Hope you guys are ready! I think that's about it. You know the rules. **R&R! No flames please! **If you do not have a sufficient commentary as to the reason why you do not like my work then please do not send me a negative review. It is a waste of time of yours and mine and will not be tolerated. See ya in the next chapter! I'm off to watch Harry Potter (order of the Phoenix)

_Ja ne!_

_Saku-chan _


	20. The Trouble That Lies Ahead

_

* * *

_

"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Like I said before guys and I'll say it again (despite the fact some of you may not believe me). I **do not**, and let me repeat, **do not** own Naruto ©. All characters affiliated with Naruto © are owned by Masashi Kinomoto.

It was approaching high noon and the boys had just finished making all plans necessary for their retrieval mission. They burst through the Konoha gates.

"Kiba! You got Hinata's scent?" Shikamaru asked. Akamaru and Kiba sniffed the air fully. Akamaru barked and Kiba grinned. "Her scent's faint, but Akamaru and I got it!" Kiba said. Shikamaru slightly smiled. "Lead the way." Shikamaru said as he gave him full leeway to the front. Kiba jumped on top of Akamaru and they ran faster leaving the rest of the boys to catch up.

_

* * *

_

With the girls…

Sakura had just come up from the bathroom. "I swear Forehead, that's the fifth time you've thrown up today. Are you sure you're okay?" Ino asked shaking her head and watching the bubblegum-haired girl lower her head back down to the toilet.

She was shaking slightly as she lifted her head back up. "I-I'm fine. I think it was something bad I ate. After all none of these Akatsuki men know the meaning of cooking." Sakura said. It had only been a couple of hours after the sparring match between Hinata and Kisame. In a matter of minutes, her sparring match with Itachi would begin soon.

She stood up and watched Itachi from her bedroom window. The man always had a stoic face, yet he carried himself with grace and pride. Much like how her brother did. She clutched her stomach slightly. _However, the men here really do need to brush up on their cooking skills._

She heard a laugh in her mind that did not belong to her or her inner soul.

_I swear Forehead; you think you could give any of these men here a break? I mean first you tell off our leader, and then you judge these guys cooking skills?_

_Ino-pig, stop peering into my mind again! Don't you know any privacy?_

_Nope._

Sakura sweat dropped.

_But seriously, I think you should go to the hospital or something to get checked out. Ever since you returned back from heh heh…Sasuke-kun's, you haven't been acting like yourself._

Sakura blushed madly. _And so just __**what**__ are you implying Ino-pig?_

Ino put a hand on her hip. "Don't act dumb Forehead. You're a better medic than I am. You really shouldn't put yourself in denial of some things." Ino said as she turned to leave. "I gotta go and get _Deidara-sempai_. He said he'll take me riding on one of his clay projects. I just want to get an analysis of what's inside the clay. Maybe there's some substance that can melt his clay bombs. However, I swear, I think he needs to put down the Play-Doh once in a while." She said. She batted her eyelashes and clasps her hands together when she said "Deidara-sempai," in a sarcastic manner.

"Yeah. I better get out there or Itachi will wonder what I'm up to." Sakura said as she stood up. She popped a pain-reliever pill in her mouth and sped up to the training field where Itachi was.

When she got to where Itachi was, she saw him leaning on a tree staring off into space. "Just like how Sasuke-kun used to." She mumbled. Her ogling cost her, a cold stare from Itachi. A vein was stressed on her forehead. "Yes, they are definitely brothers." She whispered.

"What are you mumbling about?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow. "N-nothing, Itachi-sempai. Let's just train." Sakura said pulling out a kunai.

_Isn't she an anxious one…_Itachi thought as he got ready to battle.

Sakura threw a kunai at Itachi, he immediately reflected it with a shuriken.

_I already know some of Itachi's moves, but he might have picked up a few tricks. I have to be careful._

She came dashing forward ready to deliver a punch to Itachi's face. Itachi easily dodged and kicked her hard into a tree. Sakura disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_A clone. I didn't even sense her when she did it._ Itachi thought as he saw Sakura come at him again from behind.

She did hand signs that he tried copying, but instead they were to no avail. She smirked.

"What's the matter Itachi? Can't copy them?" Sakura said as she lowered her hitae-ate onto her eyes. Itachi merely grimaced at her. But truthfully, he was studying her moves.

_Exactly what is she doing?_

She smirked as she thought of something that was read by Itachi through her mind. _Kurai Seshio._

Itachi smirked under his cape.

_I haven't heard of that jutsu in such a long time._

They soon got into taijutsu mode as tried aiming some chakra punches at him. He blocked and countered easily with some hits of his own, but she had defied them with as much ease.

He picked up the pace to see how well this girl had mastered her jutsu. They started off to a clumsy rhythm. Itachi was able to nail some hits punching her into some trees, but she easily retaliated, wiping a bit of blood from her lip.

"ENOUGH WITH THE GAMES ITACHI-SENPAI! STOP TOYING AROUND WITH ME!!" Sakura yelled at him. He didn't say anything to her but merely looked at the kunoichi. He shook his head and pointed at her. She jumped out of the way before he could exactly pin-point her location.

She suddenly felt something grab her arms and throw her higher in the air only to feel a sharp pain in her chest and get knocked back down to the ground. She found herself in a deep crater, only for her hair to be pulled back, and for her to be face-to-face with her opponent. He pulled the hitae-ate that graced her face from her eyes painfully slow.

Her purple eyes that were fading back to green were soon caught up in a swirling world of red and black, with a red and white moon.

The last that was heard from the match was an ear-piercing scream.

_

* * *

_

With the boys…

"Oi, you guys hear that?" Shikamaru asked as he swung from another branch. "Ee, that kinda sounded like Sakura-chan's scream." Naruto said.

"SAKURA-CHAN! MY BLOSSOMING FLOWER OF YOUTH! WHAT ARE THOSE TREACHEROUS MEN DOING TO YOU! I MUST SAVE YOU, AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I WILL DO TWO THOUSAND PUSH-UPS, AND IF I CAN NOT DO THAT I WILL DO FIVE THOUSAND LAPS AROUND KONOHA!!" Rock Lee shouted as he went off into one of his little rants which ended up in a sunset setting and him talking about Gai-sensei.

As Neji shook off his team mate's rant, he turned the conversation back to the current problem. "And so what do you think we should do? I mean we can't just barge into Akatsuki's territory and the girls' mission goes to waste." Neji replied analytically.

"Right. That's where we come in. See, I want Naruto here as a frontal assault just in case we get caught. We'd have more of a chance of all of us getting out of there alive, with him clearing the path. However, I want Kiba with Akamaru to mark the trees so that it won't give off that we're spying on them. Shino will also mark up some of the territory with his bugs mixing in with Akamaru's scent so that we won't be sensed. Neji, you'll be activating your Byaakuugan so that we can get some information of what's happening. I'll need to analyze the situation so that I can 

determine whether or not we should just charge in there. Chouji, you and I will be the defense. If I can pin some of the Akatsuki members in with a sort of trap, I'll have you to super size, and take them down. So that's the plan. Any questions?" Shikamaru briefed with them.

"Yeah? When do we start?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru smirked. "Now." They said as they camouflaged themselves with the scenery.

Sakura lied on the ground; her hair still entangled within Itachi's grasped. She closed her eyes trying to do the hand signs to her Kurai Seshio jutsu, but Itachi's eye contact into the Tsukiyomi made her completely paralyzed.

_

* * *

_

Within Tsukiyomi…

Sakura opened her eyes to see that she was back in her genin form, however she felt empty. She looked around her surroundings and saw that she was back in the Forest of Death. Her worst nightmare. Even as a jounin/ANBU she still had horrible dreams about her time in the Forest of Death. It was something that scarred her from the time it began.

She heard chuckling from behind her. She turned to see Itachi standing there, but with another person next to her. He had pale skin to the point where it looked like snow, golden eyes with a snake-like slit down the middle; purple eye framing and the traditional Otogakure outfit, and long dark, midnight locks.

_How…how did he know…?_

Orochimaru seized the girl with his tongue tying her tightly and slowly suffocating her. She gasped in response trying to gather as much air as possible. Orochimaru's tongue restricted her movements so she couldn't use any escape jutsu or try to smash her way through it. Neither could reach any weapons. "Run. Little kunoichi." Itachi said almost to a point where it was a whisper. She clenched her fists. She'd be damned if he reminded her of her past. When were people going to realize this one thing?

"I AM NOT WEAK!!"

Before Itachi could respond, the girl put the hitae-ate around her eyes and summoned her jutsu once more. She broke Tsukiyomi and in the process with her real body kicked Itachi to the ground.

Itachi was slightly shocked by the girl's move, but regained his composure in time to feel a cold, sharp surface up against his. He smiled. "As expected of someone from the Haruno clan, who has mastered such a jutsu." Itachi replied. "W-what are you talking about Itachi-senpai?" Sakura asked getting back into her personality once more.

"Don't play dumb with me kunoichi. I know you are from the leaf village. No wonder you could see through my moves. If that wasn't enough, your Kurai Seshio also gave you away." Itachi said. Sakura stiffened. "I'm serious Itachi-senpai, you're kinda scaring me. Nani nobe teiruka?" Sakura asked. "You and friends are accomplices from the leaf village sent here to infiltrate the Akatsuki are you not? And don't deny it. I may not be able to break you mentally through Tsukiyomi, but my Amaterasu will certainly take care of you.

That time Sakura knew he wasn't lying. She nodded. "I guess the cat's out of the bag eh? Hai, I am from the leaf village. My name isn't Kutako, it's--''

"Haruno Sakura. I know." Itachi finished for her.

"Hai. How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"I've seen you enough times to know who you are. On top of that, you are talked about in all villages, being so that you are the Godaime's apprentice." Itachi informed her. Sakura slightly blushed in embarrassment. Itachi showed an extremely small smile, probably from amusement.

"Anyways, aren't you supposed to tell Pein? I mean all four of us are infiltrating you all." Sakura asked. "I…have my own agenda in the Akatsuki. Nothing that Pein requires of me is important." Itachi replied. "So…you're going to keep quiet about this." Sakura asked.

Itachi looked at her with an authoritative look. "You will **not** tell me to keep silent. However, you may continue on with your charade. It is quite…amusing." He retorted. " Hai." She then grew silent. "What is it?" Itachi asked her.

"You…you're waiting for your brother to arrive and take his revenge on you aren't you?" Sakura asked quietly. Itachi was silent for a moment as he closed his eyes. "I can't undo the past." Itachi replied. Sakura was shocked.

"Wait…you mean you didn't want to…to kill the Uchiha clan?" Sakura asked. Itachi sat down on the base of a nearby tree. Sakura sat next to him. "You're clan was…was…so honorable. So respected. It was one of the richest and abundant clans--''

"**It was one of the most damnable clans in Konohagukure.**" Itachi said unsympathetically cutting off the pinkette.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Serving as Konoha's top police, giving us a 'good name,' becoming one of the wealthiest villages in Konohagukure, it was all just to keep my clan out of trouble."

"Trouble? What do you mean trouble?"

"When Konohagukure was first to become a village, the first few generations of Uchihas had banned together with the Hashirama clan to make Konoha possible. However there was a disagreement between the leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha and Senju Hashirama, the leader of the Hashirama clan. It led to a battle, and in the end, the Hashirama clan believed that Madara was dead because Senju killed him. Many people of my clan were bitter due to the fact that they thought they had killed their leader, but instead Senju decided to make a peace treaty and making the Uchiha name one of the most honorable names in Konohagukure. Still people held on to that bitterness though they reluctantly gave in. Two generations later, when the Sandaime took role as leader of Konoha, there had been plots going around that my clan was going to hold a large revolt and destroy the higher ups in Konoha. I didn't want to believe it…but the proof was there. So they, the higher ups assigned me to kill the clan." Itachi explained. Sakura looked at him with an out-of-this-world expression. If there was a face that could combine the feelings of hurt, sadness, bewilderment, betrayal, and shock into one expression then that would be shown her face right now. Sasuke had never opened up to her about his family history, and now she guessed that he didn't know the truth. He must have been too young to have known about it, and they wanted him to retain as much innocence as possible.

"It was a heavy and hard decision. So I prepared for it, but in order to do so, I knew I had to gain more power." Itachi said.

_Here we go again._

"The only way that I knew possible to gain power in such a short amount of time was to forcibly grasp the Mangekiyou technique. The only requirement was…that I had to kill my closest friend." Itachi said.

Things in Sakura's mind began to click. No wonder why Naruto had become seriously damaged in all of his battles. Sasuke was trying to kill him. To gain more power. And as much as Sasuke didn't want to admit it, Naruto **was** his best friend. Itachi looked towards the sky.

"But killing Sasuke, I couldn't do." Itachi said.

"So…are you implying you--''

"I still love my otoutou to this day. Despite the fact he hates me to the marrow of his bone." Itachi said. It was then that Sakura's heart melted. Silently, and stealthy tears made way down her face.

"I—I have to tell him. If you don't then I will." Sakura said as she proceeded to get up. She then felt her feet give way as she fell to the ground once more. "**Don't**. I have been prepared for the final confrontation since the day I killed my clan. I won't allow anyone to intercept." Itachi said.

"B-but he's got to understand. He's got to know. After he's an Uchiha too. He's your brother." Sakura said.

"Exactly. It's because of that, that you can't tell him. I want to protect him, even if it costs my life. I don't want him to know the true secret of his clan's past. Sakura…wouldn't you want to do the same to your brother or…sister?" Itachi asked. Sakura's head snapped in his direction.

"You know about my family don't you? You know about…my siblings." Sakura asked.

Itachi looked back at the sky. "Your eldest…sister." Itachi said. Sakura grabbed him by the collar. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SISTER? SHE'S BEEN MISSING FOR OVER 6 YEARS!!" Sakura yelled. Itachi closed his eyes.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT YUKA-CHAN?!" Sakura said finally letting him go, hot tears replacing the touched ones.

"We were…involved." Itachi said. Sakura blushed. "By involved you mean…" Sakura said urging him to continue.

_Flashback…_ (you all knew it was coming)

"_Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"Itachi yelled. As he opened his mouth a large fireball poured out from it. He held the jutsu intact until…_

"_Suiton Suijinheki!!" a womanly voice yelled. Immediately a large water orb extinguished his Katon. A girl with an extremely short and loose blue kimono with a white bow tied at the back, who had striking, mid-back length pink hair with part of it neatly tied into high ponytail while the rest of her hair swung freely, with traditional kunoichi sandals that had blue ribbons holding it up with one ribbon on her right thigh, and two arm-warmers also laced with blue ribbons and a katana hanging from her back, landed in front of Itachi._

"_Who are you?" Itachi asked._

"_I am from the Haruno clan. My name is Haruno Yuka."_

"_Oh yes, the clan with no kekke genkai. How can such a clan exist?"_

_Yuka shook her head._

"_You Uchihas are all the same. You seriously need to dig up on your history of Konoha. My clan has a fierce kekke genkai that rivaled the Hyuugas' Byaakuugan and the Uchiha's Sharigan. On top of that, we have a higher state of intelligence then most people." Yuka retorted pridefully. "So before you start mouthing off about __**my**__ clan, do your research."_

"_If the Haruno kekke genkai is so superior, why don't you show me?" Itachi demanded taking a battle stance in the process._

"_Gladly." Yuka said pulling her hitae-ate over her eyes._

"_You're doing this blindfolded?" Itachi asked._

_Yuka shook her head. "Just hit me with your best shot."_

"_KURAI SESHIO!!"_

_Itachi came forward and sent barrages of kunai and shuriken all of which Yuka seemed to avoid and even danced around some. Others she deflected. She picked some shuriken and kunai and threw it back at Itachi._

_The battle continued on and both landed good hits on each other._

"_Suirou no Jutsu!" Before Itachi could get out of the way, Yuka had him inside a water cage. She tightened the water cage so that he couldn't breathe, but instead Itachi just disappeared._

"_Kuso…kage bushin." She said._

_He came from behind her and kicked into the nearest tree. He walked over there to help her up, but he first pulled off the hitae-ate. Her eyes were fading from a purple color back to its salient crystal blue color._

_He smiled. "This jutsu…Kurai Seshio. It seems that it definitely is a challenge for a Byaakuugan user or a Sharigan user. But even so, why are the Harunos keeping it a secret?" Itachi asked picking her up bridal style._

_Yuka slipped her arms around Itachi neck. "It's because it's a forbidden jutsu. This jutsu was especially designed for kunoichi though a few men in our clan have the ability to use it. However, we didn't want people from other villages finding out about our technique and studying it like they would try to do for your clan and the Hyuugas. So the earlier ancestors of the Haruno clan stopped teaching it to us. But I found out about this technique and I intend to use it to its fullest extent. My mother found out, but she said that it'll just be a secret between us. Since the only people who can use it in my family are my obaa-chan, kaa-chan, and I." Yuka explained._

_Itachi placed the girl down and started to attend to her small wounds. Yuka pushed his bangs away from his face. "I wanted to test it out on a Hyuuga and I did a really good job, so then I wanted to test it out on a Sharigan user. Who would've thought that I had the chance to test it out on the Uchiha prodigy? Though I guess I still need work." Yuka said._

_Itachi finished patching up her wounds. "A little, but you did almost have me." _

"_I did…didn't I?" she smiled. However the next move she did was unexpected. She kissed him on the cheek. "Arigatou, Itachi-san." She said as she proceeded to leave. What was more unexpected was that Itachi pulled her back and caught her lips in a kiss. She was hesitant at first, but then returned the favor._

_(End of Flashback)_

"After that time, we started seeing more of each other. My clan and the Haruno clan noticed this and set a betrothal for the both of us to be married to one another. Because of that, I was able to see even more of her, which wasn't bad, but most of the time she could be quite…annoying. But her not being there with me, was even more…annoying." Itachi said.

_Whoa…guess being annoying runs in the Haruno veins._

"While we were still engaged she had gotten pregnant, with our child, but it was then that Konoha's higher ups told me I had to kill my clan. Again, that's what made it a hard decision, but to protect my brother, and Konoha, I had to do was to be done. I told Yuka to escape to another village. Any village. She was definitely hesitant, not wanting to leave without me, but I told her that I would be fine and sooner or later we would see each other again." Itachi said shaking his head.

"But…you're lying. You knew how Sasuke's reaction would be. You're going to die and Yuka-chan won't know anything about it until it's too late." Sakura said.

"It's a choice I have to live with." Itachi said as he walked back into the Akatsuki hideout.

She could've sworn that she saw a single tear roll down Itachi's face. She closed her eyes forcing the tears not to fall. This could only remain a secret between the two of them.

_If only…Sasuke-kun. If only…_

She looked up towards the sky. "Arigatou…Itachi-nii-san."

_

* * *

_

With the boys…

"I-I can't believe this. Itachi's actually…good?" Kiba asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Well, it wasn't his choice to kill his clan. It was the Third's." Shino replied shaking his head.

"N-no! The third would never do something like that. I mean he's been good to us all. He wouldn't tell Itachi to kill his own clan would he?" Naruto said in complete denial of the story he heard. "Itachi had to be lying."

"I'm usually not the one to speak ill of the dead, but Naruto. The proof's all there. And whatever is in the letter is probably all the proof there is needed." Neji replied.

"But Itachi could've used the Sharigan to copy the girl's hand writing. I saw Sasuke do it on his test for the Chunin exams. Itachi could've done the same thing." Naruto replied.

"I doubt Itachi would kid around with Sakura's mind when it came to her nee-san, not to mention Itachi's ex-fiancée." Shikamaru replied.

"Ee, it's just too personal." Chouji responded.

"Ee, but I'm still in doubt of something." Rock Lee said which drew everyone's attention to him. He looked at his teammates. "This is just a hypothesis, but I don't think the third would really have wanted for Itachi to kill the youthful Uchiha clan. However, the brains of the operation might have been someone else."

"What are you saying Bushy Brows?" Naruto asked.

"I'm saying that maybe it's those advisors. I know for sure they were here during the Third's reign. What were their names again? Homura-obaa-san and Koharu-ojii-san? I've seen them usually pulling the strings. I think that maybe because the Uchiha's were becoming a threat, that maybe they tricked the youthful Third into agreeing to destroy the Uchiha clan against his wishes. I also think that they probably had to use someone who could get into the Uchiha's household with no problem, therefore using Itachi-san." Lee explained.

"Despite the fact that it probably would've been against the Third's wishes to do so, he probably had no choice or maybe there was a lot of pressure put on him." Shikamaru added.

"Ee, on top of that, I know that Tsunade-baa-chan said that that Danzou guy always had his sight set on being Hokage, though she told me his methods weren't always the best and at times could be considered cruel." Naruto responded.

"For now, I think the best thing we can do is set up camp and wait." Neji said. With that, the boys began to set up camp for the long and perilous task at hand.

"Ne, ne, I didn't know that Lee could actually make an actual guess like that. What with all his 'Gai-sensei' and his youthfulness speeches." Kiba whispered. Shino just smiled slightly under his coat. Kiba and Akamaru snickered at his remark.

Sai helped with the other setting up camp. He kept silent through the whole thing, but observed everything that they were saying.

_I know that Danzou-sama's methods aren't always the…fairest ones. But I'm sure they are the for the best, ne?  
_

"Oi Sai-teme! You look lost in thought. Are you analyzing the situation as well?" Naruto asked with a mischievous look on his face. "Or are you thinking about Sakura-chan?"

"First of all, I'm just thinking about how dickless you really are. Secondly, why would I want to think about Ugly?" Sai said trying to deter the situation.

"I'm starting to get the idea that you're gay Sai-teme." Naruto mumbled as he walked off into his tent.

Unfortunately, Sai caught that remark and quickly sketched a hive of bees. They immediately came to life and buzzed their way into Naruto's tent. The said boy came screaming out of the tent jumping into a nearby river trying to avoid the stingers of the vengeful bees.

He chuckled to himself as he could hear his teammate send curses his way.

"CHIKUSHOU SAI!! (damn you Sai)"

_

* * *

_

In Akatsuki…

Night approached quickly and so far Pein had given minor mission to everyone to keep them busy. They wouldn't attack Konoha until everything was prepared. No one would be in their way and it would be an easy takeover.

However, right now taking over Konoha wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind.

"Mmm…Pein-samaaaaa…."

Yes, right now, he had _other_ matters to attend to. Konan threw her head back in ecstasy. She had her legs wrapped around Pein's thighs in a very provocative positon. Pein seized Konan's neck trailing little butterfly kisses and nips lower. Pein stopped his appeasement which caused Konan to glare at him. He put a finger to her lip and shifted his thighs so that she could get off of him. Konan finally realized what was going on when someone knocked on the door. Konan stood behind him, and Pein let out a small growl.

"Come in." he huffed.

As soon as Tobi entered Konan wanted to throw him into the river and make sure he drowned. He interrupted _their_ moment, and for what bullshit? If he uttered anything about a paper-cap she was definitely going to crown him.

"Oh please, don't stop now that I'm here. You can continue." Tobi said taking a nearby seat. Konan felt a blush rise. This…was definitely a new side to Tobi that she had not seen before. Pein's growl became more evident, because he could sense a smile creeping upon his lips.

"You don't want to? Alright, I'll keep it a secret between the three of us then. Who knew you two were so secretive?" Tobi shrugged. Konan shifted uncomfortably.

"Cut the shit Madara. Why the hell are you here?" Pein snarled.

"Touchy touchy. Can't I just say a polite hello to my leader?" Tobi replied.

"You wouldn't come to me unless it was something important and you know that." Pein retorted.

"True, true. But just to let you know, I believe there is mutiny on the bounty." Tobi said. This got Pein's attention.

"What do you mean, 'mutiny on the bounty?'" Pein asked. Tobi put his elbows on Pein's desk and let his chin rest on his hands.

"I'm saying you should double-check the loyalty of the Akatsuki. It seems that some of them are hiding something." Tobi said as he left his chair and headed to the door. "That is all I have to say." He chuckled as he was partially out the door.

"Oh…heh heh. You should start with the four cuties. Something tells me they're hiding something, and we all know how you just **detest** secrets. Then again, girls are good with that. Am I right, Konan?" Tobi asked as he closed the door.

Konan blushed partially from anger and partially from embarrassment. Who was he to call Konan a _girl_? She was most definitely a woman. Secondly, she found that this side of Tobi was disturbingly…hot. Scratch that, just too damn sexy.

"That was definitely not Tobi." Konan said trying to push her clearly evident blush down. Pein shook his head. "It was. Tobi. Jaa, not exactly. His name is really Madara Uchiha. And he only gets serious if we're in some serious shit, and obviously we are." Pein explained.

"But Madara Uchiha was from the first generation since Konoha became a village. That means that he has to be at least over hundreds of years old." Konan said.

"Ee, he is. It's quite unique. At first I thought he was just an annoying man who didn't know how to grow up but when he revealed to me who he really was…" he smiled. "I was shocked and I knew I wanted him in the Akatsuki. I'm sending him out as well as Zetsu, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi to take out those girls. If what Madara says is true, then we've got Konoha on our asses." Pein replied.

"Isn't this a sort of suicide?" Konan asked.

"Another secret for you and I to keep to ourselves." Pein replied as he put on his Akatsuki coat.

"What about us?" Konan asked helping Pein put on his coat and zipped it up.

"We're making our escape. Once we get out of danger, we'll take our plan up from there. Chances to the one, the only person who will come back out alive is Madara, and maybe Zetsu. We'll decipher things with them once we all meet up again. Am I clear Konan?" Pein asked as he ushered her to an escape route.

"Hai…Pein-sama." She said as they ran off into the night's wind.

_

* * *

_

With the girls…

Sakura sat up in her bed. She just couldn't sleep. She couldn't shake the feeling off that something wasn't right. _Maybe I'll just chill with Itachi until I can get some sleep again._ Sakura said as she slipped into the main hide-away for the remaining Akatsuki members.

Sakura knocked on Itachi's door. She waited for a good five minutes before knocking again.

"Hm…what's going on?" Sakura asked as she knocked on it. The knock resulted into the door being pushed open, however no Itachi was found.

"Itachi-sempai? Where--'' Her words were stopped short when she saw that the window had been opened.

"KUSO!!" she cussed lowly as she ran back inside the girl's cabin. "GIRLS! WAKE UP! THEY'RE ON THE MOVE!!" Sakura yelled.

Immediately, Tenten and Hinata woke up. Tenten was actually already fully dressed in her new outfit and she looked like she was itching for a fight. Hinata quickly slipped into her outfit and prepared all sorts of weaponry that could possibly be needed. Ino, however, was still lazily sleeping in bed.

_**This is the reason why she should stop spending so much time with Shikamaru. It's getting into her habits.**_Sakura's inner self said as she shook her head.

"INO-PIG, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! AKATSUKI'S ON THE MOVE!!" Sakura yelled as she flipped the bed and all its contents (f.y.i. the mattress, the sheets, the comforter, the pillows, and of course, the pig) over.

"OW, KUSO FOREHEAD WHAT THE HELL?" Ino asked as she dusted herself off. "You and your goddamn monstrous strength. What's the matter?" she asked as she slipped into her clothing gather all weaponry she had stored up for such a matter.

"I'll explain along the way, for now let's move." Sakura said as she along with her three teammates sped out of the door.

"KURAI SESHIO!!"

"BYUUKAAGAN!!"

_

* * *

_

With the boys…

Akamaru's ears perked up. He stood up and began to bark. "Ne, what's the matter buddy?" Kiba asked as he groggily got up from his slumber.

"It's the Akatsuki. It seems that some of the members are on the move. And Itachi is already off meeting up with Sasuke for the final battle." Shino said coolly leaning against the wall, with a bug on his finger.

"Kami Shino you got to stop doing that." Naruto grunted as he slipped into his black and orange jumpsuit.

Kiba sniffed the air. "Not only that. Hinata's scent seems to be moving. And where her scent is, the other girls must be with her." Kiba replied.

"Well then what are we waiting for, our dear blossoms of Konoha have begun the pursuit. LET US FOLLOW THEM BY TRACKING THEIR YOUTHFULLNESS!!" Lee yelled already in his green "jumpsuit of youth."

All the boys headed out following the girls and the trouble the lied ahead.

_

* * *

_

With Itachi…

Itachi looked toward the sky as he headed toward the meeting point, an old Akatsuki lair. He looked as the sun was still setting somewhat. He knew that before the day ended, one of them would be dead. Unfortunately, he was secretly hoping that it would be him.

_

* * *

_

With Hebi…

Karin came back into the Hebi hideout tired. She had been out doing things to help _her _Sasuke-kun and had finally gotten some progress.

_This is going to be the day when Sasuke-kun falls head-over-heels for me and will forget all about the Haruno bitch._ (Keep dreaming Karin)

"Sasuke-sama! I have some news for you!" Karin said. She opened the golden doors again to be greeted by that menacing swirl of red.

"This had better be good Karin." Sasuke said.

"It is. Your brother Itachi he's waiting for you. It's the final battle. It's at an old Akatsuki lair. I have the coordinates from one of the prisoners. It'll be just you and me Sasuke-kun, and as soon as you kill your brother, I'll be there to--''

"Karin?" he said as he walked up to Karin just a couple of inches apart. She blushed slightly.

"Hai…_Sasuke-kun_?" Karin asked as she took her glasses off, puckering her lips slightly. Sasuke lowered his face to hers as if he really were going to kiss her.

_Oh my gosh! He's really going to do it. I'm going to kiss Sasuke-kun. Ha! Take that Haruno bitch!_

"What the fucking coordinates?" Sasuke growled.

"Eh? Sumimasen? Sasuke-kun? Ah!" Karin said in a shocked response as he took the coordinate papers out of her hand.

_Dammit! I almost had him._

"Iie, you didn't. And second if you ever refer to Sakura as a bitch, then I won't hesitate to behead you. Kiouku shikata?" Sasuke said.

Karin blushed from high embarrassment.

_

* * *

_

With the girls…

"I can feel his chakra. It's near." Sakura said as she slid down a tree and gripped onto another branch swinging herself from it.

"52 degrees north, two degrees east. We don't have--he stopped." Hinata said.

"Good all the better for us to catch up with him. Though you think he sensed us?" Tenten asked as she swung up further.

"ABUNAI!!" Ino screamed as she gripped onto Tenten and pushed her to the ground only for the both of them to just barely avoid an incoming bomb.

"You're wearing the perfume I gave you right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know I like chocolate and cinnamon? You also have to get me one in kiwi." Tenten said.

"Not the point here Panda-chan. It's actually a serum I used to immediately melt and deflect any of Deidara's bombs. As soon as the bomb comes in contact with clothing or skin it'll melt." Ino explained.

"Nice. And in perfume bottle and spray too. You're a genius Ino!" Tenten replied. Ino smiled.

"Well…I try." Ino said as she bowed and giggled.

"Glad you're in a good mood…hm yeah? And right before your death too hm…So, which one of you cuties want to be blasted into a piece of my artwork yeah?" a voice behind them replied quite boldly.

"GIRLS! YOU ALL GO ON! I GOT SIR-BOMBS-A-LOT HERE!" Ino yelled as she pulled out a kunai from her left thigh.

"I-Ino-pig we're not leaving you." Sakura said in frightened sort of voice.

"DO YOU WANT TO STOP ITACHI OR NOT!? I GOT DEIDARA!! YOU GUYS GO!! NOW!!" Ino yelled as she dodged some incoming bombs.

Tenten gripped onto Sakura's shoulder and nodded. They had to get a move on or else coming out here would've been for naught. Sakura motioned for the other girls to move on.

"Hm…now see look what you made me do hm…yeah? Your friends escaped and for that, I'm definitely not showing you mercy yeah?" Deidara said as he sat Indian-style on top of a gigantic clay bird.

"Good. Cause I had every intention for you not to." Ino said as she smirked, throwing massive amounts of kunai and shuriken at the outsized, terracotta bird.

**

* * *

**

Authoress' Note:

WOOT! HOW DO YOU LIKE MEH NOW?? I finally finished this chappie, and it took me a lot of time to do it, as you know. Sorry it took so long. I got brain dead in the middle and I finally thought of a way to close this story up. It's gonna be at least four or five chapters more. Personally, I'm hoping for less. So yeah, the boys are playing a major role, and on top of that. BAM! Personal info between Sakura and Itachi. No, those aren't SakuIta moments (though I must say that they are hot), but more like an understanding friendship between the two. You'll see soon. Speaking of hot, what is this? Madara is showing his true colors? Tsk…tsk….now you know something is up. And Pein and Konan have done the cowardly thing and have decided to hide. Also, hell yeah I used Axel's catch phrase cuz the situation called for it. But here I do not own the following catchphrase by Axel that is by Kingdom Hearts that is owned by Square Enix. Well yeah, also big announcement:

_**I AM PUTTING ALL STORIES THAT I HAVE **_(excluding oneshots) _**ON TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH THIS STORY!!**_

Don't worry it won't take long. So be looking forward for me paying more attention to _Confessions of a Konoha Spy_, once I'm done with this. Hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am. I think that's all I have to say for now.

_Ja ne!_

_Saku-chan_


	21. Royal Rumbles and a Battle Blitz

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: 1…2…3! I do not own Naruto©!

* * *

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten dashed on. Something told Sakura that she shouldn't have left her best friend to fend off one of the Akatsuki. However, the look in Ino's eyes proved that she wanted this. She _wanted_ to fight Deidara. Most importantly, she wanted to prove her worth.

Sakura shook her head. _This is Ino-pig you baka. One of the strongest kunoichi you know. She's got a kick-ass kekke genkai and her taijutsu and genjutsu are just as awesome. She's the one who kinda helped you become who you are today. Of course she'll be fine._

She heard another explosion.

_Kuso Ino-pig if you die, I'll never forgive myself._ She thought.

"She'll be fine Sakura-chan." She heard a soft voice behind her say. She turned to see Hinata staring at her half worriedly, but putting up a comforting smile.

"Arigatou Hina-hime, but I want to be reassured that I don't know…if I did the right thing." Sakura replied.

"Of course you did." Tenten said from behind her. She jumped off another tree branch and ran alongside her team leader.

"Ino wouldn't put herself in potential danger unless she wanted to. What she wants is for you to believe in her just like the rest of us do." She assured. Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Sakura smiled. She was happy that her teammates were still giving her the support she needed.

_

* * *

__With Hebi…_

"You really think that we should just sit on our asses all day and wait until Sasuke comes back. For all we know, he might not even come back." Suigetsu replied. Juugo glared at Suigetsu.

"Are you saying that you have no faith in Sasuke-sama's ability?" Juugo asked menacingly.

"What the hell I'm saying is that we shouldn't underestimate Itachi's ability either. I mean we should go and back him up." Suigetsu said. Juugo chuckled and leaned back in the chair he was in.

"Didn't you realize what Sasuke-sama said? No interventions. Not even from us." Juugo replied.

"Well what about that Haruno girl?" Suigetsu responded. Juugo grunted.

"She must already know by now not to interfere. And chances to the one since this whole thing started, Haruno-san should know by now." He retorted.

"What the fuck are you goons wondering about now?" Karin asked. Suigetsu smiled. Maybe he should finally get back at Karin for putting up with all her insults.

"Eh…nothing much. Just talking about how Sakura-san might be attending to Sasuke's needs as we speak." Suigetsu said with a mocking sympathy in his voice.

"NANI?!" Karin shouted. Oh yes, it was definitely going to be fun to see the red-headed girl frustrate herself to no end over Sasuke. As the swordsman thought, she ran out towards Sakura's direction already getting a good sense of her location.

"Don't you think you acted a bit…I don't know, irresponsible?" Juugo asked calmly not even worrying over Karin. Suigetsu shrugged. "So what if she gets knocked to kingdom come? She'll be one less hair on our head that we have to worry about." Suigetsu replied. Juugo shook his head.

"But Sasuke-sama picked her for a reason. Her tracking and healing abilities are superior. We may still need her." Juugo responded. Suigetsu smiled as he put an arm around his companion. It was hilarious to see him now start to worry over such nonsense for no apparent reason.

"Karin's ability may be superior; however that Haruno girl's abilities make Karin's look like a genin's ability. Come on. Let's watch the two of them in action." Suigetsu replied already halfway out of the door. Juugo sighed. At least he wouldn't be the one in deep shit if Karin got herself killed in this one.

_

* * *

__With Ino…_

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?!" Ino yelled as she dodged more of the incoming bombs that Deidara was busily and happily throwing. She somersaulted and threw a kunai with the serum on the giant clay bird, he was sitting on. Most of the clay from the bird's head melted on to the ground creating almost a sea of mud.

_Shit! Not the wisest of moves Ino, you baka. Now the landscape's slippery! _Ino mentally scolded herself.

"WOULD YOU STOP MOVING HM…YEAH?! I'M TRYING TO GET A DECENT SHOT YEAH!!" Deidara yelled in frustration as Ino dodged another attack, however it cost her greatly because Deidara had anticipated her next move.

She was stuck in the midst of the mud surrounding her. The mud started hardening and she couldn't move at all. "Got you now yeah. You better make peace with your hm…maker yeah. Cause this bomb's going to be sure to blow you completely up. There'll be no remnants of you left yeah." Deidara scoffed. Just before he could do his body flicker technique, two humungous hands stretched out and caught the soil-made bird and held it in its grasps. The bird started flapping its wings ferociously, but the hands held on strong. Deidara jumped down from the bird, but as he did, he sent many powerful bombs up to where the hands were. Unfortunately, the bombs were caught by what were presumably shadows.

Ino stared at them in amazement as she gathered her breath. She tensed and proceeded to pull out a kunai as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She mustered all the strength she had as she was going to aim for the person's jugular only for her hand to be stopped by a familiar, slightly tanned one. She gasped. He smiled.

"Shikamaru?" she said in awe.

"Oi! Don't forget I'm here too Ino!" Chouji said as he super-sized himself and played around with the clay bird for a while. After he got bored, he clasped his hands together destroying the bird which caused a huge explosion. Chouji however was completely fine as he originated back to his regular size, dusting off his hands.

"Chouji!" she said hugging him in the process. Chouji hugged her back picking her up in the air and twirling her around.

"Oi, no hugs for me and I saved your troublesome ass too." Shikamaru responded with a slight blush on his cheeks. Ino ran over to him and embraced him, almost knocking him over. She then caught herself up to him in a passionate kiss, cupping his cheeks in the process. When they were done, Ino looked up into his charcoal eyes. "What are you doing here? Both of you? You're endangering my mission." Ino said.

"Iie, we're saving my girlfriend's ass." Shikamaru replied boldly. Ino blushed at the mention of the term "girlfriend." She smiled. "You really mean it?" Ino said her smiling brightening up per minute as she saw him returning the sincere grin. "Would I lie about my personal life to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"What about Temari-chan?" Ino asked. She didn't like the idea of making such a hasty decision and not talking to who most people assumed Shikamaru was "going out" with. Shikamaru blushed and frowned. "I told you. We're really –mumbles- really close friends. Nothing more, nothing less." He replied. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Then I accept."

"Oi guys. Don't mean to break up this moment but, he's escaping!" Chouji said pointing to Deidara who was already on a new clay bird and flying high in the sky.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Ino yelled. She turned to Chouji who just nodded his head. He super-sized his hands and once again clasped on to another bird. The bird was violently flapping its wings once again trying to escape the large nin's grasp, but again was to no avail as it exploded once again.

Deidara used the body flicker technique and used his "gifted hands" to make a sort of clay snake. Shikamaru, like always, was one step ahead of the game and used his shadows to imprison the snake and Deidara.

"Kuso…" Deidara mumbled. He was getting beaten by a bunch of Konoha brats. It then clicked to him that when Pein had sent him, he sent him in quite a rush and it also seemed that he and Konan were going in the opposite direction. _He must have hm…anticipated this yeah._ _This was a suicidal mission…yeah. Fuck you hm…Pein, yeah?_

"You boys ready to see all the training I went through?" Ino asked as she got her hands in position for her mind technique. They smiled and nodded. Ino then turned her attention on the soon to be victim of hers. "This time Deidara-'sempai' you'll be putting down the Play-Doh for good." Her eyes started to glow a sort of blue color.

_Believe in me everyone. Believe that I can do this. I want you all to trust me. I'm not that Sasuke-obsessed fan-girl like how I was in the genin days. I'm different. The next heir to the Yamanaka line. I want you all to BELIEVE IN ME!!_

"OMOI KIRA JUTSU!!"

As her soul left her body, it fell lifelessly to the ground. Shikamaru scooped her up before her delicate body could come in contact with the muddy ground. Her soul then passed through Deidara, as he took his last breath. He fell inertly to the ground. The clay snake had then exploded, and of course with a bang.

Ino's spirit had entered her body once again and she stood back up slowly. "See. I knew… I could be… of some use… to you both." She said, blood spilling from both sides up her mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground as well.

"INOOOOOOO!!" Shikamaru yelled as he picked her up bridal-style once again.

_

* * *

__With the girls…_

"_INOOOOOOO!!"_

"Kuso!!" Sakura yelled as she stopped on another tree branch. She had heard what sounded like Shikamaru's yell. Tenten and Hinata stopped on the branches next to her.

"Sakura-chan we have to keep going. If not we're gonna lose sight of Itachi." Hinata replied. "I don't care! Ino's in trouble! We have to go help her." Sakura negated. "Shikamaru and Chouji wouldn't let anything bad happen to Ino. She'll be fine." Tenten reassured her. Hinata smiled with her.

"**She may be fine, but you three won't be."**a menacing voice said behind them. Many plant-like vines constricted themselves around Tenten. Tenten gasped as she felt the vines slowly crushing her body.

"_Why did you betray me my lovely little summer child?_" another calmer yet still threatening voice asked. It was soon that Hinata and Sakura saw the familiar colors of white and black and in the form of a Venus flytrap (hey that rhymed).

"Damn you to hell Zetsu." Tenten managed to choke out. The binds on her, tightened.

"AAAAHHH!!" Tenten yelled. Blood started to spill from her mouth as she kept one of her eyes closed.

"TENTEN!!" Sakura screamed. She proceeded to rush forward, but Hinata's hand stopped her. "You d-don't want to do anything rash S-sakura chan." Hinata said. Sakura nodded, and like her genin-self stood there hopeless.

The said plant-like man took Tenten's chin into his hands and proceeded to lick her cheek (disgusting but funny). Tenten started to struggle trying to find any way out of the man's grasps.

"GO ON GIRLS!! I'LL WACK THIS WEED DOWN!!" Tenten yelled at them. Sakura and Hinata both tensed up. They didn't want to risk the chances of loosing another teammate.

"B-but Panda-cha--''

"I SAID **GO**!!" Tenten yelled back at them, managing to pull up one of her sai in the process. Hinata looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded. They both proceeded to move on.

"**I guess I can take this one at a time. I'll catch your friends later.**" Zetsu replied harshly once more tightening his grip on Tenten. As she screamed out once more, she disappeared in the process.

"Like hell you would." A voice said behind him.

_

* * *

__With Itachi…_

Itachi sat in an old, rubble chair, patiently waiting for his brother to arrive. He shook his head. Was he really doing the right thing? He smiled. Of course he was. It was for his clan, his brother, his country. Konoha.

He then sensed another presence. As he opened his eyes he saw his otoutou glaring at him. Inwardly, he smiled. No, this wasn't going to be an easy fight like how he was when he was a genin. He was going to have to actually work in this one. He closed his eyes once again.

"You see me…dead?" Itachi asked finally breaking the tension between the two. Sasuke however made no action. He just continued glaring activating his Sharigan. Itachi secretly smiled. He was happy to finally see that he was to take this more seriously than before.

_He's actually coming with a killer's intent._

Of course Sasuke couldn't hear his thoughts. Itachi was too strong to let anyone hear his. Sasuke inwardly smirked too. It would make things more…interesting.

"Well then…let's see how good your eyesight really is."

_

* * *

__With Karin…_

She got a good sense of where her rival was. She was speeding quickly into Sasuke's direction.

"Like hell she would. I'll stop her before she gets there with anyone." She said. She frowned.

"And she has another bitch with her. That's it. Both of them are going down." She growled as she picked up the pace.

_

* * *

__With the girls…_

"Sakura-chan, I'm--''

"I know. I sense her too. And she's coming pretty quickly. Come on. Let's pick up the pace. We don't need any disturbances. It's best if we tried to avoid any unnecessary confrontations as much as possible." Sakura replied.

_Kuso…that Karin is persistant. She has a really unhealthy obsession with Sasuke._

_**Tch…like you have any rights to talk.**_

_Oi, at least I grew out of my obsession._

_**Ee, because you actually had sex with Sasuke.**_

Sakura blushed.

_Must you bring that up?_

_**Must I not remind you how much he rode you up and down like a damn horse?**_

Sakura faced turned absolutely crimson.

_Listen, you're either gonna help me stop Sasuke and Itachi from this preventable fight to the death, or just subside._

_**Hai, hai.**_

_Good._

_

* * *

__With Tenten…_

"Kuso! This isn't working out!" Tenten said as she was once again tangled inside vines. She looked at Zetsu as he was once again shaking his head.

"_Had you just given in like a good girl I would've tried to convince Pein-sama to actually let you stay in Akatsuki._" Zetsu's much calmer voice said. He then grew a devious smirk on his face.

"**Of course there would be some arrangements. You'd be my…slave.**" Zetsu replied in a much more harsh voice. Tenten growled.

"I WOULD RATHER DIE AT YOUR HANDS THEN BE STUCK IN A HELLHOLE WITH YOU AS YOUR PERSONAL BITCH!" Tenten screeched. She then chuckled.

"Besides that a shinobi never makes compromises with an opponent. And hell would have to freeze over if I actually make a compromise with you." Tenten said lowly.

Zetsu growled as he tightened the grip on Tenten. She was starting to seriously loose a bunch of air. She didn't know if she could hold out much longer.

"_Be careful what you wish for. It might backfire on you._"

"LET OUR BLOSSOM OF KONOHA GO!!" a voice yelled from behind the both of them. As soon as Zetsu turned around, a green blur jumped out of a clearing doing a roundhouse kick to him in the process. As he was flying through the air, he felt a slight jab, however as he was being jabbed, Zetsu also felt that he couldn't exert as much chakra as he could before. Tenten watched in shock as she saw Zetsu coughing up quite a bit of blood as he regained his composure. It was a surprise that he even lived after such a devastating blow. The binding vines on Tenten loosed and soon just fell limply around her. It turned out that the green blur was no other than "Konoha's Green Beast," otherwise known as Rock Lee. He stood there, ready for battle. Next to Rock Lee, Neji stood there in a battle stance quite familiar in the Hyuuga techniques. His face was stoic and from Tenten's point of view, he looked like he was ready to kill.

"Neji-kun? Lee? What the hell are you doing here? I had everything under control." Tenten said flipping her sai between her fingers. "Had everything under control? He…IT was practically ready to kill you!" Neji said, as his Byaakuugan became more stressed. Tenten stood beside her Hyuuga teammate. She had her hands on her glossed and revealed hips. "And you think that I'm still not good enough to protect myself? What possessed you both to come out here and spoil my mission? Did you--mmph!'' Tenten ranted before she was cut off by a long, hard kiss from Neji. When he was done, she had a nice crimson blush cover her face. She shook her head. "Don't think that that kiss made any difference." She replied trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Tenten-chan, we were worried about you." Lee replied, now with a worried expression on his face. Neji turned back to her, but she was slightly drawn aback when she saw his look. He had a look of worry, relief, and slight agitation. She raced up to Neji wrapping herself in his arms. The warmth he gave off was enough for her. She slightly gasped when she felt Neji wrap his traditional Hyuuga wear sleeves around her slim form. He held her closely like the first time she had come back. When she drew herself back, she whispered,

"I want you to take Lee and get as far away from her as possible for a quick moment."

"Nani? Doushite?" Neji asked. Before Neji could ask any more questions, Tenten took out her fans that her "sensei" had given her and did some hand signs to make them turn into two medium-sized fans (not as big as Temari's fan, but not as small as a regular fan). She waved them with a large swing and sent them flying a nice distance. When she felt that they were far away enough, she threw two large scrolls into the air.

_Gomenasai Neji-kun, Lee-kun, but this, I have to do on my own. I said that I would finish this mission to the end and I can't risk anyone else's life. Just believe that I can make it through this. I'm stronger. I know it. Please just believe in me!_

Four smoke dragons swirled around the two scrolls. They looked threatening enough to attack. She took her sai and cut her thumb on each of her hands. She smeared the blood from each thumb on both of her sai and threw them into the air so that they could come in contact with the scrolls. Next, Tenten did a long series of hand signs and put both of her hands on the ground. The summoning sign appeared and she immediately picked up both of her fans. She threw them where the scrolls were and they hovered there in the air. She clasped her hands together ready to shout her attack.

"RYUU HEIKI FUBUKI!!" she yelled.

As the scrolls opened, any weapon that was ever created was streamed down on the landscape. Neji's eyes widened as he saw where they were coming from. He knew that Tenten wouldn't be able to escape the incoming projectiles in time. It also seemed like she didn't want to escape. She stood there, with a smile on her face as she let the weapons slice through her being with her arms open wide as if she were opening them with open arms.

Zetsu however was the more unfortunate one. As he once again stood, he soon heard the whizzing of incoming objects. However, before he could even do any sort of escape jutsu, the weapons came barreling on him. As if that wasn't enough, the wind pressure became extremely high to the point where it was able to cut through a diamond with ease. Zetsu let out a cry of pain as the armaments continued their assault. With a last blast, the smoke dragons came down around Zetsu sending off a mist of different poisons.

When the jutsu was finally finished, Zetsu fell to his knees, and let death overcome him. Neji raced back to the spot where he formerly stood. Rock Lee following him close behind. The landscaped was turned upside down. There was no trace of there being a forest or anything. There was just a large crater and a lot of rubble. A lone figure stood there. A small buzzing sound came past him as the isolated person raised both of their hands into the air. The small buzzing sound came from the two fans that the person had so easily caught.

Neji now recognized the lone figure as Tenten. She raised her hands once again as a pair of sai came free-falling into her hands. Neji and Lee sighed with relief as they saw that their team mate was okay. That is…until she turned around.

The sight was horrendous. Tenten had weapons impaled into her. There was an axe bayoneting in her right arm threatening to take it off. Various kunai, shuriken and blades ran through her stomach and back. There were gashes everywhere. Her blood was spilt all around her, and there was an abundance of some still pouring out. However, her eyes sparkled with happiness. In fact, Neji had never seen her so happy. He was baffled. Here she was battered and bruised, and yet she still smiled. Lee's face contorted in horror at the sight of their teammate.

"TENTEN!!" Lee yelled sorrowfully. Tenten meekly nodded. "Keh…this is so like me huh?" she coughed. "Always…acting rash…but I've had a….love for weapons…guess I'll die with them too, ne?" Tenten replied ecstatically. Neji shook his head violently.

_I'll be damned if I let her die her. I love her too much!_

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell down to the ground. Neji caught her in time to check her pulse. She was literally on the brink of life clinging to it. It was amazing that she was surviving such a critical and suicidal attack. Neji's face became even colder than before. Lee looked at his distraught and unconscious teammates. His face became stern.

"Neji, I would like for you to escort our blossom back to Konoha's hospital as soon as possible please." Lee said. Neji looked up at Lee. Never had he seen such determination in his eyes since his first chunin exam. He nodded and took off with Tenten in his hands.

Lee sped up to where the boys were which were close on tail with the girls.

_

* * *

__With Pein…_

Pein and Konan were headed in the woods almost at the gates of their home and only refuge left, Amegakure. Before Konan could reach the gates, a powerful wind was sent her way knocking her into a nearby tree. Pein looked up in alertness because he knew that the current wind had to have been done by a ninja.

He activated his Rinnegan and scanned the area. He smiled. Three jounin. One higher than the rest. Suddenly a large mound of sand rose up from the area and engulfed the entire area. Oh yes, the former container of the one-tailed Shukaku arrived. Pein chuckled to himself.

_This is gonna be one hell of a battle._

_

* * *

__With the girls…_

Sakura had been extremely quiet; mostly because she was thinking to herself. Ino wasn't the type of girl to get that injured during a battle. She outlasted an Akatsuki once, she could do it again.

_Iie, iie, that was only because she had Shikamaru-san and Chouji-san with her to help her. If she was there alone, she would be useless._

Sakura then snapped her head back up. She shook it lightly as a partial scold.

_She trained her ass off dammit. She'll be perfectly fine._

Her thoughts then deterred from Ino to Tenten. Zetsu didn't seem like easiest opponent. In fact, he kind of made Sasori look more inviting and comforting between the two Akatsuki members. Not a lot was known about Zetsu. In fact, the Akatsuki didn't know that much about Zetsu himself.

_Well, while I was in the library that one day, I did come across documents of Zetsu. The only thing that it told me about him was that he was from Kusagakure, and that he's a cannibal. He moreso did spy missions than anyone else being able to dissolve into objects, traveling at great distance and different speeds. On top of that there seems to be two sides to him, one being much kinder than the other. But Tenten must know more about him seeing as though Pein paired her up with him. She can match him head-to-head, ne?_

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Hinata stop. "Hina-hime? Why are you stopping? We gotta get to Itachi-nii-san." Sakura replied.

Hinata activated her Byaakuugan. "I-I hear…water." She said. As soon as she said that, waves came crashing in their direction. It looked like a gigantic raging sea. Sakura and Hinata jumped up to higher ground. When the waves, started calming down, they evened their chakra and stepped on the water.

Hinata's hands began to glow a lavender sort of color. "Sakura-chan, this is Kisame's doing. Go! We need you to get to Itachi-san. I'll hold Kisame off as much as possible." Hinata replied. "No Hina-hime, you're the only one I've got! I-I can't leave you to him." Sakura said. She was beginning to tear up. She didn't want to face the facts. She was a terrible mission leader. Here she was acting like some brave, I-can-conquer-anything-because-I-have-an-eye-kekke genkai-that-can-kick-most-ninja's-asses, when in truth she wasn't doing shit. All of her friends were risking their lives to make sure that this mission was completed and what was she contributing?

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SAKURA!?" Hinata shouted. Obviously, Kisame was getting closer now. As if reading her thoughts, Hinata began on a small rant. "When we accepted this mission, we expected hardships. This is an A-ranked mission, Sakura-chan. We are jounin. But more importantly, all of us are comrades. You, Ino, and Tenten are very important to me. Most importantly Sakura-chan, I think Ino, Tenten, and I want the same thing. We want you to believe in us. We can make it through this. I know we can. Together we have enough willpower to make it through anything. We care about you Sakura-chan. To us, you're like the sister we never had."

_We love you Sakura-chan._

Sakura clearly heard her thought. Instantly, her eyes that were once full of insecurity and defeat were full of fortitude. She nodded her head, and took off into another direction, swathing her chakra so that it couldn't be sensed.

_Good luck Hina-hime._

_

* * *

__With Sakura…_

Sakura dashed on completely aware of the fact that she lost all of her teammates. If there was to be another confrontation, it would indeed hinder from getting to Itachi and Sasuke just in time.

_**Pft…speak of the devil…**_

Her inner self replied as Karin came jumping down on a branch not too far away from her.

…_and he shall appear._

Sakura held her guard up, but made no movement that said she was going to attack. However, she still held her ground. Karin on the other hand, seemed like she was prepared for a war. She smirked.

"Look what the cat coughed up." Karin said tossing some of her hair aside. Sakura glared. Having Ino calling her so many names in the past had really prepared her for comebacks so this was nothing new to Sakura.

"Look what the wind dragged in." Sakura replied with just as much ease. Karin scoffed. "Looks like you're in a rush. Where are you headed to?"

"A shinobi does not reveal their mission contents to anyone except their accomplices. You are not an accomplice of mine." Sakura replied with an eye roll.

"Well, look at little miss prim-and-proper kunoichi. Listen, bitch I'm done with all of the niceties. The **only** person attending to Sasuke is **me**. He left **you** along with everyone else in Konoha. His memories there are only painful ones. So just leave him alone. You're like a bug that needs to squashed, and I'll gladly do the squashing." Karin replied.

Sakura wasn't normally the type of girl to get angry off of such a snide remark, but when it revolved around Sasuke or his leaving the village, it hurt a sensitive spot in Sakura's heart, as if opening the wound that Sasuke had left there so many years ago. She pulled out her gloves and glared.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SASUKE!? NOTHING! YOU'RE JUST SOME STUPID LITTLE FANGIRL WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO HOLD HER TONGUE. YOU'RE DILUSSIONAL AND OBSESSIVE COMPULSIVE. FRANKLY, FROM WHERE I STAND, THE ONLY BUG AROUND HERE IS YOU. AND IF YOU WANT A FIGHT…" she chuckled. "Well…you came to the wrong place." Sakura said. Karin immediately got flustered as she pulled out kunai and send a flurry of them Sakura's way. Sakura then immediately knew…

_Fuck…this is gonna be a fight to the death. Well then, bring it on._

_

* * *

__With Suigetsu and Juugo…_

Suigetsu was brimming to the point where his teeth looked like ornaments on a Christmas tree. He and Juugo stopped not too from a point where they could see Sakura and Karin talking. Juugo looked pretty uneasy. He knew that Sakura wasn't a force to be reckoned with. She was beauty, brains, and brute strength all in one. He sat down on a tree branch slightly pouting. Suigetsu looked at him and his toothy grin was replaced by a trivial grimace. He then resorted back to his asinine grin.

"Heh relax Juugo. Take a breather. The puppets are in place…" He said as he saw Karin throw an outbreak of kunai. Juugo raised an eyebrow at Suigetsu then slightly smirked at the engaging battle breaking out. Suigetsu then gleamed again.

"…and I think this is going to be one hell of a show."

_

* * *

__With Hinata…_

Another violet streak. Glowing, lavender hands. A tight pout. A look of determination. A stressed Byuukaagan. And an additional vicious strike. The battle began viciously and it seemed like Hinata wasn't going to show any mercy.

Kisame smiled as he approached the kunoichi.

_Maybe she'll give me a run for my money like Itachi did._

She glared at Kisame.

_Hell yeah she will._

"So little bird, seeing as though this is a spar to the finish, I'm want to know who you truly are and what your name is." He said raising his Samehada. She rushed forward at him not speaking a word. She started jabbing at Kisame to which he barely dodged. She stopped taking another battle stance.

"I see. You're from Konoha…" Kisame replied. He shifted his head. He chuckled. "Hmph…couldn't believe I didn't notice it before. You're a Hyuuga. Kuso, and to think that when you get away from one eye technique user, you run into another." He replied with a shrug. He gripped the Samehada and began dashing toward Hinata, knocking any tree or rock in his way with one, meager swing. Hinata's eyes flashed and she took off running towards the feared swordsman. She needed to finish this mission once and for all.

_

* * *

__With the boys…_

"KIBA! SHINO! SAI! NARUTO!!" a familiar voice said from behind the rest of the boys. Naruto slightly turned his head. "Bushy Brows? What are you doing here? What happened to Tenten?" Naruto asked still keeping up speed with his comrades. Lee slightly turned his head away. Kiba, Shino, and Naruto all looked at him with worried expressions. Even Sai took a little concern.

"Oi, Lee. What happened to Tenten?" Kiba asked furrowing his brows. "S-she's…S-she's--'' Lee mumbled.

Shino shook his head. "She's not dead is she? And also what about Ino?"

Lee looked up to the boys again. "I don't know. I don't know about either of them. I hope that our blossoms are okay. The way I saw Tenten today, I never want to see her physical form in that way ever again." Lee said, choking on his words.

Naruto's eyes grew stern. "If what Lee says is true, then we need to pick up the pace. We won't--'' Naruto said before he saw Kiba and Shino come to a halt. "O-oi! Kiba! Shino! We gotta get a move on dattebayo! If not, who knows what'll happen to the girls and also we gotta help them stop--''

"Hinata's in trouble." Shino said cutting the blonde kitsune off.

"H-hina-chan?" Naruto asked finally bringing his rant to a standstill and stopping himself in the process.

"Her scent's stopped moving and on top of that her movements are that as if she were in engaged in combat." Kiba answered. He and Akamaru sniffed the air once more. "A pretty lethal combat too."

"My bugs are telling me that it's an Akatsuki. Blue skin, shark-like features, same traditional black coat with red clouds." Shino described.

"That is the one Gai-sensei so youthfully faced a long time ago. I believe his name was Kisame!" Lee said.

Shino nodded. His face expression then grew to that of a shocked one. "Eh? What is it Shino?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I-it's Sakura. Her chakra is being sensed by my bugs. She's also in some sort of combat. They tell me that she's fighting one of Sasuke's…erm 'accomplices.'"

"Accomplices?"

"A female." Kiba answered for Shino. Shino nodded in response. "Not good." Naruto replied. "Alright the only thing I guess we can do is catch up with Sakura and hope for the best. Things will have to kick off from there, dattebayo." Naruto replied. Lee nodded, however Shino and Kiba stayed silent.

"Ittekimasu dattebayo guys!" Naruto yelled. "We can't Naruto. What about Hinata?" Shino asked. "Ee, Naruto, Hinata's not just our teammate, she's our friend." Kiba agreed. Naruto nodded. "I know guys. And…Hina-chan means the world to me. I don't think I'll ever know anyone who has such a beautiful soul…kuso…what are we going to do?" Naruto ranted now sitting on a branch.

Kiba smirked as he looked from Naruto to Shino to Akamaru. "Kiba-kun, that look on your face tells me you have something planned out." Lee said. Naruto looked at Kiba slightly from worry as well as interest. Shino could very well read the expression on his comrades' face.

"We'll find Hinata. You, Sai, and Lee go get Sakura and Kiba and I will stay and make sure Hinata is okay." Shino said already reading Kiba's thoughts.

Naruto nodded. Frankly, what choice did he have? They were in a rush, and time was not on their side. "Gambatte ne, guys." Naruto nodded and left. Lee and Sai followed suit dashing off into the forest. Kiba and Shino watched the black, orange, and green blurs of ninja disappearing into the thicket of the trees.

Akamaru sniffed the air. He barked and Kiba jumped on top of him. Both Shino and Kiba (alongside with Akamaru) darted towards the engaging battle.

_

* * *

__With Sakura…_

"CHA!!"

Fist connected with fist. The battle had engaged for about a good twenty minutes and it seemed that neither girl would give up anytime soon. Sakura did have to give it to Karin. She was pretty good when it came to sparring. Maybe if she wasn't on the wrong side, they could have been friends…or at least friendly rivals.

_Of course, she doesn't know how good I truly am._ Sakura thought with a confident smirk. Karin observed her smirk which was basically driving her insane. For the last few minutes since the match commenced, Sakura was toying around with her. She made mocking face expressions as well as landing a few good hits that would send any normal ninja to their death. Then again, Karin was no ordinary ninja.

Sakura was also starting to lose patience as she dodged another flurry of attacks by the restless, red-haired kunoichi. She put her hitae-ate over her eyes and yelled out her kekke genkai.

"KURAI SESHIO!!" she said. She could feel her regular vision deteriorating to a sight that could only see and feel chakra. Karin stumbled back as she felt chakra level rising, and from Sakura as well.

_I have to take care of her and fast. _Karin thought as she pulled out another torrent of shuriken. She threw the shurikens with ease and on-point accuracy. Sakura scoffed as she with god-like speed appeared behind Karin. Karin had no chance to dodge as she could only slightly guard the devastating blow that was given to her.

She was knocked barreling into some pine trees behind her. Karin immediately began analyzing the situation. If she couldn't break her physically, she would have to break her mentally. She smirked. The only possible way she knew that she could break the pinkette was mentally. It wasn't going to be easy due to the fact that she was full of intelligence as well, however she did realize that her rival did have a certain soft spot when she talked about Sasuke.

_My Sasuke-kun…_Karin thought with jealousy and rage.

Shaking, she propped up her elbow so that she put a defiant smirk on her face. Sakura glanced coldly at the half-way defeated ex-sound kunoichi. She raised a pink eyebrow that showed bewilderment and slight interest in what the red head had planned up her sleeve.

"You think that just because you can smash people to kingdom come, Sasuke will see you any differently?" Karin laughed blood seeping from her mouth. Sakura's eyes narrowed. She could immediately see through her plan and knew that it wasn't going to work…wasn't it?

"Sasuke is incapable of love until he finishes off what his goal in life is. Even then, you have the question of 'what happens now?'" Karin sputtered, staggering back up to a crouched stance.

"All that you see is just an illusion. Sasuke doesn't love you, or that idiotic blonde excuse of a ninja. He has no comrades, no friends, and no one. All he has is himself. It probably won't change either." She chuckled.

"If he can't recognize a woman…what makes you think he'll recognize a _little girl_?" Karin scoffed. Sakura's eyes then narrowed into tiny slits. How dare **she** tell her these things? She was a mere accomplice. Nothing more to the love of her life, and yet offhandedly says thing like she knew him.

_No…that shit stops here._ Sakura thought.

A dark magenta aura surrounded Sakura. Her chakra level went to that of what most people would consider deadly. Karin had never seen such chakra levels since training session with the Uchiha herself.

Sakura's hitae-ate that had once covered her eyes had now slipped off. Her bangs swept around her face adding beauty to her fatality. Her face had grown pale and her expression grew to that that was once cold that now full of pure rage. What horrified Karin was that magenta swirls appeared around her face accentuating her dark forest green orbs. The lavender gem on her head now glowed with a promise of death.

Before Karin could even try to escape, her opponent stood before her. Taking her wrist, twisting it and pinning her to a tree, she glared with such fury in her eyes that could rival Sasuke's any day.

"BITCH YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE!!" she yelled. Karin looked once again into her eyes that were now a malicious blend of red and violet. Karin angered her to no point of return. She gasped out in pain as she felt a keen soreness in her stomach. Karin looked down only to see a katana being torn into her stomach and through the tree she was pinned to.

Everything was getting dark around Karin's vision. She knew that this was the end and saw her life flash before her eyes. She had lived a life of regrets, but the largest one that she could ever regret was not being able to taste her Sasuke-kun's lips. Just a feel. Just a touch. Just a taste, if only a little one. She would have been happy.

_Good-bye Sasuke-kun, my love. Know that I will love you like no other woman can._ Karin thought as her head hung down and she took her last breath of life.

Sakura could immediately see that Karin was dead. She had sent her blade tearing through vital organs, but just to make sure she brought up her blade and before she had sent the finishing blow drawn an "X" over her heart.

Sakura didn't know what came over her. She just…saw red as the saying went. She couldn't describe it. She just wanted Karin dead. Call it denial, call it what you will, but she knew that Sasuke loved her. The chakra aura dissipated, but the lines were still there. Sakura could still only feel and see chakra. She ignored that fact and continued on her pursuit to stop what could turn into the worst mistake of Sasuke's life.

_

* * *

__With Sasuke…_

The battle started off roughly. Kunai versus kunai. Both quick on their heels, Itachi immediately drew out a kunai on his sleeve, whereas Sasuke, just as quickly, pulled his kusanagi out of its sheath clashing with each other. Eyes, glaring at each other. One hate was pure, the other was only a strong mask. A shove here. And Itachi's leg was about to connect to Sasuke's face with a devastating kick. Sasuke blocked one leg, but didn't see the other swiveling around to make a connection to his stomach, knocking a lot of wind out of his body.

Sasuke cried out slightly in pain. He skid back to gain his composure, and clutched onto his kusanagi tighter. He came back in a break-neck speed, sending his katana to slice through him. Another costly mistake, due to the fact that Itachi dodged, and threw Sasuke into the ground. There was no way in hell that Sasuke was going to let Itachi win. Not after all the hell he had been through. Oh no he **was** going to finish this, once and for all.

_

* * *

__With Hinata…_

Hinata sucked in her breath as she tried once more as to send another attack pattern at Kisame.

_Damn the fact that I trained with him. H-he knows everything about me!_ Hinata cursed. Her eyes grew stern. She yelled out a battle cry sending a large blow of chakra to cut off the flow in his arms until a horde of chakra beetles came fluttering out of the sky. What started as a horde grew larger and larger until the beetles covered the whole entire sky turning it from what used to be a misty sort of grey into a black covering. Hinata heard a familiar cry that she knew only belonged to one of her closest friends.

"YAHOOO!!"

Out of the covering, Kiba and Akamaru came spinning in two lethal whirlwinds of fur. Kisame had barely been able to dodge the two from their random attack. Kiba stood on one side of Hinata while Akamaru and Shino stood on the other side making them fully team 8 again.

"K-kiba-kun! S-shino-kun!" Hinata said in shock and surprise. She knew that the boys were in hot pursuit on their tails, but she didn't know they knew this much.

"Oi Hinata-chan. I hope you intended to save some of this battle for us. Ya know we haven't done missions as a full team 8 together since we were genin." Kiba said while smirking at the blue skinned nukenin.

Shino merely nodded towards Hinata's direction telling her that he had indeed missed her. She smiled until she was cut off by a cold-hearted, mocking voice.

"Isn't that sweet? Your team members came to help you little bird."

Hinata turned around to see Kisame with his Samehada firmly planted in the ground, with his hands around it looking at the reunited team with amusement.

"Keh, you won't have that smirk on your face for long sharkboy." Kiba said as Shino appeared with another thick cloud of insects.

"An Inuzuka and an Aburame, eh? This'll be fun. Maybe I'll take the dog kid's head as a trophy, the Aburame's limbs too…" he then deterred his attention lustfully at Hinata. "And I might just spare your life. You'll prove to be pretty decent slave." Kisame said finally pulling his sword from the ground.

"I'd like to see you try." Shino muttered as a wave of his bugs covered both Kiba and Hinata. Hinata used the thick layer to her advantage.

"You don't think that this bug layer will help do you? Your bugs feed off of chakra, my sword absorbs anything with chakra." He said before going into a slight chuckle.

He cut his sword through the chakra only to see that the insects took the Samehada firmly from his hands breaking the sword in half. Out flowed an immense amount of chakra which was devoured immediately by the insect.

"My bugs send their regards for the feast. It was…delicious." Shino said while the mist of insects still covered the team.

Kisame merely laughed. In the back of his mind, he was slightly distraught due to the fact that he now had no had no weapon to defend himself; however, he was amused that this Aburame boy would still try.

"Ah…Shino…I don't think the bugs are suppose to be reacting this way to chakra." Kiba muttered scanning the bugs. Some of them appeared to be falling to the ground, plummeting like raindrops from the sky. Hinata examined the beetles. "They're…dying. It's from the chakra they absorbed from Kisame's sword." She replied.

"That's not supposed happen. Why is it happening? SHINO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR BUGS?!" Kiba said panicking. Shino glanced around still slightly confused just as much as Kiba was. He too wondered why his bugs were dying when they lived for absorbing chakra. That is until he heard laughter from the midst of their conversation.

"You'll pay for that dearly, but it is amusing to see how naïve all three of you are." Kisame snickered to himself. His laughter earned glares from both of the boys (or what was visible of Shino's glare) and a threatening growl from Akamaru.

"His sword…it doesn't just absorb chakra. It changes it into something…well…n-nasty." Hinata mumbled.

"Tsk…tsk…now Hinata-_chan_, I wouldn't call it 'nasty,' I'd just call it different." Kisame said. Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru looked from one to the other. It seemed that they were completely clueless in this situation. "Nani?" Kiba simply asked.

"E-everyone in the w-world is born with a p-positive form of energy. W-we call it chakra, others call it c-chi, and in the western s-side of the world, people believe it to b-be a s-sacred form called m-mana. The Samehada, a-absorbs people's energy and changes i-it to a negative form of energy." Hinata explained.

"And my bugs only absorb a pure type of energy…one that hasn't been--''

"Tainted, ee. I don't exactly need my sword right now to finish off you brats. It's time to make a permanent trip kiddies to the void." Kisame said doing hand signs.

"You're not the only one who can hide." He said before treading off into a maniacal laugh. Thick mist spread over the entire land, confusing the beetles. Shino subsided seeing as though that their buzzing would ruin their concentration for where Kisame intended to lay his attack next. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino looked curiously around for the attacker, but to no avail seeing that the only thing they could find was fog.

"Hinata-chan…you're going to have to be our eyes." Kiba said nervously. He knew that the deadly shark man could slice them all in one second, with, or without the Samehada.

"I'm already on it." Hinata said. Her Byaakuugan was at full blare now and she could see evidently through the mist.

"Hitomi Tsumari!" she called. As soon as the jutsu came into play she began springing off into Kisame's direction. However, he was too fast. Water sharks caught her by the leg and arm and pinned her down to a tree. Blood percolated out of her limbs making it nearly impossible to move. She whimpered out in pain as the bites dug deeper into her skin.

"Not the wisest of choices little bird. Then again, you haven't made a lot of them lately. Abandoning the Akatsuki and attacking your own partner too…tsk tsk Hitomi…or should I say…Hinata." Kisame replied mockingly.

"I'll deal with you later, but first…I have a bug and two mutts to attend to. Maybe you'll be entertained…through their deaths." Kisame whispered to her before he disappeared once more into the mist. She could still hear his laughter ring through her ears.

Her thoughts then drifted to her present situation. Unlike all the other girls, she felt so afraid. She couldn't do it on her own. She couldn't even protect her teammates who were now probably fighting for their very lives at this second. Hinata hung her head down in defeat. She was what her father called her…weak.

_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING??**_

_W-who are you?_

_**You forgot about me that easily didn't you Hina?**_

_How do you--_

_**Forget about that. Do you think Naruto-kun would quit in a situation like this? Do you think he'll just give up in defeat? Hell no! If he could still hold his head up proudly despite the fact that he used to be hated by the entire village, how dare YOU, the Hyuuga heiress hang your head down in despair?**_

_S-sou…desu ne…_

_**Of course I know I'm right! Now get your head in the game Hinata! Let's go bring Jaws down to size.**_

_With Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino…_

"GATSUUGAAA!!"

Akamaru and Kiba came spiraling over towards more mist. It seemed like it would never stop.

"Kiba! Akamaru! It won't work! The mist is too strong. All you're doing is wasting your chakra." Shino complied. He knew that attacking blindly wouldn't work and his bugs were useless due to the facts that some died off from the negative chakra while the healthy ones still couldn't sense where Kisame was coming from leaving him with the advantage. He heard another low chuckle and knew that Kisame was about to attack. "From where though…" was what lingered in his mind.

"SUITON!! SUIKOUDAN NO JUTSU!!"

There it was. Shino anticipated him to attack anytime now. He closed his eyes waiting for the water to engulf him and blow him off of his feet, but the attack never came. He opened his eyes and stared in complete bewilderment of the sight he took in.

Lavender streams of chakra were swirled around both Kiba and Shino like a protective covering. The mist started to dissipate and Kisame's silhouette began to show through. There's only one person who he knew could do this.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten!!" a fragile voice shouted through the weakening thicket. Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru finally got a full view of their savior.

"H-hinata…" Kiba mumbled. He looked as the lavender streaks faded into white and danced around her. And her family had the audacity to call her weak. She looked so peaceful and serene. Her eyes that were once closed now opened slowly. Her long eyelashes seemed like they had sparkles coming from it. Her pearl eyes shined with radiance like she an epiphany of newness. Kiba and Shino had seen her do this jutsu before when looking for the Bikochu, but the effects and power that they had seen through Hinata just now could not compare to this.

The dancing lights degenerated back into nothing. Kiba and Shino finally looked at the disarray their teammate was in. Her clothes were battered, ripped, and torn. One of her eyes was swollen to the point where it was about to shut closed. Blood still oozed out of the gashes she had from the sharks that had penetrated her delicate, ivory skin. Her hair was in shambles looking quite messy and had lost its sheen. She was the definition of a mess, yet Shino and Kiba had never seen her look as proud as she was there, standing in a Hyuuga combat position.

Shino took the opportunity while Kisame was recuperating to attack. He sent his bugs barreling in a large swarm and surrounded Kisame immobilizing him while draining his chakra at the same time. Kisame yelled out in pain.

"The fun's just getting started." Kiba said as he and Akamaru stood side by side ready to attack. Kiba crouched down into a sort of savage-like positioning and yelled out,

"Juujuin Bunshin!"

Akamaru immediately turned into an exact clone of Kiba. They came rushing forward in a speed that was barely readable by even Hinata's Byaakuugan.

"GAROUGAAAA!!"

By the time Kiba was finished. Kisame was left in a highly bloodied state. There were scrapes, scars, and other wounds that covered his entire body. Yet he was alive. Barely. But alive.

"Hinata-chan, I think you should do the honors." Kiba said dusting himself off. Akamaru reverted back to his original form.

"H-hai Kiba-kun!"

She glared at Kisame and ran rushing forward her palms extended blaring her infamous lavender color. Her Byaakuugan was stressed once more and there was an aura surrounding her of another purple color. The words she yelled danced off of her plump, pink lips.

"HITOMI SENSHINKOKU TSUMARI!!"

And then, "_Nevermore._"

Thump.

Heavy heaves of breath. A sigh. A smile.

Thump.

_

* * *

__With the Sand Siblings…_

An evil feminine laugh tore through the shadows. "Well, look who it is Pein-sama, the Kazekage came to play." Konan laughed. "And it seems he brought his ani and ane to play too." She scoffed.

Temari glared at Konan. "I don't like this bitch. Let's take her down quickly." Temari said as she turned towards her otoutous. A murder's intent danced inside of Temari's forest green eyes. She didn't like anyone else who was cockier than herself.

"I'm one step ahead of you Temari." Kankuro scoffed from behind as Temari heard the familiar clicking of her younger brother's puppets.

"Konan…don't underestimate them." Another voice said as it stepped out of the shadows. "Tobi…" Konan muttered. "Not at the present moment. The person you're presently speaking to is…" the man began.

"Madara Uchiha." Pein finished for him. Pein could feel him smile through his mask.

Temari, Kankuro, and even Gaara drew back slightly. They knew that Madara Uchiha should have been dead. _For over hundreds of years!_ Temari yelled in her mind. How he still existed was a baffling situation in her mind.

Kankuro took a defensive stance. It didn't matter. He'd take the Uchiha out too.

Madara looked slightly amused through his mask. The guts the puppet master had, was entertaining as much as it was admirable.

"Young Puppet Master, your fight isn't with me. It's with those two. I just merely come here to watch." Madara said taking a nearby branch as his seat.

"Commence." He said lazily as if he were a Roman king demanding a gladiator battle.

Pein immediately came rushing forward with two other bodies beside him.

"Kuso!" Kankuro yelled as he used one of his puppets to block the upcoming attack that Pein was about to use.

Gaara, on the other hand wasn't having that great of a time either. Sand was summoned all around the battle field. And yet he couldn't seem to catch Pein.

"The irritating bug…" Gaara mumbled as he used his hands once more to try and imprison Pein.

Temari's face dropped to a stoic one as she heaved her fan once more. What was worse was that her fan seemed to be **helping** her opponent not hurting her. Konan would drift on her wind easily.

_As light and free…like paper! _

Temari smiled. So that was her trick.

_And paper doesn't stand a chance against anything wet_. Temari thought to herself. Konan saw that she was smirking. She knew that the wind kunoichi had found out her secret. In other words she knew that she had to be careful.

She disbanded into many paper butterflies trying to put a quick end to Temari. She even put up a genjutsu. However Temari saw lamely through the trick. She summoned a large gust of wind towards a nearby river. The water lifted into the wind creating a miniature hurricane. She maneuvered the hurricane over towards Konan.

Konan was able to dodge it for a while, using the trees as a shelter. She was even able to counter attack back at Temari.

_So she's that persistent_. Temari thought. With a battle cry, she summoned up another large gust of wind. The speeds were so violent, the landscape turned into nothing but bare land. Even the trees were gone. However…so was Konan.

"Coward." Temari mumbled as she scanned out the landscape. She calculated that Konan like to get her hands dirty as less as possible using the wind as her escape.

"Hardly sweetheart." A voice chuckled behind her. Suddenly many sharp paper origamis came descending upon Temari. Temari's eyes widened as she flipped back maneuvering her fan to shield her from the attack. Temari's eyes darkened as she glared at the paper kunoichi. She moved the hurricane that was still hovering over to Konan to strike her but she disappeared once again.

She then got a glimmer in her eye. She noticed that a piece of blue paper was flying aimlessly through the air.

Temari smirked once more. _So that's how she does it._

She ran around in a circle observing her. She finally got a full view of Konan. Konan's eyes widened in shock as the wind kunoichi had figured her out. However she had nowhere to run.

The vicious gusts and waves of water and wind engulfed Konan. The last that could be heard of the paper kunoichi was a desperate plea for her beloved Pein-sama. When the waves dissipated, nothing was left but a miniature stream.

Temari put her fan down in the muddy ground to hold it steady. She looked proudly at the setting that she had basically turned to rubble. She grinned.

_Like I said…I didn't like that bitch._ She chirped in her mind.

"TEMARI!!" Gaara and Kankuro yelled both at the same time. "Uh…right!" Temari yelled as she rushed over to help her siblings.

Madara chuckled. He saw that the Konoha nor Suna nin should have been underestimated. He rose from his leisured positioning and disappeared easily into thin air.

_Looks like I'm going to have to regroup…_

Pein's bodies came rushing forward for another barrage of attack. Temari looked frantically for a way…**any **way to finish this battle and get back to Konoha as soon as possible.

"Oh...the Hokage better pay us a good sum of money for this." Temari mumbled.

"Less mumbling, more strategizing!!" Kankuro yelled. She looked towards Gaara's eyes. Even though they were calm, she was sure that he was just as stressed as everyone else was. She dodged another round of kunai. Her eyes searched frantically around the field.

She then noticed something. The formations of the bodies were two on two. Her eyes sparkled.

_They can't work together because their bodies may be able to counteract each other's abilities. __**That's **__the weakness of the Rinnegan!_ She thought.

"Something tells me you got a plan." Gaara said, shifting his eye towards his ane. Temari smiled. "You bet I do."

"Well…let's hear it." Kankuro replied landing a good amount of bombs to keep Pein's bodies from attacking them for a while. It was enough time for Temari to tell them their plan.

"The bodies. They don't like working together, ne?" Temari said. The boys both looked at each other.

"Where are you getting at Temari?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm saying that we should use their non-cooperative skills for our advantage. Get them together, and take them down." She then looked at Gaara.

"I don't think that'll be hard to do now will it otoutou, seeing as though this landscape is now to your advantage." She grinned.

Gaara slightly glared at her and summoned enough sand to cover the entire terrain. The sand slightly took Pein by surprise as he and his bodies were pulled deep into the sand. As soon as they were immobilized, Gaara took that advantage to make the finishing move.

"Suna Kaze Mokuzai Sutoraiku!!" Immediately, Temari sent as much wind as she could muster up with the rest of her chakra. Kankuro sent bombs from his puppets down into the sand where Pein was. Gaara finished it up with his famous "sand coffin." When he finally released the sand, he pulled all of it back into his gourd.

Nothing remained of Pein.

"We'll have Konoha and Suna nin survey the landscape. Maybe they can get some ANBU to see if there were any remains." Kankuro suggested.

"For now…lets head back to Konoha." Temari said. They all nodded in agreement and ran back to their ally.

_

* * *

__With the boys…_

Sai, Naruto, and Lee had finally seen a figure up ahead. On the way they had just passed a body that had been brutally murdered.

"You think we should've buried her? I mean, that would at least prove decent and honorable." Lee suggested.

_Ee, let's not forget "youthful." _Sai thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"We'll attend to her on the way back Lee. For now, we have to catch up with Sakura." Naruto replied. Lee could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't worried about anything else except getting Sakura back to safety. The silence was broken when they heard Sai's voice.

"There she is." Sai replied calmly.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks from the familiar voice. When she turned around, she saw Lee, Naruto, and Sai all next to her.

Lee immediately hugged her. "It is so good to see that you are not hurt Sakura-chan."

"L-lee? What's going on? I-I have to get moving! I can't let Sasuke and Itachi-nii-san get away!" Sakura said.

"What happened to your face Ugly? It's even uglier than usual." Sai asked with his famous counterfeit smile on his face.

Sakura stayed silent. Obviously, the magenta marks were still on her face, and the diamond on her head was still shining, quite brightly as well. Naruto's voice broke the silence.

"This isn't the time to joke Sai. We've got to stop the teme from making the biggest mistake of his life." Naruto said. His usual blue shimmer in his eyes seemed duller.

Sakura took his hand into hers. "We'll find him. I know we will." Sakura reassured. Naruto smiled as his eyes brightened up slightly once more. "Come on. Haiyaku!!" Sakura said. The boys nodded and followed.

_

* * *

__With Sasuke…_

While Sasuke was tumbling back, he was doing the hand signs to his quality jutsu, Chidori. He crouched on the ground, electricity seeping through his palm. The call of the thousand birds giving their last song, before the victim's death. In this case, the serenade was for Itachi. He grabbed his katana dashing forward and planting his hand with the chidori on the ground. He yelled "Chidori Current!!" smirking at the process of his well thought of plan.

It started small, but the electricity was gaining speed as it was heading towards Itachi. He merely jumped, but Sasuke was anticipating such a move. Just as he jumped, he felt a stinging and painful sensation in his stomach. Sasuke smirked as Itachi looked in shock as it seems that he had finally outsmarted his younger brother.

"Think again otoutou." Itachi said through muffled breaths with blood gushing from his mouth. He pointed towards his real body sitting on a stone chair as the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke's smile never faltered as he pulled his sword back.

"I did…nii-san." Sasuke said. Itachi's eyes once more enlarged in shock as he watched a kusanagi pierce through him. Itachi stood with the katana still intact.

"You will regret the day you destroyed the Uchiha clan dearest _brother_." Sasuke mocked. Itachi smiled once more as he used a bloodied finger to pluck his younger brother one last time. His blood smudged down the lining of his nose as Itachi took his last breath. He sunk to the ground.

Sasuke couldn't help feeling nostalgia through the pluck. He almost felt sad until he heard a desperate cry.

"ITACHI-NII-SAN!!"

* * *

Authoress' Note/Babble: Holy shitake mushrooms! I'm finally done with this chapter. This has to be the longest one yet. Actually I'm proud. I'm sorry it took so long. I had been meaning for this to be done a long time ago, but as soon as the new school year started I got extremely busy. I'm so sorry for the wait. Also, just wanted to point out, that I have kept my promises. Since I, along with probably a lot of other people are Karin haters. I killed Karin in this story. Yes, people I did that because I…just don't like her. Anyways, I guess I kind of got a bit lazy at the end of the chapter, that's why it's not so epic towards the end. But I actually wanted to cool the story down. Probably 1 or 2 more chapters. Last few announcements:

I will not be here next week due to the fact that I'm going to be out of the country.

(and the most important) I want you guys to look at my profile. Since this story is coming to a close, I want to know which story you think I should center my focus on next. The choices are on the poll. VOTE VOTE VOTE!!

I think that's all! R&R! **No flames please!** If you do not have a commentary to back up your critic, do not review. It is a waste of your time and mine and will not be tolerated. See you in the next chapter!

_Ja Ne,_

_Saku-chan!_


	22. Bittersweet

_"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."_

**Disclaimer**: Gosh, if you don't notice by now, you're just dumb. I do NOT own Naruto©.

* * *

"ITACHI-NII SAN!!" the voice called once more in a strained and desperate effort. Through a fog that was ever increasing, Sakura revealed herself. Sasuke looked at the battered and bruised kunoichi. She had scars, cuts, scrapes, and scratches everywhere he looked. She even had a huge gash in the center of her chest, but Sasuke figured that the adrenaline that was pumping through her made her temporarily forget the pain. He also then concluded that it might have also been the fact that her lost cells were regaining so there was indeed no pain. But of course she was a medic nin, she could do things that Sasuke indeed was not capable of understanding. He also noticed that on her forehead was a light blue gem that was dimly glowing. Connected to the gem, were magenta like swirls that covered the entire first half of her face, from her forehead to her red, puffy, tear-stained cheeks.

She ran past Sasuke towards the deceased older Uchiha. Her hands trembled as she caressed the cheek belonging to him.

At this point, Sasuke's accomplices, Suigetsu and Juugo had joined their sides alongside Sasuke. They were perhaps ready to leave.

"Doushite?" Sakura mumbled, her face never wavering from Itachi's.

Sasuke looked at her with slight bewilderment and confusion. As to the reason why she would show compassion for his older brother was beyond him and he was way past disgusted.

"DOUSHITE UCHIHA!?" she screamed crumbling dirt in her fingers into smaller matter. Sasuke saw that her once happy and innocent jade eyes were now replaced with a furious red.

"Why does it matter to you that he is dead?" Sasuke simply asked obviously not that phased by her incredulous expression. By this time Naruto, Sai, and Lee had all caught up with the pinkette.

Naruto looked from Sasuke, to Sakura, to Itachi. Immediately, a kage bushin clone appeared behind him and the Rasengan was a swirling chaos in his hand. He started to charge forward, but Lee pulled his hand and the frenzied whirl of chakra vanished.

"What are you doing Lee? We can't just let the teme get away with this!" Naruto yelled enraged. Lee nodded with a saddened expression. "I understand that Naruto, but violence will solve nothing through this. You tried it once now look where it has led you. Sasuke only pushes us away." Lee mumbled. Naruto nodded in agreement. He was right. Fighting would only push Sasuke away, but then…what could he do?

Naruto walked towards Sakura and put a protective and comforting arm around her. Sakura had leaned on his shoulder choking up her sobs. Naruto glared at Sasuke's steadfast form.

"You really don't know anything do you teme?" Naruto asked his glaring eyes then changed to that of sadness. The shine of his cerulean irises had now dulled to a dark sapphire. Even Sai was slightly shocked of his expression.

"ITACHI DIDN'T WANT TO BETRAY THE UCHIHA CLAN!!" Naruto yelled in a frantic attempt to get his attention. "Itachi had no choice but to. During the Sandaime's reign, the Uchiha clan was going to lead a revolt against Konoha. If Itachi didn't do what he did, Bushy Brows, Sai-teme, the others, Sakura-chan, someone who I believe loves you more than your family did combined wouldn't be here today." Naruto explained.

"L-let alone Sasuke-kun, Naruto. The one who you **still **have bonds with. Those bonds with Naruto, I don't even think I could break, not that I wanted to. And whether or not you accept this is your choice Sasuke, but Naruto **is** your brother. Your comrade. And he will always be that way." Sakura managed to say through sobs.

"Just like how Sakura-chan loves you. No woman can ever replace her, and I **know** that. She has a special bond, a special link that can never be replaced. We both have a special place in your heart and mind. We reconnect with each other." Naruto finished. He looked towards Rock Lee and Sai's direction. "We all do."

_Just like heaven..._Sakura remembered in the depths of her mind.

"Is this the point where I'm supposed to give in and come back to Konoha?" Sasuke said icily. Lee and Sai looked at Naruto and Sakura who were beyond shocked to say the least. That, and also the fact that they looked hurt by those words. Those words that Sasuke just spoke had reopened the wounds that he had first placed in both Naruto and Sakura's hearts.

Sakura staggered from the ground, tumbling clumsily before Sasuke and clutching his hand. "SASUKE PLEASE! You know that I would do anything for you please…" she before bawling on the cold ground once more consistently saying to "come home." Sasuke kneeled before her once more and grabbed her chin. He forced her to look at him though she tried not to.

He jerked her chin again. This time she looked at him, her eyes immediately shifting from red to a light jade once more.

"Sakura…"

God, she hated her name. A name that is so well known in all of Japan and meant as a compliment, was a name that she detested now. A name she wanted to bury for good.

"Sakura…you know I can't do that. Even though both you and the dobe have bonds with me, they must end. I can't exist to you both anymore. Kami, had we met in other lives, lives not bound by the ninja way, I wouldn't have to have left from the village anyway. But, I still have things that I must do." He whispered.

Slow tears ran down her face as the magenta marks slowly vanished. He let go of her, but before he stood, he said one last thing.

"Gomenasai, Sakura-chan."

He began to take his leave. "WHAT MORE MUST YOU DO SASUKE?!'' she screamed not understanding.

"That…is just for me to know." Sasuke replied, and with Juugo and Suigetsu left into the stillness of the fog. Before he was completely out of sight, both Naruto and Sakura gasped as they thought they saw a sparkle…a glimmer in his eye…In the shape of a tear as well as his famous smirk. Just then and there, they both thought that maybe…just maybe, they might see their comrade and lover soon.

Sakura stood and brushed herself off smiling bitterly. She walked over to Naruto who was dusting off his shirt.

"Kuso…we let him off…again!" Naruto yelled. But this time, he didn't seem as upset. It was almost as if he was trying to smile.

"H-hai." Sakura replied in a small voice, "…but I think, we might see him once more." Sakura replied. She could still hear the faint _tak tak_ sound of sandals.

"Let us go home." Lee said. And with that, the four of them left, having lost once more, but to Sakura, it was just like black cherries: Bittersweet.

**

* * *

**

Authoress' Note

: OMG OMG OMG!! I finished this chapter. There is ONE MORE CHAPTER!! The epilogue! Then I am completely done. I am so sorry this took forever. I was brain dead. Then I decided that I wanted to do a "happy" ending. Sasuke comes home, Sakura's happy, we all throw a party, whoop-dee-doo! Not…I noticed that that ending is so overdone. And chances to the one, Sasuke won't give in that easily, so I guess I created a new category, "angsty fluff." Lol But I'm sorry Lee, Naruto and Sai don't have a real say in this story, but remember this is SasuSaku. And yes, I know. ITACHI ISH DEAD TT!! I'm so sorry guys and I loved him so much. Also, I understand the fact that Naruto is mean (kinda sorta) in this story, but guys also remember that when it pertains to Sasuke, he can particularly be mean because Sasuke does have a sensitive spot in his heart. And if it takes a couple of Rasengans to the head to bring him back to Konoha, well then so be it. So…R&R!! Drop a comment or ten and I'll throw you a cookie! I know it's a short chapter and I believe that epilogue will be longer, but I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. **No flames please! **If you do not like what I have done in this chapter, please do not flame it. It is a waste of your time and mine and will NOT be tolerated.

_See ya in the last chapter guys!!_

_Saku-chan_

**

* * *

**

P.S.

You voted…it's in. The next story that I will be focusing around other than the sequel to this story is:

_MY BELONGING_

To tell you the truth, it wasn't much of a surprise for me. I knew you guys would like the story. So I'm getting started on the next chapter and I hope to have it done by Halloween just for you guys. Thanks so much! And check out my other stories, I'm sure you'll enjoy them as well.

**

* * *

**

P.P.S.

The sequel to "We're In Heaven" is called "When Courage Isn't Enough." I know, strong title right? But anyways, look out, because it's coming soon (to theaters everywhere)!! lol I'm just kidding. 


	23. Epilogue: We're In Heaven

_

* * *

_

"Heaven is a place where the mind and soul reconnect. Sort of like a yin and yang. Whatever your heaven is...there will I be also."

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Notice:

For this story, this is the final time I'm going to say this. I DO NOT (unfortunately) own Naruto©!**

* * *

** This last chapter is told in Sakura's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kuso…" I said as I put down the test on a table. This was the third time I took it and still the answer came out as blue. I checked the screen. The plus sign was bold and evident. No…no…NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!

There was a tap on the door as Tsunade-shishou entered my hospital room. "Well…what did it say?" she asked curiously as she walked cautiously towards me.

I bowed my head in shame. "G-guess who's going to be a new mommy?" I mumbled, not really wanting Tsunade to hear me. Of course, I couldn't get my wish. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for her to flare off at me. I could hear her now.

_WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HAVE SEX UNPROTECTED AND NOW CHOOSE THIS TIME TO GET PREGNANT?!?!!? ONTOP OF THAT YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A BASTARDIZED CHILD?!??!?!?!?_

Surprisingly, as I opened my eyes again, I saw Tsunade standing there with a motherly expression and a beautiful smile.

I stood there bemused by her appearance. Was she actually…happy?

"I can't say that I'm not disappointed by what you have done Sakura, but I can say this: It's about damn time." Tsunade replied.

"Matte…nani?" I asked still not understanding. Did she somehow know this was going to happen? Did she know that I was sooner or later going to come in conflict with Sasuke?

"Ee, Sakura, I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from the Uchiha kid forever, however I didn't know that he made you pregnant. Weren't you able to detect it since you had intercourse?" Tsunade responded nonchalantly.

"Well…I mean I was throwing up a lot, but other than that I seemed perfectly fine." I answered thankful that the baby wasn't hurt after the fights I had. She sighed.

"Sakura, we can keep this a secret for now, but when you get further along in your pregnancy, the village will know, and I know that ladies will be wondering who the father is. You have a reputation to uphold as my successor. I hope you remember that." Tsunade warned.

Shit, I knew that this was bad.

"It's your decision. You can abort---''

"HELL NO!!! Sumimasen Tsunade-shishou, but this is the next UCHIHA HEIR. **I **am carrying the next Uchiha heir. There is no way on Kami's green earth that I would abort this child. Abortion is out of the question." I responded.

Tsunade smiled. She must have known that I would say something like that. "Just continue thinking about some plans, and as soon as I finish up with your hospital report, I'll release you and we'll break the news to your mother. I'll leave it up to you to tell your friends." Tsunade said as she left the room.

My thoughts then did drift to my friends.

"Ino-pig…" I thought out loud. I began to think about when we had gotten back from the mission to check on how everyone was doing. Ino was the first person I wanted to see.

_

* * *

_

Flashback…

"_I WANT THE ROOM NUMBER FOR YAMANAKA INO NOW!!!" I yelled as I furiously pounded the desk which crumbled underneath of me. The flustered nurse managed to stutter out the room number and I immediately dashed down the hallway._

"_E-1, E-2, E-3!" I said as I knocked on the door. There was a muffled "come in." I entered to see Ino-pig lying in her bed with her hair down. She was hooked up to an IV with some bandages here or there, but overall looked like she was fine. I sighed with relief, glad knowing that Deidara had not killed her._

"_Hey Billboard Brow! Nice to see that you care. Are those flowers for me?" Ino asked slightly pushing herself up from her pillow. In my hand was a bouquet of crimson roses and in the center was a large cosmos flower. Ino's favorite flower._

"_Ee, I just wanted to see how you were doing. You had me scared when you said you would take on Deidara by yourself." I replied scratching my head as I put the flowers in a pot._

"_You should be worried. Ino suffered from severe blood loss and broke some bones as well as a mild heat stroke. The doctors said that she wouldn't make it." A voice cut in from the other side of the room._

_Shikamaru stood alone by the window as the noon sun's rays beamed down on him increasing his shadow. It seems like the shadow increased enough to touch…Ino._

"_Oh Shika-kun. When you say it like that, it _does _make it seem like it's a bad thing." Ino said as rolled her eyes. "AND CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE THIS KAGEMANE NO JUTSU OFF OF ME!?!?!" Ino barked. Her piercing blue eyes glared daggers at Shikamaru._

"_Lie down, would you troublesome woman? Damn, I don't want you hurting yourself." Shikamaru retorted._

_As I watched them bicker amongst themselves, I noticed that they really did care for each other, and that, was enough for me. Chouji came in with a bag of chips and told them to stop fighting. They'd wake up the other patients. "It made them seem like an old married couple." As Chouji liked to put it. Ino then got into a fit of giggles as Shikamaru looked away with red tints on his cheeks._

_It was pure love. And they're hearts and minds were so indefinitely linked. It seemed that they didn't know it, but they were already in their own heaven._

* * *

My thoughts then drifted over to Hinata.

"Hina-hime…" I mumbled as I made my way to the sink, staring at my reflection in the water.

_

* * *

_

Flashback…

_I walked into the Intensive Care Unit looking for another room number. White lilies were in my hand complimented by Blue bells. I knocked on the door, to which I met Hinata's little sister, Hanabi._

"_Oh, konnichiwa Sakura! It's good to see that you're here. Join the party." She said as she opened the door fully. I got a glimpse of everyone in the room. Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru were all keeping watch over Hinata with guarded eyes. While her old sensei Kurenai with a 4 year old boy running around her sat patiently inside the room. Her father, Hiashi was standing on the other side of the room, looking as stern as ever. But what had shocked me the most was that Naruto was there holding Hinata's hand._

_Hinata of course was blushing madly. But I had never seen her so happy._

"_Hinata-ane suffered from broken ribs, over exertion of the body, and major blood loss. She needed at least 6 blood transfusions, but she's strong. I'm glad she's okay! Neji was here, but he went to go see his teammate. Naruto-sempai hasn't left Hinata's side since she got here. I'm telling ya, that's dedication." She said. She then giggled._

"_Hina's got a boyfriend. Hina's got a boyfriend." Hanabi replied in a sing-song sort of voice._

"_HANABI!!!" Hinata said as her frantic eyes switched between her father, to her teammates, to Naruto, and back to Hanabi._

_Naruto smirked. "I don't mind being called your boyfriend. Hina-hime." He said took Hinata's chin and kissed her cheek. Of course, the lovely moment was interrupted when Hiashi chased Naruto around with his cane. Hinata, Kiba, and Hanabi burst into a laugh and I also took in the fact that their hearts were connected too in heaven's magical way._

* * *

I laughed at the thought as I walked to the window and looked at the sky.

"Tenten…Panda-chan…" I said absent mindedly.

_

* * *

_

Flashback…

_Tenten was a different matter. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed that Tenten was in the more critical part of the ICU. I raced down the hallway with the pink orchids and rare, red dogwoods in my hand. I knocked on the door that the nurse had told me belonged to Tenten's._

_Her team leader Gai-sensei had opened the door with a slightly saddened expression. I entered looking around seeing a hysterical Lee. He was inconsolable at the moment. Neji was so dangerously quiet, something that I never liked. It meant he was thinking, and thinking hard. I then looked at Tenten. She was still in a coma, and her scanning showed that her heartbeat was steady, but she was on life support._

_Neji walked toward the window looking out. I noticed that he had a crafted… BOX in his hand. W-was he going to propose to Tenten? I put the flowers into a vase and touched his shoulder. He slightly flinched as he looked at me. Never had I seen such emotion out of Neji's eyes._

"_She's a fighter. You know that." I replied trying to fan away the depressing atmosphere._

"_I don't want her to leave. Not now. Not ever." He said as he looked down. Just then a nurse came inside with a gravely pale expression._

"_Have you come to a decision, Gai-san?" she asked trying to lighten up the mood with a smile. "I-I wouldn't know. It all depends on Neji." He responded looking towards Neji's direction._

_I looked confused for a moment. I glanced from the nurse to Tenten and back. I understood then. They were gathering the decision of whether to take her off of life support or not._

"_Ne—'' I tried to intercede._

"_Do it." Neji said briskly and sharply. The nurse nodded abruptly and took the life support plugs off of Tenten. Neji had to turn away as he heard the beeping of the machine slow down and then stopped in dead silence. I bit my lip. Tenten could die. She was the toughest fighter I knew. I felt a tear roll down my eye as I saw Tenten's comatose figure. Was she really gone?_

_The nurse proceeded to pull the covers over Tenten's head as they were heading to the morgue._

_I looked up as I heard a muffled moan underneath the sheets._

"…_emp ish ing…op up…EEE!!!" the stifled voice yelled from underneath of Tenten's covers._

_Neji immediately turned around and Lee choked up his tears. The nurse pulled the covers down from Tenten's face to see her hazel bulging eyes glaring at her._

"_I've…always hated hospitals." She grunted._

"_PANDA-CHAN!!!"I yelled as I dropped her flowers to the floor and held her in a tight hug._

"_Sakura." She said as she smiled and returned the hug. I let go and watched as her eyes traveled to Neji._

_Neji was glaring at Tenten. I helped Tenten sit up._

"_Mm…How long was I out?" Tenten asked._

"_TENTEN!!!!!!" Lee yelled out crushing Tenten's probably already broken bones._

"_OW LEE OW OW OW OW OW OW!!! IT'S OW NICE OW TO SEE OW YOU TOO OW LEE!!!!!" Tenten yelled, as Lee sincerely apologized and set her down._

"_It's so good to see your youthfulness again! Isn't she just as youthful as ever Gai-sensei?" Lee asked. His bulging eyes and waggling eyebrows was just too irresistible to the green spandex-suited teacher._

"_She's our blossom, Lee. Konoha's beautiful flower. Youthful as ever! BUT THE YOUTHFULNESS YOU ARE SHOWING LEE IS BLINDING WONDERFUL!!!" Gai said as he took one of his animated poses. Lee looked up to him with tear-stained, happy eyes which somehow led to a sunset background…_

_I giggled as I turned toward Neji and Tenten. Neji of course didn't look so happy._

_Tenten sighed. As soon as she tried to open her mouth Neji cut her off._

"_Tenten, I don't know what possessed you to do such a thing!" he said starting to pace back and forth._

"_I was trying—'' _

"_You were trying to get yourself killed. That was a suicidal move. Something stupid! If we were on a mission, I don't think I'd be able to deflect all of those weapons. You had me worried sick!" he reprimanded. His voice was rising slightly, but not enough to get Lee's and Gai-sensei's attention._

_Tenten punched the pillow and furrowed her brows. Her hazel eyes were blazing towards Neji who looked just as furious._

"_WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU NEJI?!?!? WE'VE BEEN IN MISSIONS ALMOST AS LETHAL AS THIS! WHY DO YOU EVEN FUCKING CARE???" Tenten yelled. Her voice was strained. This caught Lee's and Gai-sensei's attention. Tenten ranted on._

"_YOU'RE ALWAYS SO COLD AND HEARTLESS AND NOW YOU TAKE THE TIME OUT TO SHOW SOME EMOTION. YOU'RE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT FATE AND THINGS LIKE THAT! WHAT IF IT WAS FATE THAT I DIED!!!!!?!?!? IT'S LIKE YOU SAID. YOU CAN'T DENY FA---''_

_Neji pulled her into a hard, needy kiss. Lee, Gai-sensei, and I had to look away at how intimate they were. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks making me blush madly. Once I could decipher that they were done I saw Neji with a serious expression._

"_One part of my fate that I do know is that it's not time for me to lose you." He said as he took out a beautifully crafted, silk box. It was all black with a white ribbon on it. On the ribbon were detailed, traditional, Japanese-styled cranes with water surrounding the birds and weeping willows with some cherry blossoms._

_Tenten gasped. "N-neji what are you doing?" she asked getting a little flustered._

_Neji got down on bended knee. Lee and I were holding each other, jumping up and down, squealing for joy. _

_**HE'S GONNA PROPOSE!!!!! HE'S GONNA PROPOSE!!!!**__ I practically screamed in my head. _

"_Tenten…you know I'm not the romantic type of guy. I don't really deal with any of that. But one thing I do know is this. I love __**you**__. I love you more than anything else in this world and I don't want to lose you. Marry me." Neji replied._

_I shook my head as to how straightforward he was. It seemed more like a demand than a question. But all Tenten had to say was…_

"_Yes! YES!!! YES!!! A ZILLION TIMES YES! YES!" Tenten screamed. She immediately used the rest of the strength that she had to throw her arms around her new fiancée. I smiled at how happy they were. I congratulated both of them as I gave Tenten her bouquet. No matter how awkward it was, their hearts were definitely connected. Heaven did it again._

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted by a tak tak coming from another window. There beside me was figure in the window. His clothing swished as he landed gracefully. I immediately recognized him as I breathed his name out.

"Sasuke."

He looked at me with indifferent eyes, and then smirked. "You said that you would come find me."

"I said that, but it would be complicated."

"Doushite?"

"Because it would hinder something." He knew I was stalling him.

"And what is that something? Sakura don't toy with me. We're both tired and injured. I don't need to play games."

I sighed as I mumbled.

"Nani?" he asked. His patience was wavering thin.

"I-I'm…I'm pregnant."

Sasuke didn't say anything at first. Not that he could say anything. I'm pretty sure he was shocked to some degree. He knew we didn't use any protection so I'm also pretty sure that he knew the consequences.

He walked slowly and cautiously up towards me. Looking at from head to toe. He then looked towards the counter and saw the test. I flinched as he raised his arm. I thought he was going to hurt me, but instead he put a hand to my stomach. We made eye contact again.

"Tell me that you're not lying Sakura."

"I'm not Sasuke. You see the test. I'm pregnant."

He slightly rubbed my stomach, and slightly smirked.

I closed my eyes as I tried to muster up all my strength to try one more time.

"Sasuke-kun, please, I don't want our child to be a bastardized child. Could you just come home? I'm begging you."

Sasuke looked up at me one more time and put his arms around me, embracing me. I didn't want him to let me go as I held on tighter to him. He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sakura…aishiteru."

My eyes widened as I could feel that darkness was overcoming me. He was using the same cheap trick that he did those 5 years ago. But…he said that he loved me. I couldn't help but smile. I swear I could hear his last few words though:

"You were always my heaven."

And somehow, I couldn't help but feel that even though it wasn't picture-perfect like everyone else, and even though I knew I was going to have my share of tough times, I knew one more thing:

"Sasuke-kun…We're in Heaven."

**

* * *

**

Authoress' Note: IT'S DONE GUYS!!!!!! OH MY GOSH! IT'S DONE! I'VE COMPLETED MY FIRST SERIES!!!!! I'M JUMPING FOR JOY!!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND STORY ALERTS!!! YOU'VE MADE MY DAY!!!!!! AND A HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL OF YOU GUYS!!!!!! AISHITERU!!!!

Ahem…on a serious note: I wanted this last one to be told in Sakura's POV, because I wanted it to set up the basis for the sequel. "When Courage Isn't Enough," which is indeed told in Sakura's POV. This ending had major fluff for the other couples, and a little bit of angsty fluff for SasuSaku, but then again, SasuSaku is bound to have some hard times, like in the manga. Any questions you guys have about this series I will answer, but PM me, I don't want any question reviews. Also, R&R!!!!!! **No flames please! **If you do not like how I ended the story please do not flame me for it. It's a waste of my time and yours and will NOT be tolerated. See you in the sequel!

_Ja ne!_

_Saku-chan_

_**

* * *

**_

**P.S.****:** Yes, guys I'm working on the next Chapter of "My Belonging." Look out for it! Sorry if I don't have it posted up today, but I kind of have been very, very busy.


End file.
